fantasias
by Eglantine
Summary: Hermione empiesa a tener sueños prohibidos,y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarla a superarlos. ¿Sucumbira ella a sus sueños? ¿Y qué pasará si se involucra demasiado...? HGSS
1. las fantasias comienzan

**Fantasías**

**Fantasías Empezadas **

Hermione se despertó, jadeando ruidosamente. Había estado soñando de nuevo. Teniendo esos sueños imperdonables. Sueños, que pensó, se marcharían. Sueños que eran tan enfermos, y que la estaban poniendo mal, hastiándola. Pero no tenía el poder para detener esos sueños prohibidos. No podía controlar los cuadros que jugaban en su mente, siempre despertándola en medio de la noche mojada por el sudor, y su propia excitación. Sabía que algo tenía que hacer. Esto no podía continuar. Esto estaba equivocado por el lado en que se viera. Hermione suspiró y se volvió hacia un lado de su cama, durmiéndose de nuevo. Iría donde Madame Pomfrey en la mañana y le pediría una poción para el sueño.

_Uh oh. _Hermione pensó. _Aquí viene de nuevo. Contrólate Hermione. No le permitas notarlo. Solo es un acto casual_. _Buena manera de empezar el día. Buen trabajo. Cayendo encima de el._

"¡Srta. Granger!" Gritó furiosamente, mientras se levantaba y arreglaba sus túnicas. "Acaso no ve por donde va." Sus ojos parecían de un asesino. Tan oscuros como la propia noche, brillando peligrosamente mientras la miraba, intimidándola, todavía aun mas, por sus recuerdos.

"Yo… Profesor disculpe." masculló. Él le alcanzó una mano para ayudarla, y ella la aceptó tímidamente. En el segundo que sus manos hicieron contacto, Hermione sintió que un escalofrío profundo bajaba por su espina.

"Diez puntos de Gryffindor por golpear a un profesor, Granger. Ahora le sugiero, baje a desayunar, y a ver si ahora, ve por donde camina." pronunció con lentitud.

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar y decirle a su profesor que estaba siendo injusto, pero con un silbido de sus túnicas él se había ido, antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra. Suspiró. No estaba actuando en absoluto como debía. _Bien, estoy comportándome como normalmente lo haría cualquier muchacha que fantasea con su profesor. _Hermione frunció el entrecejo al pensamiento y enderezó sus túnicas. _Es_ _tiempo de ir con Madame Pomfrey. _

"Lo siento querida, pero no puedo darle ni una gota de esa poción. Tendrá que ir a preguntarle al Profesor Snape. Quizás él tenga algo." le dijo Madame Pomfrey, apenas prestando atención a la muchacha. Siguió en sus asuntos, por lo visto estaba demasiado ocupada buscando algo, aparentemente, muy importante. Hermione rodó sus ojos por su mala suerte. Sabiendo que la enfermera no la ayudaría decidió bajar a desayunar y ver si quedaba algo de comida en las mesas.

Había sólo unas cuantas personas sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que eran los últimos cinco minutos de desayuno. No pudo ver a Harry ni a Ron, por lo que supuso, estarían esperando por ella en la clase de Transfiguración. Agarró un pedazo de tostada, puso mermelada en ella y salio para la aula.

Por primera vez, Hermione no podía concentrarse. La clase había terminado, y no había oído ni una sola palabra que la Profesora McGonnagal estuvo diciendo. Todo el rato se la paso pensando qué hacer sobre su problema. Realmente quería librarse de los sueños, pero simplemente no podía ir donde el Profesor Snape y pedirle la poción. Él querría saber el por qué. ¿Qué le diría? **¿Oh, hola Profesor, usted podría darme una poción para dormir, para que yo pueda dejar de tener sueños sexuales sobre usted? **_Oh, sí. Un plan maravilloso, Hermione. _

Así estuvo el día entero. Por un lado Hermione sabía que tenía que ir, o los sueños empezarían a atormentarla, entonces empezaría a volverse loca, si es que ya no lo estaba. Pero por el otro lado Hermione se decía, que ir donde el hombre que frecuentaba sus sueños y pedirle la poción serían la cosa mas loca por hacer. Al final del día Hermione se decidió por lo segundo, por lo que decidió ir con Snape.

Nunca habían estado tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrento con los Mortifagos_ Un juego de palabras. _Comprendiendo que Snape había sido uno también, Tomando una respiración profunda golpeó la puerta de la oficina, y esperó.

"Entre." oyó su voz aceitosa. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, abrió la puerta vacilante y asomo su cabeza a través de ella.

Snape levantó una ceja hacia ella, evidentemente sorprendido que hubiera venido a verlo. "¿Sí, Srta. Granger?" Le preguntó a la expectativa.

"Buenas tardes, Profesor." Se paro en medio de la oficina. "Yo fui a preguntarle a… Madame Pomfrey, me dijo… yo pensé que usted tendría alguna - ella no tenía coordinación… disculpe…"

"Srta. Granger." La interrumpió. "¿De verdad, yo disfruto mucho con su balbuceo insensato, pero por favor, podría llegar al punto?"

Hermione se ruborizó. _Maravilloso. Completamente fantástica la manera en que vas Hermione! _"Yo lo siento profesor. Estoy aquí, simplemente para pedirle alguna poción para dormir. Fui a preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey, pero como no tenia nada, me dijo que viniera, a preguntarle si usted tenia alguna." _Has terminado. Lo hiciste bien. _

"Ya veo." Snape arqueó una ceja, mirándola. Ella estaba actuando de una manera bastante extraña. No sólo era el hecho que balbuceara delante de él, cosa qué nunca pasó antes, si no que también estaba ruborizándose. Algo estaba mal con ella, definitivamente y estaba seguro que los sueños de los que estaba intentando librarse, eran la causa. "¿Y podría preguntar para que la necesita? Después de todo yo no puedo, simplemente, darle una valiosa poción, a una estudiante sin conocer las razones." Él se puso de pie y caminó al frente de su escritorio.

_Maldición. Sabía que esto pasaría. _"Bien, Profesor, es privado. Pero si usted tiene que saber, he estado teniendo unos sueños molestos sobre la batalla final, que no me dejan en paz." Sí. _Buena razón. ¿Quién diría que yo podía pensar en buenas excusas rápidamente? ¡Eso fue grande! _

"Srta. Granger. Pienso que ésa, es una excusa bastante ridícula." Le dijo. _...oh no. _"Absolutamente, cada estudiante en este castillo tiene algún tipo de pesadilla sobre la batalla Final, y estoy seguro que usted no es el peor testimonio." Sus ojos brillaron y siguió. "Sólo pregúntele a su amigo, Potter. Estoy seguro que él podría usar la poción también. Si ésa es la razón, Srta. Granger, yo lo siento pero no puedo darle nada.".

"Realmente profesor, pienso que me gustaría guardar la razón. Es muy privado, y usted no me ve a mi pidiendo una explicación de sus sueños privados." Hermione se ruborizó al decir esto y rápidamente agregó. "Señor."

Snape sonrió. "Siento mucho decirle esto Srta. Granger, pero no puedo darle la poción sin un razonamiento bueno y razonable." Hermione lo miro furiosa. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan bastardo? Hermione humeó y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "¿Oh, Srta. Granger?" oyó que él hablo, cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Se detuvo y dirigió una mirada a sus pies, sin darse la vuelta dijo, "¿Sí, Señor?"

"Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por tener sueños impropios sobre un maestro. Ahora salga." Tomó un momento, para que las palabras llegaran al cerebro de Hermione, después de que las comprendió, salió rápidamente, cerrado la puerta detrás de ella. En cuanto estuvo fuera se arrimo contra la pared, para tranquilizar su corazón. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Ella no le había dicho, nada? ¿Había sido tan obvio? _Oh no. ¿Qué he hecho? _Hermione puso las manos en su cara y sollozó. _Yo te dije que no fueras con él. _

De ninguna manera, iba aparecerse por ahí. De ninguna manera. Pretendería estar enferma o algo. _Como si cualquiera lo creyera. _Hermione se condenó por ser la estudiante perfecta.

Agitada, entró en el aula de pociones y tomó asiento a lado de Harry. Le pareció que ella estaba angustiada, pero Hermione lo tranquilizo diciéndole que anoche tuvo demasiada tarea. Aunque no lo convenció, Harry decidió salir del tema.

Con un golpe la puerta se abrió y Snape entro en el aula con su rutina normal. Hermione cogió un poco de su colonia y se estremeció. _Yo no sabia que el usara colonia. _Él estaba de pie delante de la clase y los miró fijamente, se pregunto en lo que el estaría pensando mientras los miraba. "¿Qué es lo que esperan? Consigan sus ingredientes y empiecen a trabajar. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra." Pronunció con lentitud cada frase.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos de clase y Hermione no había notado nada diferente en su manera de actuar. _Quizá él decidió ignorarme, y no torturarme eternamente. _Empezó a cortar unos tallitos con un cuchillo bastante grande.

Hermione podía sentir sus pasos por entre los escritorios, inspeccionando el trabajo de los alumnos. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Todo estaba en total silencio salvo el sonido que emitía el burbujeo de la poción, y de los pasos del profesor. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo, cuando oyó que él se acercaba a su escritorio y quedo de pie detrás de ella, mientras se asomaba encima de su hombro. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, paro de cortar los tallos. Harry y Ron intercambiaron unas miradas nerviosas y miraron como Snape bajó su cabeza al cuello de Hermione y cuchicheo algo que tan sólo ella podía oír, "Por qué tan tensa, Srta. Granger?" Su respiración picó en su piel y un escalofrío involuntario corrió su espalda. "¿No durmió bien anoche?" Hermione podía ver simplemente sus labios que formaban una sonrisa irónica, a su último comentario. Siguió a la poción de Harry. "Eso esta horrible Potter. Empiece todo otra vez" con una floritura de su varita vació el contenido del caldero de Harry.

Hermione sollozó en su almohada. ¿Qué iba hacer? posiblemente no podía preguntarle de nuevo, y ahora menos que el sabia que era la causa de los sueños que estaban molestándola. Pero también no podía vivir con sus sueños. La estaban distrayendo demasiado, sin contar que la estaban irritando. Necesitaba encontrar una solución. _Piensa, Hermione, piensa. _¡Entonces llego! ¡Harry podía tener algo de esa poción! ¡Después de todo, la Orden le había hecho algunos para guardar su cabeza, claro, quizá él tenía alguna todavía!

"¡Harry! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Hermione grito, mientras bajaba los escalones de los dormitorios. Harry hizo un movimiento en el juego de ajedrez, que estaba jugando con Ron y se levantó.

"¿Seguro, qué necesitas?" Preguntó.

"¿Bien, simplemente estaba preguntándome, si tuvieras por ahí, algo de las pociones que te dieron para dormir?" Preguntó ávidamente. Como él la miraba con confusión, agregó, "He estado teniendo algunas pesadillas últimamente, y me están distrayendo, y sé que tu tomaste eso durante la batalla final, y simplemente estaba preguntándome si todavía te quedaban."

"Oh de acuerdo. No estoy seguro pero voy a verificar. Espérame." Y con eso él corrió a los escalones. Hermione esperó pacientemente y pronto Harry regresó con una botellita. Se la dio, "es muy antigua. No estoy seguro si sus efectos todavía trabajen bien, pero seguro te libraran de sueños menores." Hermione sonrió, aliviada y feliz de tener al fin la condenada poción.

"Gracias, Harry. Realmente te aprecio." Lo abrazó. Ron lo llamaba impacientemente. Se despidió de ellos y se fue a su habitación. Rápidamente consiguió un vaso de agua y dejo caer un par de gotitas en el, acto seguido lo bebió aun mas rápido. Se dejo caer en la cama y sonrió al pensamiento de que al fin podría tener una buena noche.

_Mmm" Ella gimió cuando sus dedos dieron un golpecito a su clítoris. "Severus..." Ella gimeó. Sus dedos entraron en ella despacio. Abriéndose paso por sus pliegues húmedos, acariciándola lentamente. Esto saco más gemidos de ella. Él seguía. ¿Por qué estaba torturándola así? Ella empujó sus caderas, para que pudiera entrar más profundamente. Él gruñó y vivificó su paso, sin decir una palabra. Entró un dedo mas, mientras su dedo pulgar estaba dando masajes por fuera. Su respiración se hizo más agitada, gimiendo y gimiendo profundamente. Ella podía sentir la tensión en su estómago y entonces... _

_"Vente para mí, Hermione." susurró en su oído, acto que hizo que llegara al borde. Olas de placer la inundaron de golpe, en lo que era el mejor orgasmo que alguna vez tuvo. _

_"Oh, Severus." Ella gritó una y otra vez. _

Hermione despertó de sopetón, sentándose directamente en la cama. ¿Por todos los infiernos, que había pasado? ¿No había tomado la poción? ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando? Hermione intentó tomar respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse del inmenso éxtasis, perturbada todavía por el sueño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo. Teniendo esos sueños sexuales con un maestro? ¿Estaba completamente loca?

Dejándose caer en la cama, Hermione verificó el tiempo. Era la una de la madrugada. No tenia nada de humor, ni ganas de volver a dormir, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Sabia que no estaba permitido, pero realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Caminando fuera, Hermione dio una respiración profunda. Realmente esto le estaba ayudando a ordenar sus pensamientos. La fría brisa la ayudo a calmarse y relajarse. Dio una vuelta durante algún tiempo mas, pensando sobre sus sueños. ¿De dónde vinieron tan de repente? ¿Qué los había causado? obviamente tenía que ser por algo. La mayoría de los libros que había leído explicaban que los sueños eran causados por el subconsciente, eran el reflejo de nuestros temores, o de nuestros anhelos. ¿El lo era? ¿Era acaso verdad que sin quererlo ella sentía algo, por su profesor de Pociones? Hermione suspiró. Estaba exhausta mentalmente. Agotada de todos esos pensamientos y sueños, de analizarlos. Realmente no podía seguir. Tenía que encontrar una manera de resolverlo de una vez, o esto afectaría sus exámenes finales.

Lentamente camino de regreso al castillo, llego hasta la entrada. Tuvo cuidado de no encontrarse con alguien. Pero no fue suficiente.

"Bien, ¿Mire lo que tenemos aquí?" Alguien pronunció con lentitud esas palabras detrás de ella. Hermione abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape frente a ella, traía cara de haber ganado la lotería. "¿Qué está haciendo tan tarde, fuera de su cama? ¿Y sin la compañía de sus dos amigos? Que irresponsable." Él se mofó.

"Profesor, yo… yo simplemente estaba…" Ella empezó.

"Ahórreme la charla. A mi oficina. Ahora." Ordenó y esperó hasta que ella se diera la vuelta y los dos empezaron a caminar por el vestíbulo.

_¿Él nunca duerme? _Pensó. Pero pensar ahora, si Snape dormía o no, era simplemente un pensamiento ridículo. _Muchacha, no ves que estas en problemas. Piensa en todas las detenciones que él te pondrá por esto. Los calabozos oscuros... El escritorio de Snape... Estando con el encima... __**¡DETENTE! **_Hermione agitó su cabeza para sacar los pensamientos fuera de ella. Sentía una sensación punzante en la parte de atrás de su cuello, y comprendió que Snape debía estarla mirando. Su subconsciente se pregunto, donde era que él estaba mirándola tan fijamente. ¿Quizá sus caderas? ¿Sus curvas? ¿Su trasero? Ella comenzó a oscilar sus caderas, logrando sentir que un calor la invadía poco a poco a cada paso.

Llegaron a la oficina, Hermione esperó que el entrara, siguiéndolo después. Él caminó airosamente encima de su escritorio y se sentó.

"Siéntese." Le pidió en un tono áspero, Hermione podía sentir que él estaba disfrutando con esto. Hermione se sentó vacilante, pensando que pasaría después.

"Srta. Granger, Podría decirme por que estaba fuera del castillo, en horas inapropiadas." ordenó. Hermione busco sus ojos y se ruborizó. Ellos estaban agujereando los suyos, Hermione sabia ahora, que el podía leerla como a un libro abierto. _Él no necesita de ninguna explicación. Probablemente sabe exactamente, por qué estaba despierta a estas horas. Le gusta torturarme, obligándome a decírselo. _

"Humm... Bien... Yo pensé que un paseo alrededor del colegio me haría bien. Lo siento, Señor." dijo.

"No se disculpe, Srta. Granger, que no conseguirá llegar a ningún lado con eso. Pensé que usted conocía todas las reglas? Pero supongo que nuestra pequeña sabelotodo, puede sorprendernos saliéndose de la línea, ¿estoy equivocado?" Habló con un brillo en los ojos. "¿No podía controlar su deseo de salirse de los límites, Srta. Granger?" Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos. Y ella no podía apartarlos.

"Yo lo siento, señor. No sé cual es el significado de esta conversación." Dijo, mientras intentaba desviar sus ojos.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente, se apoyó en su silla y dijo, "Esto significa, Srta. Granger, que usted estará en detención conmigo durante la próxima semana. Preséntese en mi oficina a las siete, todas las noches. Ahora salga."

Con eso Hermione se ponía de pie y salió, con una inclinación rápida. Esto iba a ser el infierno.

Hermione golpeó la puerta, estaba nerviosa. Estar en su presencia hacia que sus rodillas temblaran. "Entre" Le oyó decir, por lo que caminó dentro de su oficina, después de enderezar la falda del uniforme. Él no le presto atención inmediata, estaba buscando un pergamino. Espero a que el le dijera que hacer.

Él encontró finalmente el pergamino, y levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella. Él de seguro leería su mente, otra vez. Por alguna razón no le importó que supiera, lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente. Se sentía avergonzada. Y apenas podía contener el nerviosismo.

"Tengo algunos ingredientes que necesitan ser ordenados. Se quedará aquí hasta que todo quede en perfecto orden. Están en el armario, a su izquierda. Empiece." Ése es todo lo que dijo, antes de mirar de nuevo al pergamino, surcando sus cejas. A Hermione le gustó esa mirada de concentración en él. Se dio la vuelta y caminó al armario, abrió la puerta. Casi gimoteó cuando vio cuántos ingredientes había que ordenar. No sólo eso, además, eran de lo más repugnantes. _Hígado de rata, cerebro de serpiente, cucarachas, ojos de vampiro. Que delicioso. _Estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando ella oyó, "no use su varita. Usted usará sus manos." Hermione suspiró. _Completamente maravilloso. Eso es lo que consigues por tener esos sueños, Hermione. _

Se decidió trabajar a fondo, bajo al piso para empezar con el primer nivel del armario, se sentó en sus rodillas, cogio los primeros frascos de intestinos de Vaca. Cuando ella empezó la organización, comprendió que el armario era mucho más profundo de lo que pensó, y que había más ingredientes, de lo que ella podía ver. Se levanto un poco sobre sus piernas, y metió el brazo hasta el fondo o hasta donde ella podía llegar físicamente, mientras cogía tantos frascos como le era posible. Hermione sentía unos ojos en ella, y cuando se dio vuelta vio que Snape la miraba. _Uh oh. La alarma de la falda. _Ella se puso roja y rápidamente se sentó sobre sus rodillas. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer esto y permitir que el viera sus bragas? Hermione sonrió maliciosamente. Quizá seria bueno fastidiar al bastardo y torturarlo u poco. Se dobló hacia delante, de nuevo. Cuando ella volteo a Snape, vio que él todavía estaba mirándola, sus ojos estaba nublados por la lujuria, algo que ella nunca había visto en ellos. Hermione casi abrió la boca, se sentó de sopetón. No había pensado que sus acciones tendrían semejante reacción en él.

Decidiendo realmente darle, ahora una muestra, ella se dobló adelante una vez más y esta vez no tuvo la vergüenza de separar un poco sus nalgas para que él pudiera ver sus bragas negras. Incluso, gruñendo como si ella no pudiera alcanzar algo. Hermione habría tomado un paso más allá, y le habrían pedido que la ayudara a alcanzar el frasco. "¿Que piensa qué está haciendo, Srta. Granger?" Hermione se volvió, y se senito, su frente estaba caliente de nuevo.

"Oh nada, Señor. Estaba intentando agarrar algo, de la parte de atrás del estante, simplemente." Contestó tan inocentemente como pudo. Hermione sonrió interiormente cuando comprendió que no había necesitado pedirle que la ayudara, porque el se levantó, y caminó hacia ella, se inclino para recoger el frasco tenia sujeto entre sus manos, y con un movimiento veloz la levanto del piso. Hermione le sonrió y él sólo elevo una ceja. Miro el frasco, y lo dejo caer al suelo, aparentemente a propósito.

"Pienso que dejé caer los cerebros de serpiente. ¿Srta. Granger, a usted no le molestaría conseguirlos para mí?" Le preguntó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos Hermione sabia que él estaba jugando con ella. Sonrió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta y se inclino para recogerlos, este tiempo mostrándole su hendidura. Cuando ella se levantó vio que estaban de pie en el estrecho del armario, haciéndoles tener casi contacto con sus cuerpos. La respiración de Hermione se puso más rápida cuando busco sus ojos. Snape lentamente se acerco mas a ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia la suya. _¡Oh mi dios! ¡Él va a besarme! _Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, pero en lugar de besarla, sus labios tocaron ligeramente su mejilla, haciendo un camino hasta su oreja. "No intente jugar esos juegos conmigo, Srta. Granger. Usted no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo." Susurró en su oreja, enviando escalofríos por su espalda. Hermione podía haber tenido un orgasmo en ese momento. Su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, su respiración en su cuello, sus labios que tocaban su oreja ligeramente, sus palabras, era demasiado para ella. Busco sus ojos, viendo burla en ellos. Pero también vio la lujuria. Él se alejo de ella, sonrió, y regresó a su escritorio. "Continué su trabajo." Le pidió. En este tiempo Hermione se aseguró de no hacer ningún juego con el. Había tenido bastante por una noche.

"¿Quién es, Hermione? ¡Tienes que decirme!" Le rogó Parvati. Hermione rodó sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba mal con esta muchacha? ¿No podía dejarla en paz y sola?

"Escuche, Parvati. Yo ya le he dicho. No es nadie. Y aun cuando así fuera, no es nadie de nuestro año… "

"Hermione, no se si será de nuestro año, pero estoy segura, de que si hay alguien." Dijo, muy pagada de sí misma. "Ahora me dices quién es el chico. ¿Es un Slytherin? ¿Es que por lo que lo guardas en secreto?

Hermione se puso de pie y paseó sus ojos por la habitación, decidida a salir de la sala "Hermione, ¿no es un maestro, verdad?" Preguntó. Hermione se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como platos. Se dio la vuelta despacio.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Estas loca? ¿Estas sugiriendo que estoy enamorada de Dumbledore?"

"Oh, no sea ridícula. Es demasiado viejo y bueno. Pero pienso que hay maestros que no lo son. Quiero decir en el sentido perfecto. Tu siempre estás tan ávida por agradarlos, es completamente entendible, que quieras llevar ese agrado al próximo nivel." Parvati estaba hablando como si se tratara de cualquier cosa u otro tipo al azar, y no sobre, un profesor de Hogwarts que probablemente era tan viejo como para ser su padre. "Ahora me dices. ¿Qué maestro es?"

Hermione estaba asombrada con esta muchacha. Una persona normal nunca habría pensado que Hermione estaba enamorada. Y de un maestro exclusivamente. "Yo ya te dije. No es nadie." Contestó.

Cuando Hermione se dio vuelta y estaba alejándose, podía oír el cerebro de Parvati trabajar. Casi ya doblaba la esquina...

"¡SNAPE!" Hermione se detuvo en sus pasos. Su corazón se detuvo. Oyó los pasos de Parvati que venían hacia ella, y cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, vio la satisfacción completa en su cara. "Es él. No lo imaginaba. Pero no te siente mal, Hermione. Entiendo totalmente por que te gusta. Quiero decir, él es bastante sexy para su edad. Realmente hay algo en el, tras esa forma suya de comportarse como un bastardo, da escalofríos de solo imaginármelo. No me importaría…"

"Parvati, por favor deja de hablar." Hermione rogó. Eso consiguió que ella se callara. "¿A mi no me gusta ningún profesor, de acuerdo? Así que simplemente déjeme sola." Hermione suspiró y se dio la vuelta para caminar lejos de la muchacha por un tiempo. Por suerte, funcionó.

_No se en que estoy pensando. Yo apenas no puedo. Un botón botón. _Hermione sonrió abiertamente y desabotonó un botón más de su blusa. Sabia lo que él le había advertido anoche, pero solo era diversión.

Ella golpeó la puerta, y siguió a la orden de el.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger." Dijo sin levantar la vista.

Hermione sonrió y se atrevió a hablar. "Buenas tardes, para usted también profesor." Contestó dulcemente. Snape, sorprendido que ella le había contestado, rápidamente levanto la vista hacia ella, comprendiendo que estaba mostrando más de lo usual. Su falda parecía un poco más alta también. Siguió sonriendo cuando miró, que sus ojos viajaban encima de su cuerpo, sentía que el calor subía por su estomago.

"Usted no debe de intentar se amable, Srta. Granger. Es sólo detención con su profesor de pociones." Él dijo simplemente. _Si, mi sexy profesor de pociones. _Hermione no supo que contestar. Sonrió y esperó que le dijera que hacer. _¿Qué sentirá hacerlo realmente, con el? Será como en mis sueños. _Hermione tenía que contenerse para no reírse tontamente por sus propios pensamientos. Estaba dejando volar a su cabeza. Simplemente porque había aceptado el hecho que quizá, sólo quizá, ella estaba enamorada de su Profesor, no pensaba, si le gustaba la idea o no. "Puedo ordenar los pergaminos, si a usted le parece." Él asintió, mientras seguía ocupado, revisando otro tanto de pergaminos. Hermione caminó rápidamente, encantada de estar cerca de él.

Hermione consiguió trabajar rápidamente y de vez en cuando ella podía sentir que el la miraba. Si no estaba equivocada incluso le vio cambiar de posición en la silla varias veces. Estaba segura que su escote bastante pronunciado, era lo que a el le incomodaba. Hermione podía sentir la prisa de su sangre a través de sus venas, producto de la excitación que sentía al simple pensamiento, de que Snape estuviera nervioso. Definitivamente eso era bueno. El se movió de nuevo, "¿Se siente bien, profesor?"

Sus ojos regresaron a los suyo y él sonrió afectadamente. "Simplemente estaba decidiendo cuántos puntos debo restarle a Gryffindor, francamente, Srta. Granger, alguien podría tener malas ideas con usted, llevando la camisa tan desabotonada." Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon y su boca se abrió. La cerró de nuevo y se sentó más derecha, completamente humillada. "¿Pienso que serán diez, ¿no está de acuerdo Srta. Granger? Ahora abotónese." dijo. Hermione casi podía ver el placer que emanaba de él. Él estaba disfrutando todo esto.

Hermione asintió y se abotonó sólo un botón, negándose a hacer lo mismo con los otros. Se agachó sobre el escritorio y continúo escribiendo. Hermione había cruzado sus piernas bajo la mesa, y ahora sus pies estaban durmiéndose. Decidió cambiar de posición, cuando lo hizo, su pie tocó el centro del muslo de Snape. Hermione abrió la boca. Snape levanto su cabeza hacia ella. Entonces, hizo algo que nunca supo que tendría la suficientes agallas, para hacerlo. Ella le sonrió coquetamente. Era una sonrisa coqueta que le hizo, pensar en algo completamente loco e impropio.

Snape levantó una ceja y se rió entre dientes con una voz profunda, peligrosa. "¿Qué piensa qué está haciendo, Srta. Granger?" preguntó. Se estremeció al sonido de su voz.

"Yo lo siento, Señor. Yo no quise. Simplemente, estaba cambiando la posición de mis pies." Dijo, sonriéndole inocentemente.

Snape se apoyó delante de su escritorio, para que sus caras quedaran a tan sólo un par de pulgadas. Él miraba su hendidura una vez más, de seguro tendría una mejor vista desde esa posición. Sus ojos viajaron a sus labios. "Srta. Granger, yo no soy un hombre tonto. Veo lo que está intentando hacer claramente, le he advertido que usted no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. Espero que, siendo tan inteligente como pregona, entienda que sus pequeños juegos no me intrigan. También espero que entienda que nunca podría capturar mi atención. Por no mencionar, que soy su profesor, por lo que cualquier otra relación con una estudiante sería absurda y completamente indeseable. Así que por favor, detenga sus acciones antes de que yo me fuerce a expulsarla." Habló muy bajo haciendo que Hermione respirara difícilmente. Él miraba hacia su pecho que estaba moviéndose con esfuerzo de arriba abajo. Él sonrió con desprecio, y se sentó finalmente.

Hermione no supo si ella debía estar ofendida, defraudada o estar asustada. Miraba la expresión pagada de sí misma de su profesor, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos castaños, decidió que estaba ofendida definitivamente. Tomó sus palabras como un reto. _**¿Yo no puedo conseguir su atención? **__ Eso lo veremos, profesor. _Lo miró directo a los ojos, mientras tenía esos pensamientos, siendo conciente que él podía saber lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, termino la ultima etiqueta, y sin esperar excusarse se levantó y salio.


	2. las fantasias continuan

**Las fantasías continúan**

Hermione estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mientras abrazaba su almohada, cuando Ginny entró en su cuarto. "Eh." Dijo. "Te he estado buscando, pensé que estarías en la biblioteca."

Hermione sonrió y miro a su amiga pelirroja. Si sólo supiera el tumulto que había dentro de su cerebro. Dio golpecitos a su cama, para que viniera a sentarse. "¿Hay alguna razón, para que vinieras a buscarme?" Preguntó cuando Ginny se acerco y se sentó.

"Hermione, quería hablar contigo sobre tu cambio de actitud." Dijo tentativamente. Cuando Hermione le dio una mirada desconcertada, continuó. "Bien, últimamente has estado actuando de una manera bastante extraña. Quiero decir, pareces más distante de lo usual, tus pensamientos parecen estar en otra parte, y." Ginny buscaba a Hermione. "Conseguiste una detención por estar dando vueltas por el colegio, sin ninguna razón." Hermione suspiró. Sabía exactamente lo que Ginny estaba hablando. Una parte de ella se preguntó, si había querido encontrarse con Snape aquella noche. Después de todo no era tan tonta, para saber que eso podía pasar, sin tomar la precaución de llevar la capa de invisibilidad.

"Ya veo." Era todo lo que ella contestó al principio. Ginny esperó pacientemente y Hermione se tomo algún tiempo para pensar. _Podría decirle. Después de todo ella es una muchacha y entendería, definitivamente. Sería bueno tener alguien con quien hablar. _**¿Qué hay si ella se asusta? ¿Qué, si ella piensa que eres un monstruo? ¿Qué si ella, se lo dice a Harry y a Ron? **Hermione decidió que tendría que confiar en Ginny simplemente, porque honestamente, estaba empezando a creer que la situación se le salía de las manos. Necesitaba a alguien para hablar, y no podía ser otra que Ginny. Después de hacer esperar a la pelirroja por un buen momento, preguntó finalmente, "Ginny, ¿pudo decirte un secrete? Pero tienes que prometerme que te quedaras completamente callada sobre esto, porque si dices alguna palabra, yo podría conseguir algo mucho peor que una simple detención."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Oh, Merlin..." dijo Ginny. Hermione había terminado de contarle todo, y con todos los detalles. Ahora todo tuvo sentido. La razón por la que Hermione había estado actuando tan rara, era... todo lo contrario, de lo ella se había imaginado. "Oh, Merlin..." Hermione la miraba con una expresión angustiada en su cara.

"¿No le dirás a nadie, lo juras?" Preguntó, mientras suplicaba por que la respuesta no sea un no.

"¿Estás hablando en broma? ¡Nunca haría eso!" Exclamó. Hermione suspiró de alivio. "Estupendo",

"Hermione. Realmente no sé qué decir sobre todo esto. Quiero decir, el es un maestro, nosotros estamos hablando sobre..."

"¿Piensas que yo no he comprendido eso? Llevo así durante un mes entero. No sé qué hacer simplemente. Mi cuerpo está diciéndome que ceda, pero mi mente me dice que eso seria la cosa mas tonta y retonta por hacer. Incluso considerado el hecho de que además me hace sentir culpable." Dijo Hermione.

Ginny asintió. Parecía estar dentro de un profundo pensamiento. "¿De donde salio todo esto?" Dijo. Cuando Hermione le dio una mirada de incógnita, continuó. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo empeso? él siempre ha sido cruel contigo. Pero por otro lado. Es tan misterioso. Es una persona que no puedes saber en lo que esta pensando. Y tú siempre has estado tan ávida por agradarle, porque es el único maestro al que no pareces gustarle. Claro, imagino que de ahí viene tu interés."

Hermione consideró sus palabras. Ahora, que lo pensaba, lo entendió. Ginny había llegado a una conclusión razonable en menos de una hora, mientras ella, no pudo deducirlo durante un mes entero. "¿Qué supones, qué debo hacer?" Hermione preguntó.

"Bien," Ginny empezó. "Reconozco que el se ve bastante bueno para su edad, y quizás tu le atraigas" Hermione se rió tontamente. "Quiero decir él es un hombre, después de todo." Ginny sonrió. "Pero si alguien se enterara, en especial, los chicos, dirían que estas completamente enferma de la cabeza, además estoy segura que él perdería su trabajo y tu serias expulsada." La expresión de Ginny se puso seria. Esto hizo a Hermione preguntarse algo.

"¿Piensas que estoy enferma de la cabeza? ¿Piensas que todo esto, es simplemente repugnante?" Preguntó calladamente, mientras miraba sus manos.

"No." Ginny contestó sin tener que pensar mucho. "Quiero decir, es completamente normal pasar por algo así, tengo que admitir que hay algo realmente sexy en la forma de ser de Snape," Ella se rió tontamente. "Pero, simplemente estoy sorprendida que esto te este pasando precisamente a ti, Hermione."

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?" Hermione preguntó, ofendida.

"Bien, Hermione. Sabes que tu no eres la más... la persona mas abierta, sexualmente." Ginny se rió tontamente al pensamiento. Las risitas se convirtieron risa y pronto los dos se encontraron en una lucha de almohadas en la cama.

Hermione se sentía tan aliviada esa noche. Hablar con Ginny le había hecho mucho bien. Aunque todavía no sabía qué hacer, aunque ahora podía pensar en la situación, de una manera más clara. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió, decidiendo esperar simplemente y ver lo que pasaría durante la semana.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Pociones dobles hoy, Hermione. ¿Estas preparada para esto? Bien, no parece que tengas muchas opciones. _Hermione suspiró a su reflexión, no estando en absoluto satisfecha. No sabia porque estaba preocupándose por pequeñeces. Después de todo, estaba llevando sólo su uniforme. La misma cosa que llevaba todos los días. Su pelo simplemente estaba debajo de sus hombros, ligeramente espeso, y formando algunos rizos. Pero su pelo ya no estaba tan crespo como antes. El nuevo champú orgánico que estaba usando estaba dando buenos resultados. Como de costumbre, dejó su dormitorio y bajo a desayunar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, preocupándose de su aspecto? ¿Cuándo se había preocupado de eso, alguna vez?

Entrando en el Gran Vestíbulo, encontró su asiento a lado de Harry y Ron, les sonrió. "Hola chicos." Dijo, mientras recogía un pedazo de tostada.

"He ' Mione" Ron masculló a través de su boca llena. Hermione rodó sus ojos de él y sonrió a Harry.

"Eh Hermione." Contestó. "Pareces algo," él hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra correcta. "diferente hoy." Hermione surcó entonces sus cejas y sonrió.

"Supongo, que debo tomar eso como un cumplido, Harry." Dijo. Pronto, Ginny se unió al trío también y todos empezaron a hablar y a reírse. La conversación de la noche anterior entre Hermione y Ginny, se ignoró completamente, y todo parecía ser normal. Eso, hasta que Hermione sintiera un par de ojos que la miraban. Busco en la mesa de maestros de dónde sentía la mirada fija, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape y un temblor involuntario la recorrió. Que profundos y fríos podían ser. La boca de Snape formo una sonrisa irónica y se volvió a la Profesora Sinistra, mientras le decía algo. Ginny siguió la mirada de Hermione y le dio un codazo, entonces se rió tontamente. Hermione le devolvió el codazo, pero terminó también, riéndose tontamente.

Pronto las dos estaban en un ataque de risitas, algo que normalmente no se asociaba con Hermione Granger, los muchachos las miraban incrédulos. Harry miro a Ron y dijo, "no te moleste en preguntar siquiera. Simplemente ignora lo que vez." Ron asintió y agitó su cabeza cuando ellas estallaron en más risitas aun.

"Podía jurar que ellas han estado bebiendo wisky, antes del desayuno." Ron masculló a Harry cuando caminaban fuera del comedor. Hermione y Ginny recogieron su material y salieron al vestíbulo también, yéndose por direcciones separadas a sus clases.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Respira, Hermione. Respira. _Había salido de encantamientos y ahora entraba en el aula de pociones junto con Harry y Ron. Tomo asiento, y comenzó a buscar en su bolsa, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa, cambiando el lugar de los objetos a cada rato. Harry y Ron le dieron una mirada rara y se detuvo, pero dentro de ella todavía estaba muy nerviosa. La idea de que Snape supiera que ella hizo esos juegos intencionalmente, la hicieron sentir mas insegura. El hecho de que él sabia de sus intenciones, simplemente eran demasiado difícil de manejar. Por un lado se sentía completamente humillada, pero por el otro, la situación le parecía aun más sexy. Hermione saltó básicamente fuera de su asiento cuando él entró en el aula.

Cuando él empezó a disertar sobre el tipo de poción que estarían preparando ese día, Hermione no podía conseguir sacar los ojos fuera de él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, mientras hablaba de lo peligrosa que era la poción, la manera en que sonreía todo el tiempo, mientras quitaba puntos a los de Gryffindor sin ninguna razón, y la manera que sus ojos siempre terminaban vagando a los suyos, mientras unos escalofríos bajaban por su espina. Esos ojos podían hacerle sentir cosas que ella nunca pensó que era posible. Se preguntó lo que sería, cuando su cuerpo realmente estuviera en contacto con el suyo. Si sólo su mirada fija podía hacer tales cosas en ella, entonces sus manos probablemente... _oh mi dios. _Hermione sentía el aumento de la temperatura en el salón. Procedió a quitarse la túnica, quedando con su chaleco, corbata y camisa.

Cuando empezaron a trabajar en la poción, el calor de los calderos se estaba poniendo demasiado insoportable, así que se quitó el chaleco también. Y la corbata, Hermione sentía una brisa fresca encima de ella. Suspiró y se frotó su cuello para sentir el placer de un poco de aire fresco en su piel. Levanto su pelo quedando unos rizos fuera de lugar. Surcando sus ojos encima de su poción sentían que ella era observada una vez más. Buscando, vio esos ojos asombrosos que se posaban en ella, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Hermione abrió la boca cuando ella vio la lujuria dentro de ellos. Comprendiendo que su numerito de despojarse de su ropa le debe de haber parecido muy sensual, ella sonrió. Había conseguido algo en él, incluso sin proponérselo. Quizá si ella fuera a...

"¿Hermione, podrías ayudarme con esto? Pienso que agregué el ingrediente incorrecto." La voz de Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hermione rodó sus ojos y examinó su caldero.

"Oh, Ronald. Cuando aprenderás que nunca se pone la lengua de serpiente antes de agregar las uñas de dragón." Dijo malhumorada. Él rascó su cabeza y continuó intentando trabajar.

Hermione miró su poción y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien, entonces se acerco a Ron y lo empujó bruscamente, fuera. Se apoyó en el caldero Y rápidamente empezó a reparar la poción del chico.

"¿Srta. Granger, debo recordarle todo el tiempo que no puede ayudar a otros estudiantes? Veinte puntos de Gryffindor." Ella oyó que Snape pronunciaba con lentitud detrás de ella. Se quedo tiesa inmediatamente, sintiendo sus dedos tocando su espalda ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para enviar una corriente de excitación a lo largo de su cuerpo.

"Disculpe, Señor." Masculló. Hermione reveló una respiración profunda cuando oyó que él se retiraba. _Esto es un fastidio, maldición... _Pensó. Comprendió que esta había sido la primera vez que él la había tocado. Simplemente el pensamiento le hizo sentir un vértigo, cuando caminó hacia su caldero. Cuando busco sus ojos de nuevo, confirmó que el gesto había sido al propósito... _Esto es una maldición, de hecho. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era sólo su tercera detención con el Profesor Snape, y ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con el simple pensamiento de ir. No es que ella no disfrutara estando junto a él. Era más bien que lo disfrutaba demasiado. Y él parecía disfrutar torturándola. Hermione sabia que el había encontrado un nuevo método para hacer de su vida un infierno y que le estaba encontrando mucho placer. _Condenados sueños. Eran los culpables que todo esto estuviera pasando. _

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia su escritorio, preguntándose lo que él la haría hacer esta noche. Él levanto la cabeza, sus ojos chispearon peligrosamente. Hermione se sentía incómoda. "Quiero que limpie el piso esta noche para mí, Srta. Granger. Este lugar no se ha limpiado en mucho tiempo. Estará usando sus manos y un trapo. No puede usar su varita, una vez más. Empiece a trabajar." Hermione asintió y caminó hacia su escritorio dónde habían aparecido un trapo sucio y un cubo de agua. "¡Ah, Granger!" Oyó a Snape. Hermione levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, vacilante. "Sugiero que no intente nada tonto esta noche." Había un tono en su voz que sugería que si ella lo intentaba, algo malo podría pasar. Se estremeció al pensamiento y asintió, mientras agarraba el cubo y el trapo. Caminó rápidamente hacia una esquina del cuarto y empezó su quehacer.

Pasó una hora y Hermione todavía no hizo ni medio cuarto. Se sentó y echo una mirada alrededor, suspirando por la cantidad de trabajo que tenia delante de ella. Eso fue notado por su profesor, que preguntó "Hay algún problema, Srta. Granger?"

"No, Señor." Contestó, mientras se levantaba para volver a trabajar. Paso la mitad de otra hora cuando oyó que él hablaba de nuevo.

"Continué su trabajo mientras llevo estos papeles al Profesor Dumbledore. Regreso en un momento." Se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea y sin otra palabra tiró algunos polvos floo sobre él, desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes. Hermione suspiró y continuó fregando el piso. Limpió por un rato mas, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sudadando demasiado. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia dónde Snape había puesto su varita. Quiso usar un hechizo de abaniqueo en ella, para dejar de sudar por lo menos. Alcanzó su varita, pero al segundo que la tocó, una corriente atravesó su brazo, apartándolo en el acto. Surcó sus cejas por la molestia, comprendió que él debía de haber usado un hechizo en la vara, para que no la usara en su ausencia.

Hermione estaba a punto de regresar a fregar el piso cuando algo más cogió su atención. Era una luz verdosa lo que llamo su atención, realmente. Echo una mirada alrededor del cuarto, como si estuviera lleno de personas, para asegurarse que nadie estaba mirando. Nunca había visto semejante cosa antes. La cosa le recordó a una recordadora. Sonrió, mientras recordaba su primer año. Recogió el globo de vidrio vacilante y sus ojos se ensancharon por la sensación que sintió cuando lo tocó. Se sentía como si la luz se extendía como una manta calurosa sobre ella, encendiendo su interior. Hermione trajo el objeto más cerca de su cara, mirándolo más cerca. La luz verdosa resultó ser una llovizna de algún tipo de gas. Abrió la boca cuando ella comprendió lo que esto debía de ser. Sólo había leído sobre ello, una sola vez en algún libro. No había mucha información sobre estas cosas, ya que eran más raros aun que la capa de invisibilidad. Se llamaba Emerol.

Comprendiendo para lo que fue usado, Intentó soltarlo tan cuidadosamente como fuera posible. Desgraciadamente para ella el globo se resbaló de su mano y apenas pudo cogerlo, pero fue bastante para poner en movimiento su propósito. Sintió un tirón en su barriga, y fue envuelta por la llovizna verde. No sabiendo qué mas hacer, Hermione permitió que todo pasara. Aunque sabía lo que estaba por venir, no se había preparado definitivamente para esto. El propósito de un Emerol es esconder los sentimientos que nos perturban, algo que los pensaderos no pueden hacer. Y Snape parecía haber puesto en el, la lujuria inmensa, profunda, y apasionada que estaba sintiendo últimamente.

Cuando el sentimiento se extendió encima de Hermione, No pudo dejar de soltar un gemido. Este sentimiento no era comparado con nada que ella hubiera experimentado alguna vez. Su estomago se estaba quemando con la pasión y un hormigueo pasó por su cuerpo entero, antes de acabar en su propia feminidad. Podía sentir que se perdía dentro de este sentimiento. La inmensidad de todo esto la asustó, y con gran determinación pudo salirse de la llovizna. Con el Emerol todavía en su mano y respirando pesadamente, echo una mirada nerviosa alrededor. Snape regresaría en cualquier momento, por lo que volvió a poner el Emerol rápidamente en su lugar original y veloz volvió a fregar el suelo, todavía recuperándose del susto que había pasado.

Y efectivamente al segundo que ella estaba en el suelo, las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron verdes y Snape apareció. Al principio no dijo nada, ni la miraba. Pero después de un rato notó que su respiración era fuerte, miro su figura agitada en el suelo. Podía decir que algo había pasado mientras él estuvo ausente y le dio una intensa mirada sospechosa, pero no le dijo nada. En cuanto la detención termino, le permitió irse y Hermione no espero a mas, y salio tan rápido como pudo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Llevamos siendo amigos durante siete años, Hermione, y todavía no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes sentarte en la biblioteca durante un día entero?" Ron preguntó incrédulo. Hermione apenas sonrió, mientras intentaba cubrir la amargura que estaba sintiendo dentro. _Si supieras los deseos sexuales que tengo por Snape, entonces tú estarías haciendo lo mismo para distraerte. _"¿Bien, supongo que nos veremos después?" Dijo dándoles un adiós a Harry y Ron y regresó a devolver los viejos libros a sus estantes y buscar otros. Se volvió a la esquina para mirar una nueva fila entera de estantes. Abrió la boca cuando vio títulos de libros que nunca había visto antes, sus tripas temblaron de la excitación. Estiro sus manos para cogerlos, pero alguien la empujo contra el estante.

Hermione intentó gritar pero la persona le había cubierto la boca con una mano y su cuerpo estaba fijo dando la cara al estante. Podía sentir que la persona era un hombre alto. El cosquilleo en su estómago le dijo quien era.

"Que bien, que me encuentro con usted, Srta. Granger." Él siseo en su oreja. Hermione tenía que contenerse de no soltar un gemido cuando su respiración y su boca le hicieron cosquillas en su oreja. La empujó más duro y ella chilló de dolor. "Yo le sugiero que…" Dijo, mientras que con su mano agarraba su cadera. "nunca…" él se acerco aun mas contra ella, pegándose a su cadera. "Vuelva a tocar mis cosas, de nuevo, ¿estamos claros, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó. Hermione intentó asentir. "Me escucho…" su voz estaba sonando peligrosa. "¿Estamos claros?" Hermione asintió, sudando por el pánico. Realmente este hombre daba miedo. Él le dio la vuelta para enfrentarla, sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos. Podía sentir que su respiración se acortaba cuando él se apoyó de nuevo contra ella, empujándola contra el estante. "La próxima vez, usted la podría pasar…" Él empujo su cadera a la de ella, Hermione abrió la boca cuando sintió que él, realmente estaba disfrutando su encuentro. "muy mal." Él respiró la última palabra apenas, Era la amenaza más fea que Hermione había conseguido alguna vez. Su cara todavía estaba en su cuello, rozó con sus dientes sobre su piel, dejándole una marca diminuta por la mordedura, él miró su cara y sonrió maliciosamente. Hermione podía ver la satisfacción en sus ojos antes de que él se volviera, enderezó sus túnicas y se alejó. Al segundo que él doblo la esquina ella se dejo caer en el piso y puso una mano en su pecho. Su corazón estaba agitado.

_Condenado, Profesor Snape. Condenado por ser tan gravemente sexy. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione supo que su cuarta detención, sería una tremenda tortura. Pero desde su punto de vista, le parecía bueno. Le había contado a Ginny su encuentro con el, en la biblioteca, si ya le dijo todo, no veía porque no seguir contando lo demás. Las dos estaban sentadas en la cama del dormitorio de Ginny y Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Estaba muy nerviosa, solo faltaba una hora para ir a los calabozos.

"Tranquilízate, Hermione." Ginny la alivió por millonésima vez, en la noche. "Sabes, las cosas se están dando como las habías planeado. Deberías estar contenta."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hermione preguntó.

"Quiero decir, piensa. ¿No querías que él te quisiera?" Preguntó. Cuando Hermione la miraba extrañamente ella continuó. "Él te quiere obviamente. Empujándote contra la pared, juntando tus caderas con las suyas, permitiéndote saber que tenía una erección. Todo. ¿Y nosotros no podemos olvidarnos del Emerol, recuerdas? ¿Por qué él tendría tanta lujuria en esa cosa? ¡Quiero decir, obviamente él esta intentando negarlo, pero simplemente eres demasiado sexy para él!" Ginny se rió tontamente. Hermione dio una sonrisa débil pensando sobre lo que Ginny había dicho. Parecía tener el sentido. ¿Quiero decir, que toda la evidencia hace pensar en eso?

"¿Bien, qué te hace pensar que yo lo hago?" Hermione preguntó inciertamente.

"Tienes que estar segura de lo que te digo. ¡Tengo toda la razón! Así que tienes que tomar ventaja de todo eso. Toma el mando del juego." Ginny dijo. "A menos que claro te guste que el tenga el poder." Agregó rápidamente después de ver la expresión en la cara de Hermione. Hermione se rió y tiró una almohada a su amiga. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Gracias, Ginny. Aceptaré tu consejo amablemente. Ahora me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para el encuentro… eh, quiero decir la detención… que tengo esta noche." Haciendo una mueca en su cara, salió. Ella iba a preparase en serio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione caminó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Miro a su escritorio, los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados, pero no lo encontró allí. Caminó hacia su escritorio dónde un pedazo de pergamino estaba flotando en medio del aire. Lo recogió y lo leyó. Simplemente era una lista de lo que ella tenía que hacer. Ninguna carta o algo. Simplemente una lista.

_1. Organice los papeles._

_2. Llene la piel de la serpiente dentro los frascos. _

_3. Espere por más instrucciones. _

Hermione suspiró. _El muy cobarde. _Probablemente no quiso enfrentarla después de lo que pasó en la biblioteca, temprano. Frunció el entrecejo cuando comprendió que se sentía desilusionada por no encontrarlo. Intentando agitar los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, echo una mirada alrededor del cuarto y encontró los papeles que se suponía, tenía que ordenar.

Hizo lo mismo con la piel de la serpiente. Hecho una mirada alrededor del cuarto y se preguntó cómo averiguaría su próxima tarea. Termino de llenar el último frasco, Lo puso en el estante y hecho una mirada alrededor. De repente una brisa muy fría paso a través del cuarto y levanto en vuelo todos los papeles por la habitación. Hermione gimió y corrió detrás de ellos, la brisa se fue tan de repente como llego. No sabiendo de donde infiernos es que vino, hecho una mirada alrededor pero no encontró nada, que lo pudo haber causado. Se dobló para recoger todos los papeles que estaban por todas partes. Cuando termino de recoger el último, Sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se puso de pie y cuando lo hizo, su cuerpo choco con alguien.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger." Pronunció con lentitud en su oreja, mientras unas manos subían por sus brazos. Hermione se estremeció y volvió su cabeza para buscarlo. Él estaba parado junto a ella y aunque Hermione no estaba tocándolo, ella podía sentir que cada poro de su cuerpo respondía a su cercanía. "Es bueno verla cumpliendo con sus tareas." Hermione no podía encontrar su voz. Abrió entonces su boca y la cerró de nuevo, pero ninguna palabra salió. "¿Se siente mal, Srta. Granger?" Respiró en su oreja. Hermione tomo una respiración insegura y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Snape, con determinación a sus ojos. _Toma el mando de la situación, Hermione. _

"Yo estoy bien, Profesor. Simplemente, un poco acalorada." Ella lo miró a los ojos a través de sus pestañas y empezó a desabotonar su blusa. Se libero de los dos primeros botones, decidió que era bastante para permitirle ver su hendidura. "Usted sabe, que el calor hace que uno no pueda trabajar bien." Ella le sonrió traviesamente y miró como sus ojos se nublaban. Ella podía sentir, que él apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de cerrarla de golpe contra la pared y tomarla allí. _Por mi eso estaría muy bien. _

"¿Al parecer, nunca puede quedarse vestida apropiadamente, en mi presencia, Srta. Granger?" Él preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Hermione sonrió. Miró que sus ojos vagaban por su camisa.

Él se apoyó en ella y poso ligeramente su lengua encima de su oreja, haciendo a Hermione abrir la boca, apoyo sus brazos en él. "Y, Srta. Granger, a usted parece, que le gusta enseñar más de la cuenta. Ahora se abotona la camisa para que pueda darle más instrucciones." Él caminó atrás y sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Hermione quiso gritar. Estaba muy frustrada. ¿Por qué él seguía haciendo esto con ella? Consiguiendo excitarla y estropeando todo después, rechazándola. El vio las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se abotonó la camisa y se volvió a enfrentarlo.

"¿Por qué tan disgustada, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó con curiosidad fingida. Cuando no le contestó, el siguió. "Bien, creo que su próxima tarea la está esperando. Sígame, Granger."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°"

¿Cómo te fue?" Ginny le preguntó apenas vio a Hermione entrar por el agujero del retrato. Quedaban algunos alumnos en la sala. Los muchachos estaban en la esquina jugando ajedrez, completamente distraídos del mundo. Hermione suspiró y le contó todo a Ginny. Al final ella se cayó en el sillón y puso mala cara. "Él, es realmente malo." Hermione bufo.

"Él está jugando contigo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Él obviamente, disfruta con todo esto." Ginny se rió tontamente a su propio comentario.

"La verdad, Ginny. Yo sé que él está jugando conmigo. Pero esta consiguiendo que me sienta frustrada en todo. Me trae en un estado dónde soy capas de hacer… hacer lo que sea… por conseguir lo que necesito, para que entonces él me rechace de una manera u otra." Hermione explicó. "Yo necesito poner fin a todo esto. ¡Simplemente es demasiado agotador!"

Ginny sonrió. "Yo te entiendo."

"Bien, entonces. ¿Qué hago yo?" Hermione preguntó.

"Necesitas hacer exactamente como dijiste. Has cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres. De seguro para este tiempo, él no podrá resistirse. Él ya no puede jugar más contigo. Necesitas hacerlo ceder." Ginny dijo.

"¿Bien, sólo qué exactamente, no se como?"

"Bésalo."

"¿Yo… que?"

"Tienes que besarlo. Demostrarle que vas en serio. Que no eres sólo una muchachita tonta, jugando jueguitos tontos. Eso lo sacaría de foco, porque él nunca sospecharía que fueras tan intrépida, para hacer semejante cosa." Ginny sonrió maliciosamente. "Además de seguro el lo desea tanto como tu".


	3. fantasia desatada

_-----------------------------------_

_N__o puedo besarlo. __No. Esto no estaría…Bien, esto no funciona así. __**Pero todo lo que Ginny había dicho, parecía tener sentido. ¿Así que, por qué no? Además, tú sabes que los deseas. Sería Oh, tan sexy. **__¡Sí, pero eso no lo hace lógico¡Él es un maestro por todos los cielos! __**Oh no, esto de nuevo. Pensé que nosotras habíamos superado esa fase. Maestro o no, tú lo deseas. MUY MAL. **_

Hermione soltó un gemido de frustración y cambió de lugar en su cama, por enésima vez "¿Hermione, podrías por favor, dejar de hacer eso? Estoy intentando dormir." Se oyó la voz fastidiada y cansada de Parvati.

"Disculpa." Hermione se disculpó y apretó su cara contra la almohada. Necesitaba un poco de sueño, pero no se lo permitía. Su mente siempre parecía vagar hacia él. Sus pensamientos estaban con él. Por qué tenía que hacerle reaccionar de esta manera. Es como si no pudiera pensar en nada más estos días, excepto en él. Y los consejos de Ginny no habían ayudado mucho, exactamente. Aun no había podido decidirse, a llevar a cabo el plan de besarlo la próxima detención, o no. Ya no le quedaban muchas oportunidades, tenia que actuar rápidamente.

Oh, lo que Hermione daría por un paseo alrededor del colegio, de nuevo. Pero exactamente hace cinco días había hecho la misma cosa, y se había metido en semejante problema. Se sentó y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama, cerrando sus ojos. Necesitaba dormirse. **Ahora. **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione bostezó por millonésima vez en el día. Terminó su cena y se puso de pie. "Tengo detención, chicos, los veo luego" Dijo voz cansada y tranquila.

"Todavía me sorprende, la tranquilidad con que lo dices." Dijo Ron. "Tu y la palabra detención, es algo que nunca se me habría ocurrido a mí." Hermione palmoteó su brazo alegremente y sonrió al grupo.

Ginny le dio un codazo ligero y dijo, "Diviértete." Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y caminó fuera del comedor, frotando sus manos. La tensión de muchas noches desveladas. No eran una buena combinación. Realmente necesitaba un buen descanso.

Llegó hasta la clase de su profesor finalmente, y golpeó. _Simplemente tres más. Entonces serás libre. _Agitando sus pensamientos lejos, entró en el aula, sosteniendo su respiración. Y con el pensamiento, de lo que la haría hacer esta noche y lo que posiblemente podría salir mal, esta vez. Estuvo parada un minuto, mientras él terminaba de escribir en un pergamino.

"Hoy estará fregando los calderos, Srta. Granger." Declaró en un tono aburrido. Buscando sus ojos, él sonrió. "Están allí. No saldrá hasta que queden completamente limpios, por lo que creo, que debe de empezar de una vez. ¿No querríamos tener una oportunidad para dormir y tener esos sueños maravillosos, ahora, no cree?" Hermione podía sentir el bombeo de su sangre en su cuello. Retomo su fuerza y puso una mirada de indiferencia en su cara. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, conocía el conocía la lujuria que despertaba en ella¿entonces, qué pretendía?

"No, Señor. No lo querríamos, definitivamente." Contestó tímidamente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los calderos que tenía que fregar. Podía sentir sus ojos ardientes en su parte de atrás mientras estaba alejándose, sonrió. Sabía que él estaba mirándola la mayoría del tiempo, y esto le dio entonces más confianza, que no pensó seria posible. Cuando tenía aproximadamente dos calderos terminados, supo que lo intentaría esta noche. Seguiría el consejo de Ginny. Si había un momento perfecto para hacerlo, claro. Después de todo, no podía acercarse simplemente y besarlo.

Afortunadamente, una oportunidad perfecta se le presentó. Hermione estaba terminando la última olla después de aproximadamente tres horas de trabajo, cuando Snape dejó su escritorio y caminó hacia ella. "¿Termino, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hermione se sentía incómoda, por lo que se levantó para enfrentarlo y lo miró directo a los ojos. "Sí, Señor." Contestó. Sus labios se curvaron y tomo el primer caldero, que estaba a su alcance.

"¿Llama a esto, limpio, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó burlonamente. Hermione se enfadó por su comentario.

"Sí, lo hago. _Vaya con el profesor. _

"Bien, entonces. Creo que necesitaré enseñarle, sobre la importancia de la limpieza de un caldero. Las pociones podrían salir muy mal, si no se limpian correctamente, Srta. Granger." Dijo, mientras disfrutaba claramente en decirle algo que ella ya sabia. Hermione se enfadó aun mas, tuvo el impulso de abofetearlo. ¿Primero él jugaba con su mente y ahora la estaba acusando de no hacer bien su trabajo, de limpiar esos calderos¿Qué era lo próximo¿Iba a darle detención extra, o algo?

Snape caminó más cerca de ella. "No este tan disgustada, Srta. Granger." Susurró en su oreja. "Nosotros, podemos hacer a veces cosas tontas. Es bastante normal. Incluso para aquéllos que se creen buenos en todo."

Hermione cerro su mano en un puño, ante su comentario, Queriendo ahora con mas fuerza darle un golpe en la cara. Pero su voz interna se lo impidió, no podía herirlo aun cuando lo había pensado. Estaba una vez más en un estado en dónde no podía controlar su cuerpo y su mente. "Usted también se incluye" Ella respiró, mientras buscaba de nuevo sus ojos a través de sus pestañas, embriagada por su encierro. "¿Qué, el señor también, puede hacer cosas tontas? Porque siento mucha curiosidad acerca de cómo sería eso." Hermione se acerco mas a el. Supo que éste era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada. Porque mientras estaba tomando valor, Snape la agarro y la besó.

La primera cosa que sintió fue susto. Pero después eso menguó, se relajó en el beso. Él retrocedió a Hermione contra la pared y en este tiempo abrió su boca, permitiendo a su lengua resbalarse dentro de su boca. Hermione gimió simplemente al contacto. El contacto de su lengua contra la suya era realmente bueno. Sentía que sus rodillas le temblaban, estaba contenta de saber que él estaba sosteniéndola, porque por otra parte, habría caído al suelo y se habría desmayado.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron aun más, cuando él ahondó el beso. Todo parecía estar yendo en cámara lenta, para ella, aun así, le pareció que el beso acabó demasiado pronto. Hermione guardó sus ojos cerrados durante algún tiempo, disfrutando del efecto, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas. Abrió sus ojos finalmente para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos oscuros, locos. Supo que de seguro, leería su mente, pero en ese momento ella no podía encontrar la fuerza ni siquiera para cuidarse de eso, no intentaría resistirse.

Él se apoyó de nuevo en ella. "Srta. Granger, esto es un ejemplo de algo tonto. Esto es simplemente una vista previa de algo tonto e irrazonable que yo podría hacer con usted. Ahora si yo fuera usted, me olvidaría de esto. Porque si no lo hace, Srta. Granger, entonces usted seria la tonta. ¿Y no querría ser llamada así, verdad?" Hermione había estado sosteniendo su respiración el tiempo entero que él estuvo hablando.

El simplemente la soltó. La miró a los y sonrió burlonamente. "Puede salir ahora, Srta. Granger." dijo.

Sin pensar o decir nada más, Hermione corrió fuera del aula, sin pararse para nada, hasta que se encontró lejos de las mazmorras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"¡¿Él hizo que?!" Grito Ginny. Hermione hecho una mirada alrededor, asustada y nerviosa, mientras la callaba, pero Ginny no la escuchó. "¿Es en serio¡Oh Merlin, Hermione! Esto es bueno. Esto es muy bueno. ¿Qué estás esperando¡Dime cómo fue!"

"Bien," Hermione empezó, sintiendo el rubor arrastrarse a sus mejillas. "Yo no me voy a quejar¡fue completamente fantástico!" Dijo agitadamente y Ginny se rió. "Pero," Hermione continuó. "Es lo que él dijo después de eso, lo que me dejo tan confundida." Hermione tenía una expresión distante en su cara.

"¿Bien, vas a decirme todo, o me vas a dejar así?" Ginny preguntó, teniendo curiosidad.

"Esta bien. Disculpa." Le explicó lo que Snape le había dicho exactamente. Una vez que recitó sus palabras, vio a su amiga mirarla con los ojos tan grandes como platos.

"¡Oh mi bondad¡Él esta jugando contigo!" Ginny exclamó.

"¿De que estás hablando, ahora? Hermione preguntó desconcertado. Él simplemente me rechazó."

"No, lo estas entendiendo todo mal." Ginny explicó. "Por qué el no te habría besado, si él no lo hubiera querido. Él está presumiendo, claramente. Mostrándote lo que podría hacerte. Quiero decir. Si solo un beso te afecta tanto, piensa en el resto de él... tú sabes. El sólo quiere confundirte."

"Bien, está funcionando." Dijo sintiéndose miserable. "Oh, Ginny. ¿En qué me he metido?" Preguntó.

"Es un juego sucio, pero increíblemente sexy." Ginny dijo, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se alegro que fuera sábado. Aunque tenía detención esa noche, no tenía que verlo durante el día, por lo menos. Lo antes de que había sido la experiencia mas agradable, ahora se había convertido en una gran confusión, qué hacer, qué decir, o cómo actuar con él.

La cena llegó y fue todo demasiado rápido para Hermione. Ahora si estaba lista para pretender estar enferma y safarse de la detención, incluso enfermarse a propósito. ¿Dónde estaban esos dulces para vomitar, de Fred y George ahora que los necesitaba? Deseó que él no lo hiciera tan difícil.

Después de besarla, simplemente la había empujado lejos, tan fríamente, en lugar de seguir besándola y hacerla…. Cuando ella llego a los calabozos, Hermione decidió que necesitaba hacer algo sobre todo esto. No podía permitir, que siguiera torturándola más. Encontraría una manera de confrontarlo, de algún modo. Necesitaba hacer algo.

Cuando Vovió a re limpiar los calderos del día anterior, no podía estar peor, lo miraba a cada rato. Su mente estaba en alguna otra parte, y sólo volvió cuando Snape dijo algo, comprendió cuánto tiempo había estado fregando el mismo caldero una y otra vez.

"Yo sé que le dije, que limpiara los calderos, mejor, pero no quería que los disolviera completamente, Srta. Granger." Snape comentó.

"Disculpe, Señor." Respondió, sabiendo bien que era inútil protestar por un asunto tan tonto. Una vez que termino, Snape caminó una vez más hacia ella, recogió un caldero y lo examinó.

"Bien, ha terminado. Pero todavía podría mejorar." Él sonrió con desprecio. Hermione lo miro enojo. Él sonrió. "Estaba preguntándome cuando cambiaria su expresión, Srta. Granger. Porque las miradas que usted estaba echándome mientras fregaba estos encantadores calderos, no eran nada de enojo." Él miró el cambio de expresión de su cara, por una de confianza.

"¿Bien, como era mi mirada?" Preguntó, intentando tomar algo de compostura.

Los ojos de Snape se nublaron peligrosamente de repente, cuando él se agacho una vez más al nivel de su oreja. "Lujuria."

Él respiró en su oreja. Hermione podía sentir una vez más el temblor en sus rodillas. Y sintió que el vértigo la invadía. Intentando asegurarse de no caer al piso, se agarró de sus brazos. Esta acción lo hizo retirar su boca un poco, lo suficiente para que sus narices casi se estuvieran tocando, él estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos. Sus manos bajaron a sus caderas, sosteniéndola.

"Por favor." Hermione rogó.

"¿Por favor que, Srta. Granger?" Snape preguntó con frialdad.

"Por favor... Béseme." Susurró y vio los ojos de su profesor chispear peligrosamente. Él se acerco más a ella, ladeando su cabeza, sólo un poco. Sus labios casi se estaban tocando, apenas un milímetro lejos y cada nervio en el cuerpo de Hermione estaban anticipándose al paso final.

"Creo que sería muy impropio, Srta. Granger" Habló contra sus labios, enviando escalofríos por su espina. Él la miró a los ojos, no atreviéndose a hacer ningún movimiento. Hermione reveló un gimoteo frustrado y soltó sus brazos, retrocediendo a la pared, intentando conseguir alejarse de él. Pero él no había soltado sus caderas, por lo que su acción súbita, lo hizo seguirla y cerrarla de golpe en la pared. Abriendo la boca al contacto súbito de su cuerpo, Hermione puso sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de él. Snape se rió entre dientes en su oreja cuando ella se aferró a él. "¿Eres muy persistente, cierto?"

Dejo el contacto de sus labios en su oreja, y bajo a su cuello. "veinte puntos de Gryffindor, por intentar seducir a un profesor." Habló suavemente, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello. "Y otros veinte por ser tan mala." Él siguió besándola, bajando hasta que se encontró con su hombro. Hermione estaba respirando con dificultad, mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Y no podemos olvidarnos de otros veinte puntos, por tener pensamientos impropios con un profesor, mientras sus manos estaban en su bragas durante el último mes." Él siseo, haciéndole soltar un gemido. Como supo que ella había estado tocándose mientras pensaba en él, la estaba volviendo loca.

Hermione podía sentir la presión de un dedo subiendo por su pierna, haciéndola estremecer. Mas aun, cuando ese dedo se volvió dos y casi estaba bajo su falda, pero algo los interrumpió.

_¿Quien esta golpeando? _

Se separaron rápidamente. Snape enderezó su túnica y le dio una mirada rápida a Hermione, asegurándose que ella también estuviera bien. Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó. "Entre." Dijo monótonamente. La puerta se abrió y la profesora McGonnagal entro.

"Hola, Severus. Espero que no esté interrumpiendo nada." Dijo, mientras echaba una mirada a una agitada Hermione y luego a Snape.

"No, claro que no. La Srta. Granger simplemente ya estaba saliendo." Dijo, mientras miraba a Hermione. Ella que había estado mirando hacia sus zapatos, asintió, mientras buscaba los ojos de Snape, antes de terminar de salir rápidamente del cuarto.

Podría jurar que le vio sonreírle a ella, sólo antes de que saliera. Hermione atravesó los vestíbulos, repasando los eventos de esa noche, mordiendo su labio inferior, sonriendo. ¡Eso había sido tan íntimo! Por primera vez en su vida, estaba fastidiada y enfadada, con su profesora McGonnagal. Había estropeado la oportunidad de conseguir ser acariciada por el hombre más sexy del castillo. Supo que tendría que decirle lo que había pasado en detalle a Ginny. Una vez más.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El único problema era, que no pudo conseguir estar con Ginny a solas. Los muchachos habían notado su distancia en los últimos días, y aparentemente se habían hecho la meta de no quitarle un ojo de encima, en todo momento. ¿Como podía sacárselos de encima, y safarse de sus insulso interrogatorio de "¿Te sientes bien?" o "¿qué te está pasando?" o "¿Te podemos ayudar en algo"?. Parecía que habían deducido que algo estaba pasando con Hermione ya que estaba actuando bastante extraña en la última semana. Había estado nerviosa y risueña. Dos cosas que definitivamente no eran parte de su carácter.

Hermione estaba sentada frente a Ginny, intercambiando miradas significativas mientras comían. Ginny sabia que había algo grande que Hermione quería decirle, dos veces anoche y aproximadamente cuatro veces hoy en el vestíbulo, pero los muchachos no parecían quererla dejar sola.

"Por que, Hermione." Harry empezó. Ella rompió el contacto de ojos con Ginny y lo miro. "¿Quieres decirnos qué está pasando?" Preguntó.

Hermione surcó sus cejas, pero los muchachos no interceptaron la mirada nerviosa que ella tiró a Ginny. "¿Qué quieren decir?" Ella preguntó.

"Sabes muy bien lo que nosotros queremos decir." Ron hablo con una voz ligeramente amarga. Levantando su tono un poco, y continuó." Has estado actuando de manera extraña, toda la semana y nosotros…"

"… lo qué nosotros queremos decir, Hermione," Harry dijo, tirando una mirada de advertencia a Ron, diciéndole que no se ofuscara. Parecía que los muchachos habían planeado esta confrontación de antemano. "Es que, has estado evitándonos durante días y parece que algo te tiene muy nerviosa y..." Harry buscó la palabra correcta. "risueña."

Hermione estaba mirando a Ginny, suplicando por el rescate, de nuevo. Cuando no vino, Hermione abrió su boca y la cerró de nuevo. Abriéndola de nuevo, y al fin dijo, "Miren muchachos. Nada está pasando. Pienso que es por la tarea extra, de estos días… "

"No,…no lo hagas." Ron la interrumpió. "No culpes de nuevo a las tarea, Hermione."

"Eh muchachos." Ginny empezó, viniendo al rescate finalmente. "¿No se preocupe por ella, de acuerdo? Hermione simplemente está pasando ahora mismo por algo, pero pronto habrá terminado. Lo prometo." Hermione le tiró una mirada de gratitud.

Harry miraba a Ginny y a Hermione, entonces con una expresión herida dijo. "¿Y por qué no puedes compartir eso con nosotros, Hermione?" Preguntó. Harry.

"Porque." Ella declaró. "Es cosas de muchachas. No querrás saber." Ella dijo.

"Pero nosotros queremos." Susurró Ron.

"¿Oh, ahora, Ronald?" Hermione preguntó, empezando a molestarse con los muchachos ahora. _¿Por qué no me dejan sola simplemente? _"¿Quieren en serio que yo les explique cómo trabaja la anatomía reproductora de las chicas, y por qué nosotras sangramos todos los meses y nuestras hormonas se vuelven locas durante ese tiempo? Y esto pasa cada mes" Ella entrecerró los ojos. Las bocas de Ron y Harry estaban ahora abiertas y parecían que habían perdido el don de la palabra. Después de un silencio muy incómodo, Hermione se puso de pie y colgó su mochila en su hombro. "Yo, pensé que no." Dijo, mientras salía del comedor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estaba a mitad del camino, cuando Ginny llego junto a ella, con la respiración entrecortada de correr y reírse al mismo tiempo. "Que… bien,…ah…los dejaste mudos." Dijo, riéndose, a medio coger su respiración. Una vez que pudo respirar normalmente, sonrió a Hermione. "Nunca supe que pudieras quedar tan convincentemente. Debes de haber visto sus caras. "Ese momento, no tuvo precio."

Hermione sonrió a su amiga. "Me alegro que funcionara. Estaba tan angustiada, ellos no se conforman con cualquier explicación." Ella enganchó su brazo en Ginny y caminó fuera. "Bueno, pienso que los muchachos ahora nos dejarán, bastante tiempo, para decirme lo que pasó anoche." Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban, bueno, mas bien, Hermione era la que hablaba sin parar, mientras los ojos de Ginny se agrandaban a cada segundo, y algunos suspiros salían de su boca de vez en cuando". Yo podría jurar él me sonrió cuando salí." Ginny una vez más se quedo muda.

"Estupendo Hermione. Encontraste una manera de dejarme muda." Ginny dijo. Después de un momento de silencio, Ginny detuvo a Hermione y la miraba. "¿Y bien?" ella preguntó.

"¿Bien, que?" Hermione contestó, desconcertada.

"¿Bien, qué vas a llevar¿Cuándo te vas a preparar¿Tienes ropa interior sexy¿Cómo llevaras tu pelo¿Qué perfume usaras?" Ginny preguntó con impaciencia. Podría decir por la mirada que Hermione estaba dándole, que realmente no estaba comprendiendo sus preguntas. "Cielos, Hermione. ¿No has pensado en absoluto sobre esto? Quiero decir, obviamente ésta es la última detención y sólo una cosa puede pasar esta noche."

"Ginny, no estoy bastante segura… "

"¡Vas a tener sexo con el, esta noche, Hermione!" Grito Ginny. Hermione echaba una mirada alrededor, con una expresión horrorizada. Había unas alumnas que las miraban fijamente ahora. Ginny sonrió dulcemente a ellas y arrastró a Hermione fuera, en dirección diferente. "¿No has comprendido en serio todavía esto, Verdad?"

"No..." Hermione dijo quedamente. Realmente no tenía idea. _Oh Merlin. __Ginny tiene razón. Después de anoche él probablemente esperará que yo vaya preparada. ¿Qué hago? _Hermione miraba a Ginny con pánico escrito en su cara. "Oh mi bondad, Ginny. ¿¡Qué hago!?"

"No te preocupes." Ginny contestó confiadamente. "Yo te ayudaré. Para esta noche estarás más que lista, para disfrutar de tu profesor de pociones."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"No sé, Ginny." Hermione dijo, mientras se estudiaba en el espejo. "No piensas que se ve algo, vistoso…"

"¿Vistoso? Sí." Ginny dijo alegremente. Hermione suspiró y paso sus ojos fijamente, una vez más encima de su cuerpo entero. Su falda era diminuta, su blusa apretada hacia resaltar su busto, su pelo fue peinado para caerse en un lado, y ella llevaba puesto algo de rubor en sus labios. Definitivamente no era su imagen usual. "Confía en mí, Hermione. Una vez que Snape te vea, él no podrá mantener sus manos lejos de ti" Hermione suspiró de nuevo y asintió.

"Eso espero." Mordió su labio. "Por todos los cielos, Ginny. Nunca he estado tan nerviosa en mi vida." Esto era verdad. Su estómago se sentía como si sostuviera más de un millón de mariposas que pugnaban por salir fuera, y sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina. "¿Y que si él no quiere dormir conmigo¿Qué, si él apenas me ve, y se de mí?" Preguntó angustiadamente.

"¡Hermione!" Ginny exclamó mientras rodando sus ojos. "Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es la única cosa que definitivamente no estará pasando esta noche." Ella volvió a Hermione por los hombros para enfrentarla. "Sugiero que te olvides de estos pensamientos tontos y te prepares para una noche muy larga. Estoy segura que te tomará mucha energía para agradarlo." Ginny se rió tontamente. Hermione tuvo que forzar una sonrisa a eso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El corazón de Hermione estaba corriendo más rápido que un cohete, cuando golpeó en su puerta esa noche. Ésta era la última detención y le podría ir de tantas maneras diferentes, Hermione no supo ya que esperar. Oyó su voz dándole la orden de entrar, y tomando una respiración profunda abrió la puerta y caminó dentro de la oficina. Cerrando la puerta, Hermione se dio la vuelta y busco a Snape.

"Buenas tardes, Srta. Granger." Snape dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su cara. Él se levantó y caminó adelante de su escritorio, apoyándose en él, cruzó sus brazos. "¿Usted podría decirme, por qué tengo el placer de verla… tan arreglada?" Podía ver como sus ojos la examinan de arriba abajo, estudiando cada cambio que ella había hecho esa tarde.

"Por ninguna razón, Profesor." Contestó y la esquina de su boca tiró bruscamente en una media sonrisa. "Ninguna razón en absoluto." Hermione podía ver que sus ojos se encendían gravemente de nuevo, la hizo temblar.

Snape se puso de pie de su posición y caminó hacia Hermione. "¿Realmente, ahora no hay ninguna razón en absoluto?" Él estaba de pie delante de ella, retiro un mechón de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja y paso su mano a través de sus cabellos. "Y yo que estaba pensando que la pequeña y cándida, Srta. Granger estaba queriendo impresionar a su profesor de pociones..." Él se apoyó más cerca, en su oreja. "... como lo que pasó anoche." Los síntomas de la noche anterior volvieron de nuevo y tuvo que poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello para no caerse. "¿Acaso, crees que soy tonto, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó, sosteniéndola una vez más con sus manos en sus caderas.

Hermione estaba pérdida en sus palabras. "No..." Ella logro hablar de algún modo. Tomando una respiración profunda, recogió la fuerza para seguir. "De hecho, Profesor, usted tiene razón." Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. "Yo, estaba intentando impresionarlo." Ahora era Hermione la que se apoya en él, y hablaba en su oreja. "¿Está funcionando, Señor?" Preguntó descaradamente.

Hermione consiguió un gruñido como contestación y sonrió de satisfacción. Sabía que lo tenía ahora. Así como cuando él la tenía. El apretó aun más sus caderas y tiró su cuerpo contra el suyo y tomo sus labios con los suyos. Hermione gimió al contacto. Cuando su beso se ahondó, sus manos empezaron a viajar por su cuerpo. Su mano siguió bajando hasta agarrar su trasero y la otra la puso bajo de su camisa, en la piel lisa de su espalda. Todo el rato, las manos de Hermione estaban vagando a través de su pelo y la parte de atrás de su cuello, acercando su rostro como fuera posible.

Snape empezó a ponerse consciente de que Hermione, estaba parada en la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo a el, por lo que, la recogió por sus muslos y la tiró en su escritorio. Ella gimió al contacto con la superficie dura, pero pronto estaba distraída por cierto par de labios que la tomaban de nuevo. Estaba sentándose en su escritorio con sus piernas balanceándose en el aire, fuera del borde y él estaba de pie entre ellas.

"¿Yo puedo tomar eso como un sí?" Le preguntó, refiriéndose a la pregunta que le había hecho hace unos minutos. En lugar de contestar él empezó a besar, su mejilla bajando hacia su cuello, dando mordiscos en su carne suave, dejando su marca. Hermione tiró su cabeza al lado opuesto, dándole más espacio para hacer, abriendo la boca y moliendo sus caderas con las de el, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Pasando sus manos encima de su cuerpo, hasta encontrar los botones de su camisa. Uno por uno ella los deshizo, creyendo todo el tiempo, que esto realmente no estaba pasando.

"Creo que es tiempo de seguir esto a mi cuarto." Snape susurró en su oreja. "¿No está de acuerdo, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó dado un golpecito con su lengua encima de su oreja. Hermione gimió en contestación y rápidamente agitó su cabeza en un sí. Sin vacilación, Snape recogió a Hermione de su posición y la llevó hacia un estante alto de libros. Empujó un libro, y el estante giró para revelar una alcoba grande, ligeramente iluminada.

Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo para echar una mirada alrededor. Estaba demasiado ocupada tirándose en la cama. Ellos habían logrado despojarse de algo de ropa, Hermione estaba ahora en sus prendas interiores, mientras Snape estaba llevando sólo sus pantalones. Sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más lentos cuando él subió encima de ella y la besó suavemente. Hermione echo completamente en la cama y abrió la boca al beso, sentía su mano entre sus bragas verdes. "El color de Slytherin... Lo has planeado todo, Srta. Granger." Él susurró mientras colocaba un dedo en su clítoris.

Hermione podía tener un orgasmo allí mismo. Con ese simple toque, pero ella quería más. _Ahora. _"Por favor..." Rogó.

"¿Por favor, que, Srta. Granger?" Preguntó, sabiendo bien lo que ella necesitaba.

"Por favor... ¡tóqueme!"

Y con eso él empujó un dedo dentro de ella. Hermione gimió ruidosamente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Después de unos segundos de permitirle ese placer Snape empezó empujando su dedo, más profundamente. Pronto agregó un segundo dedo. Ahora ella estaba meciéndose de un lado a otro, sin molestarse por controlar sus gemidos. Cuando ella estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax, sin embargo, él los sacó. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero él se apoyó susurrado, "Nosotros no queremos estropear todo ahora, por un simple placer?" Hermione suspiró y envolvió sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de él. "Me dice una cosa, Srta. Granger." Snape continuó en una voz susurrante. "Quién tomó su virginidad. Yo puedo decir que ya no lo es." Él empezó a dibujar un sendero de besos calientes por su cuello, dejando rastros ardientes detrás.

"Profesor… yo no creo… yo pienso que es esto no le… le incumbe." Ella consiguió hablar entre los estremecimientos.

Snape la mordió en su hombro. "Srta. Granger," Él empezó. "Yo soy, ahora el que esta con usted." El siseo de nuevo sus palabras. "Pienso más bien que si me incumbe."

Hermione pretendió considerar esto por un momento. Realmente no podía enfocar su mente en la pregunta, gracias a su profesor, pero decidió ceder. "Él… fue… fue Vic… Víctor Krum." Consiguió hablar. Le indicó que se levantara un poco, y desenganchó su sostén, permitiéndole liberar sus pechos. Rápidamente se puso a pellizcar y a amamantar cada pezón. Hermione gimió más, el continuo bajando hacia su ombligo, y mas. Sabia lo que seguía y esa sensación fue aun peor, le estaba enviando zumbidos de placer a través de su cuerpo.

"¿Cuarto año, imagino?" Preguntó. Hermione sólo pudo cabecear su cabeza y exhalar un chillón "Si". Las bragas pronto fueron a hacerle compañía al sostén en el suelo y Snape no gastó otro segundo. Empeso a acariciar con su lengua en su centro. Hermione gimió muy ruidosamente mientras Snape continuó en su parte sensible, Pero una vez más se detuvo antes de que llegara a su clímax.

Volvió a enfrentarla de nuevo. "Me dice, Srta. Granger. ¿Dónde lo hizo?" Hermione apenas podía respirar. El hombre seguro sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo le estaba doliendo por las ansias de ser llenado por él, y no podía pensar en nada más. "Le hice una pregunta, Srta. Granger." Él siseo en su oreja. Hermione gimió cuando ella sintió uno de sus dedos tocando su clítoris de nuevo.

"En su… en su cuarto, en la nave." Hermione contestó.

"¿Ahora, eso no fue tan bueno, verdad?" Snape preguntó descaradamente. Hermione agitó su cabeza y abrió la boca cuando él entro su dedo de nuevo en ella. "Pero me dice otra cosa, Srta. Granger." Continuó, mientras mordía su cuello, dejando otra marca. "¿Él la hizo retorcerse como yo lo hago. El la hacia gritar con tan sólo un simple golpecito…" En este momento Snape dio un golpecito de su dedo delante de su clítoris, haciéndole gritar de placer. " ¿… de su dedo¿Él podía tocarla de la manera en que yo lo hago, ahora mismo¿Y la hizo nadar en olas de éxtasis, sin incluso darle un orgasmo?"Ella se sentía, que tan solo el sonido de su voz, podía llevarla al borde.

"No..." Ella respiró. Abrió sus ojos desde su posición y lo busco a él con gran lujuria.

"Yo pienso que no." Snape hizo un comentario, con una sonrisa furtiva sobre su cara. Sus dedos en su parte sensible, deteniéndose siempre, antes de que ella alcanzara su orgasmo, sólo para continuar de nuevo.

Hermione decidió que no podía soportarlo ya. Agarró su mano para detenerlo. "Profesor..." Susurró. "Lo necesito. En mí. Ahora." Snape sonrió, recuperando su mano.

"Estaba preguntándome cuando me lo pediría." Le dijo con su voz lisa. Los ojos de Hermione viajaron hacia el, mientras el se despojaba del resto de su ropa. Ella sonrió y paso su mano por su pecho, La fue resbalando hacia abajo despacio y abrió la boca cuando ella vio su miembro. _¡Oh Merlin¡Es enorme!... "encajará, en mi. "_No preocupe." Él susurró, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Hermione lo acarició rápidamente una vez o dos veces, ganando un gemido de él.

Snape resbaló sus manos despacio hacia sus muslos y los separo un poco más. Se posicionó en su entrada mientras la miraba. Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados, ahora se estaba mordiendo su labio por la sensación de su punta apenas tocando su entrada. "Por favor..." Ella rogó de nuevo. "Ahora..." Sin tener que decirlo dos veces, Snape empujó en ella hasta donde fue posible. Hermione gritó de placer y oyó que él gemía. Dudó por un momento, permitiéndole que se acostumbrara a la idea de semejante erección dentro de ella y entonces la saco de nuevo, sólo para empujar un poco más. Pronto, Hermione estaba encontrándose que sus embestidas se estaban poniendo más rápidas y más fuertes. Hermione no podía oírse ni siquiera ya respirar, por todos los gemidos y gemidos que los dos estaban sacando. Había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, concediéndole que su penetración fuera más profunda cuando él meció su cuerpo de un lado a otro. "¡Más rápido!" Ella jadeó necesitaba todo de él ahora.

"Mmm... como desees..." Él susurró y mordió su oreja, mientras la embestía más rápido ahora. Hermione sentía que estaba nadando en una piscina grande, de éxtasis, cuando Snape pegaba en su punto G con cada empujón. Ella no podía creer el inmenso placer que él estaba dándole y supo que no estaba muy lejos del clímax. Podía sentir que sus músculos se tensaban. Con un último empujón ella llego al borde. Sus uñas se clavaban en su piel mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. En el proceso, Snape entró dentro de ella, mientras mordía su cuello, echando todo su semen dentro de su útero. Con un último empujón y un gemido, los dos se detuvieron y él se derrumbó encima de ella.

Mientras los dos estaban intentando coger su respiración, Hermione consiguió de golpe volver a la realidad. Realmente había dormido con un maestro. ¡Con su profesor de pociones, por todos los cielos! _¡Oh por los huesos de Merlin¿Qué he hecho¡Aunque nunca he sentido este tipo de placer antes, esto estuvo mal¿Oh Hermione, cómo pudiste permitirte hacer esto? _Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Hermione gimió una vez más cuando ella sintió dos dedos en su clítoris de nuevo.

"¿Arrepentida?" Snape pregunto, mientras sus dedos continúan fastidiándola. Hermione suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

"No..." Contestó en un cuchicheo.

Hermione sonrió para si. Ginny había tenido razón desde el principio. Ésta había sido la experiencia más asombrosa de su vida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Despertándose en una cama diferente, en un ambiente diferente y no llevando ropa, era más que suficiente para estar completamente confundido. Era exactamente cómo Hermione se sentía, cuando despertó en la mañana. _¿Dónde rayos estoy¿Por qué no estoy vestida? _Entonces en el siguiente segundo, los recuerdos de la noche regresaron. Sonrió cuando recordó los innumerables momentos que había vivido. Parecía como si hubiera sido uno más de sus sueños.

Pero al momento, Hermione surcó sus cejas cuando comprendió que Snape no estaba en su cuarto. Se sentó, sintiendo un dolor en sus muslos, Gimiendo salio de la cama y se sentó en el borde. Echo una mirada alrededor del cuarto, viendo los detalles de la habitación que no había notado esa noche.

Frunció el entrecejo, cuando pensó que sus amigos debían estar preguntándose, donde estaba ella. Había estado fuera toda la noche. _Ni la suerte puede sacarme de esta. _Rascando su cabeza, suspiró, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta. Entró en su oficina rogando que no estuviera ahí. Estaba un tanto tranquila que así fuera, porque realmente no sabría como actuar con el, después de lo sucedido. De seguro se habría visto bastante torpe, y tal vez el se burlaría de ella. Ante esto sintió ganas de llorar, caminó fuera de su oficina. Podía sentir unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, cuando corrió hacia su sala común, esperando que nadie la viera.

---------------------------------------

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí esta el tercer episodio, quiero hacer un aviso, esta historia, tiene, digamos, Humm….bueno muchas de estas escenitas. Así que espero que no les moleste mucho, de todas manera sobre aviso no hay engaño, decía mi abuela. **

**Espero no demorar mucho en pegar el siguiente capitulo. Estoy con la cabeza en un lió enorme con lo de mi tesis, al menos esto sirve para relajarme.**

**Bueno, pos ahí nos vemos**


	4. fantasia realizada

**Hola de nuevo, me alegra que de verdad les guste esta historia, he hecho llegar sus opiniones a … que es la que la escribió.**

**Para no dar lata; aquí pongo el cuarto episodio, suerte que no podía dormir, así que me puse a traducir.**

**Este capitulo me ha puesto algo colorada, por lo que me lleva a advertirles que este fin tiene ranking M. DOBLE M. así que si lo leen no me tiren piedras por que, yo solo soy la traductora, aunque algo de responsabilidad me toca, no? bueno a leer.**

**Fantasía realizada**

Ginny bostezó, mientras consultaba el reloj. Eran las seis de la mañana. Normalmente no se despertaba tan temprano, pero algo le dijo que hoy debía hacerlo. Salió de cama y se puso ropa cómoda, recogió su pelo en una coleta después de cepillarlo, y bajó a sala común que estaba desierta por ser tan temprano. Corrijamos, en ese momento, Hermione entro por el agujero del retrato, ignorando a Ginny.

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó tan bajo como le fue posible, para no llamar la atención. Hermione se volvió para ver a Ginny que está de pie allí con una expresión angustiada en su cara. Corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó, mientras esta lloraba en su hombro. "¿Hermione, estas bien?" Preguntó angustiadamente.

"¡Él… yo… anoche… ninguna nota… toda la noche… sola!" Hermione sollozó.

"Ya esta todo bien..." Ginny la alivió. "Tranquilízate. Tomo una respiración profunda, y arrastro a la chica al sofá. Ginny se sentó, con ella, dándole golpecitos tranquilizadores en la espalda. Una vez que había parado de llorar, su respiración se empeso a normalizar de nuevo, Ginny alzó su cabeza fuera de su hombro. "De acuerdo. Ahora dime exactamente lo que pasó."

Hermione tomó una respiración profunda y explicó todo. Cómo ella había bajado hasta su oficina y cómo sin incluso sin darle su tarea, la había llevado a su alcoba. Cómo lo habían hecho toda la noche y cómo se despertó en la mañana asustaba por lo que había hecho. También, explicó cómo se había sentido completamente vacía, despertándose en su cama sola, sin una nota o algo. A final de la historia la boca de Ginny estaba colgando, presa de escepticismo.

"Oh mi Dios, Hermione. ¡Tuviste sexo con un maestro!" Exclamó en un cuchicheo entusiasmado. Hermione miraba Ginny con una expresión angustiada en su cara.

"Yo sé, Ginny. Acaso no escuchaste. Yo todavía no lo termino de procesar completamente…"

"¿Cómo fue?" Interrumpió Ginny. A Hermione le tomó desprevenidamente, su pregunta y simplemente la miro por un segundo.

"Él…bueno, uh." Hermione empezó. Con una mirada significativa de Ginny, Hermione cedió. "Oh, cielos, Ginny. ¡Él estuvo asombroso!" Dijo con una expresión soñadora. "Su manera de tocarme, su olor, su sabor. Él podía hacer el golpecito más simple con su mano y él me tendría gimiendo y suplicando su misericordia. Él parecía un dios del sexo." Ginny parecía que estaba a punto de reírse tontamente, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Hermione, no te importaría si yo lo felicitara?" Preguntó la pelirroja . Hermione se rió y le pegó con una almohada.

"¿Ginny, qué voy hacer?" Preguntó, con una expresión se paresia a la de un cachorro abandonado. "Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó y ahora no sé como actuar delante de él. Nunca debí haberte escuchado... nunca debí hacerlo..." Hermione siguió mascullando sobre lo que ella no debió de haber hecho. Esto incomodó mucho a Ginny, quién termino abofeteando a su amiga en la cara. "¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Hermione. Te lo merecías." Mirando a su amiga con una expresión dura. "Escucha. Lo que pasó, pasó. No hay modo de cambiar eso. La única cosa importante es que lo disfrutaste. Así que no molestes tanto. Pretende como que todo es normal. Después de todo, sólo tú puedes decidir si te comportas como una persona torpe, o no. Así que yo digo, no seas torpe."

Hermione suspiró. "¿Pero, me pregunto si esto solo habrá sido para el, un acto de una noche? ¿Que hay si el esta arrepentido? ¿Qué si se lo informa a Dumbledore?" Hermione habría seguido, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

"En primer lugar, Hermione, él no va a informárselo a Dumbledore. Recuerda que él también lo quiso, tanto como tú, y él estaría metido en el problema también. Segundo, si el se arrepintió - qué yo lo dudo - entonces tienes que recordarle por qué lo hizo en primer lugar." Ginny explicó. Hermione estaba escuchando cada palabra. "Y si fuera simplemente un acto de una sola noche, entonces te olvidas del bastardo y sigues con tu vida. Así de simple. No le permitas verte así. Necesitas tener mano firme en esto.

Después de un momento de profundos pensamientos de parte de Hermione, sonrió y busco a su amiga. "Gracias, Ginny. ¿Qué haría sin ti?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aunque no durmió bien la noche anterior, Hermione se sentó en la mesa del desayuno con una sonrisota en su cara. "Eh, chicos." Dijo animadamente, pero en lugar de mirar a sus amigos, sus ojos se posaron en la mesa de los profesores. _Él no está allí... _No queriendo sentirse defraudada por el hecho de que su amante de la noche anterior no estuviera allí, retrocedió su atención a los muchachos.

Ron gruñó. "Hoy es lunes. ¿Cómo debo sentirme? ¿Realmente tenían que darnos pociones dobles en un lunes? Como si el día no fuera bastante malo ya..." Harry gruñó estando de acuerdo y casi se llenó tan ávidamente la boca igual que Ron, con la comida.

Hermione bebió su jugo. Lo tenía totalmente olvidado. **¡Pociones dobles hoy**! Los muchachos volvieron su cabeza rápidamente hacia su amiga mientras Ginny le daba golpecitos en la espalda, sabiendo totalmente por qué su amiga se estaba ahogando. "Estoy bien." Hermione graznó fuera después de aproximadamente un minuto de espasmos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su garganta se sentía como si se hubiera rasgado en pedazos. "Los veré en pociones muchachos. Tengo que ir a conseguir algo para mi garganta. Me esta quemando." continuó tosiendo, mientras intentaba hacer que su expresión parezca tan normal como fuera posible.

Se levantó y empezó a correr fuera del vestíbulo, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Después de todo, no era cierto que necesitara algo para su garganta. Sólo había fingido. Corrió a su dormitorio y se tiró en su cama. Tan loca como parecía, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para la clase. Ahora mismo, todo lo que ella sentía eran ganas de vomitar.

_Tranquila, Hermione, cálmate. _Tomó una respiración profunda. _Es sólo un hombre. Simplemente un hombre común. __**Una persona que puede hacer cosas increíbles en el cuerpo de una muchacha... **__¿Usted se calla, de acuerdo? no estás ayudando. _Hermione gimió. Ahora incluso estaba hablando con ella misma. Este hombre estaba volviéndola demente. No importaba que todavía estuviera asustada por lo de anoche, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la manera que sus manos viajaron alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole el placer que sólo él podía. Mordió su labio cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente.

Hermione se recostó en la cama y gimió cuando recordó su miembro grande llenándola, empujándola al límite. Su mano empezó el viaje hacia abajo, Hermione estaba retorciéndose a su propio toque, pensando uno y otra vez, en el profesor de pociones. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara al borde y cuando termino no pudo reprimir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se levanto de la cama y fue al espejo, mientras enderezaba su túnica. Agarró la mochila y fue hacia la clase de Snape, mientras pensaba sólo una cosa. _Soy patética. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione llego diez minutos tarde a la clase. Había estado debatiéndose todo el camino si debía ir o no, pero pronto llego a la conclusión de que tenía que asistir. Pero cuando entró en el aula, sintió que su decisión fue muy desfavorable. Si hubiera llegado temprano él no habría sido tan malo. Pero ahora, no sólo tuvo que soportarlo a el sino también las miradas de sus compañeros. _Súper. Más atención. Exactamente lo que yo quería. _Hermione mordió su labio nerviosamente y examino a Snape, que tenía una expresión muy divertida en su cara.

"Srta. Granger. Que bueno que decidiera unirse a la clase." Dijo con su voz grave. "Me alegro que pueda concedernos unos minutos de su tiempo para presentarse aquí." Hermione estaba bastante agitada y nerviosa cuando sus ojos fríos se dirigieron a ella. Quiso moverse pero no pudo, todos sus músculos parecían estar protestando contra cualquier clase de movimiento. Hermione sabia que debía romper el contacto con él, porque si no, él sabría exactamente lo que ella había estado haciendo antes de llegar. "¿Tenemos que darle una invitación especial para tomar asiento también, Srta. Granger? Si no le importa me gustaría continuar con mi lección." Preguntó sarcásticamente y Hermione saltó al sonido de su voz. Caminó rápidamente hacia su asiento a lado de Harry y Ron que estaban mirándola con curiosidad. Esto iba a ser un infierno de clase.

Y de seguro. A lo largo de la lección entera, Hermione no prestó atención a una sola palabra que Snape dijo. En cambio todo lo que podía hacer era mirar la manera en que su cuerpo se movía cuando él caminaba alrededor de la clase, explicando algo sobre la poción u otra cosa. Miraba sus manos elegantes, cuando se deslizaban por la pizarra, mientras apuntaba algunas notas para la clase. Y la manera en que sus ojos se demoraban en ella sólo un segundo más largo que en nadie más y la manera que le provocaba unos escalofríos por su espina. Al final de la clase, la ropa interior de Hermione estaba mojada y pensó que no podía estar peor, realmente se estaba volviendo demente. Es decir, si ya no lo estaba. Así que mejor era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Snape parecía tener otros planes en mente. "La clase termino. Granger, quédese un momento." Hermione se quedo fría. Asintió despacio, dio un adiós rápido a sus amigos, y se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. Cuando el último estudiante dejó el salón, la puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de ella. Snape estaba sentando en su escritorio. "Acérquese." Dijo en una voz escasamente audible. Hermione miraba al suelo, dio unos pasos hasta que estuvo de pie justo delante de su escritorio.

"Señor, yo siento haber llegado tarde, yo…" Empezó nerviosamente.

"Se sentía tan insegura, al pensamiento de verme después de lo ocurrido, anoche." La interrumpió, con su voz fría. Él tenía una expresión pagada de sí misma en su cara. Hermione abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerro de nuevo cuando no encontró las palabras.

Snape se puso de pie y dio una vuelta a su escritorio y se paro detrás de ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas después de colocar todo su pelo en un hombro. Se apoyó más cerca de su oreja y se rió entre dientes. Esto envió temblores a lo largo del cuerpo de Hermione, y apoyó su cabeza contra él. "Srta. Granger..." Snape susurró. "Usted no sabe cuánto, su inseguridad conmigo, me estimula." Hermione inhaló grandemente. "Me vuelve loco." Continuó. "Una bruja adolescente con la mente de una mujer, anhelando a su profesor de pociones. Si me da el mando completo sobre usted." Él la giró para enfrentarla. Sus manos empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. "Yo podría hacer todo lo que quisieras..." Él agarró su trasero y un gemido escapó de sus labios. La próxima parte que él susurró en su oreja, la hizo estremecer más aun. "Si me lo permite, simplemente."

Hermione gimió de nuevo, sus ojos estaban cerrados todo este tiempo. Estaba esperando por que el la besara pero no lo hizo. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente con una expresión muy contenta en su cara. "¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?" Ella susurró. Él dejó caer su cabeza a su cuello y ella suspiró cuando él la besó suavemente.

"Nada, que usted no quiera, Srta. Granger." Susurró en su oreja, mientras la rozaba con su lengua. Mordió su labio y gimió. Empujó sus caderas contra las de el y suspiró. "Ahora, dígame exactamente lo que quiere, Srta. Granger." Le dijo. Era un orden.

"Yo..." Ella respiró. "Yo quiero que usted me excite. Hágame suya. Márqueme como suya. Yo quiero que usted me tome. Posea cada partícula de mí ser." Ella abrió sus ojos y lo busco. "Yo quiero que usted me enseñe qué es el éxtasis y como se siente. Una vez más..." Ella dijo.

A esto Snape gimió en ella, tomando su cuello. "Usted es una pequeña muy mala." Dijo. "Mi próxima clase esta por entrar en cualquier momento. Pero no piense que he acabado con usted..." Le dijo.

Sus manos bajaron despacio en él, rastreando su pecho y llegando a la hebilla de su cinturón. Cuando vio su confusión, sonrió empezado a tratar de quitárselo. "¿Qué está haciendo?" Le preguntó en una voz desconcertada. "Ya le dije que mi clase… "

"Entonces que nos vean." Dijo, cuando consiguió abrir su cinturón finalmente. Ahora estaba intentando desabotonar sus pantalones, y cuando lo consiguió, los tiró abajo. Ya podía ver el contorno de su miembro grande y recto mientras su corazón se desbocaba por la excitación, podía sentir que una piscina se empezaba a formar en sus bragas. Tirando abajo los pantalones, ella se puso de rodillas y apoyo a Snape contra el escritorio. Todavía podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando ella lo miro con una sonrisa coqueta. "Ahora es tiempo que usted sienta el éxtasis..." Dijo cuando también tiró abajo su ropa interior, exponiendo ahora el miembro palpitante. Ella le sonrió y lamió sus labios como anticipación.

Abriendo su boca ligeramente, Hermione besó la punta, oyéndole gruñir. Saco su lengua y le permitió arremolinarse alrededor de la punta y sin advertir lo tragó entero. Él gimió apoyándose más en el escritorio. Animada por esto, Hermione chupó ligeramente, dándole masajes con sus manos. Empiezo a girar su lengua alrededor del fondo de su miembro cuando ella se apoyó para tragarlo de nuevo. Podía sentir que pegó la parte de atrás de su garganta, pero continuó chupado y lamiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Las manos de Snape bajaron pronto y se entrelazaron en su pelo, gimiendo cada vez más, mientras Hermione gimió a sus acciones que parecían volverlo loco, más aun cuando él envió todas las vibraciones a su miembro. En este punto ya se podía oír los pasos de los alumnos fuera del aula. Con uno sorbido final y un masaje de la mano se vino dentro de su boca. Tragó todo alegremente y despacio permitió su miembro resbalara fuera de su boca.

Hermione se puso de pie y sonrió sinuosamente, completamente satisfecha con ella. Él se recuperó rápidamente y tomo sus pantalones y se puso de pie, dándole una muy intensa mirada. Ella lamió sus labios, explicando que había disfrutado de su sabor. Esto lo volvió loco, haciendo que la agarrara por su túnica y la besara. Cuando él se separo de ella, Hermione se tambaleó un poco por la intensidad del beso y lo miro con una expresión deslumbrada. Él se apoyó rápidamente en ella y susurró, "Encuéntreme aquí después de la cena. Creo que, le debo algo." Así, el primer estudiante entró. Hermione mordió su labio y asintió, dejando el aula rápidamente, sabiendo que llegaría muy tarde a encantamientos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"¿Dónde estabas?" Oyó que Harry le susurraba cuando ella se sentó. El Profesor Flitwick le dio una larga conferencia sobre lo malo de llegar tarde y la mando a escribir unas líneas por el resto de la hora.

"Snape quería hablar conmigo." Susurró, intentando esconder el rubor que asomaba en sus mejillas.

"¿Eso que? ¿Por qué?" Ron preguntó del otro lado.

"Él quiso hablar conmigo sobre..." Dudó por un momento, mientras intentaba encontrar una buena excusa. "Mi otra semana de detención."

"¡¿Eso por que?! ¿Tú no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué el bastardo haría eso?" Harry protestó.

"No sé. Dijo algo sobre ser demasiado sabelotodo." Se maldijo silenciosamente por no haber pensado en algo mejor. Estaba evitando el contacto con los dos, porque realmente era la peor mentirosa del mundo. Se asustarían si los dos comprobaran realmente su historia.

"Ese bastardo." Ron maldijo. "El no puede darte detención sólo por eso. Como lo odio."

"Sí, lo sé. Simplemente está enfadado porque tiene un estudiante que sabe tanto sobre las pociones como él." Harry agregó con un tono amargo.

"Estoy de acuerdo chicos." Contestó, quizá sólo un poco. "Realmente es así." Hermione sonrió. _Si sólo supieran. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione no podía quitar sus ojos fuera de la mesa de los profesores, durante la cena. Siempre se encontraba mirando fijamente a Snape, simplemente no podía alejar sus ojos fuera de él. Probablemente sabía que no era una buena idea, ya que si alguien lo notaba, sería un escándalo. _Muy malo. _Pero realmente no podía hacer nada. Era como si algo la convocara Era como un imán. Cada de vez que él la cogía mirándolo le enviaba una pequeña sonrisa que le producía escalofríos. Por suerte, Ginny parecía ser la única que sabia lo qué estaba pasando y le hacia muecas cómplices a Hermione de vez en cuando.

Cuando la cena termino, Hermione estaba agitada por la perspectiva. Realmente estaba impaciente golpeando su pierna continuamente. Cuando vio finalmente a Snape levantarse de la mesa, suspiró de alivio. Podía finalmente estar con él. Cuando él estaba saliendo, pasó por su mesa y Hermione pudo sentir que su mano la rozo ligeramente. Un escalofrío y un gemido involuntario se escapo de sus labios, retrocediendo a la mesa. Esperó unos momentos más, asegurándose de no ser demasiado obvia al ponerse de pie.

"Excúsenme, chicos. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Quiero hacer un poco de tarea." Dijo. Rodó sus ojos a Ginny que estaba sonriendo abiertamente, rápidamente salió del Vestíbulo. Casi corrió a los calabozos, camino tan rápido como pudo. Se detuvo justo delante de la clase, se aliso el pelo y enderezó sus túnicas, su corazón latía fuerte por la excitación. Sintiéndose más calmada. Finalmente golpeó suavemente en la puerta y asomo su cabeza a través de ella.

"Srta. Granger." Oyó antes de que la puerta se entreabriera, para que ella entrara. Hermione entro con unos pasos vacilantes, buscándolo. Cuando finalmente lo descubrió de pie delante de su escritorio, esperando obviamente por ella, caminó rápidamente hacia él y lo besó profundamente. "¿Estamos impacientes?" Respiró en su oreja, cuando ella empezó agarrando su túnica, intentando quitársela.

Oyó que él se reía ligeramente entre dientes, antes de recogerla por la cintura y darse la vuelta para sentarla en el escritorio. Él la besó profundamente antes de tirar fuera su túnica, y procediendo a quitarse la suya. Una por una, sus ropas volaron por todas partes, cuando sus besos se hicieron más profundos y más intensos. Hermione extendió sus piernas ligeramente cuando él caminó adelante para estar de pie entre ellas. Su mano se alzo a alguna parte del cuarto, luego de quitarle la camisa camisa. Empezó a hacer un sendero de besos en su cuello, mientras ella gemía ruidosamente. Ella empezó a jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón, poniéndose más impaciente a cada segundo. "Shh... despacio, amor." Le dijo. Hermione reveló un suspiro frustrado y él se rió entre dientes de nuevo. Desabrochó su sostén y tomo unos de sus pezones en su boca. Hermione suspiró, podía sentir que el calor la invadía aun más.

Finalmente Hermione se logro deshacer de sus pantalones y los tiró al suelo. Gimió cuando vio su miembro por segunda vez en el día. Sintió sus manos subir por sus piernas y tirar sus bragas, casi arrancándolas. Hermione sonrió cuando comprendió que él estaba poniéndose impaciente también y lo besó de nuevo. Sin dudar un momento más, Snape tiró a Hermione más cerca de él y se empujó dentro de ella, emitiendo un gruñido. Hermione gimió ruidosamente cuando empujó de nuevo en ella. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, mientras se arqueaba sobre el escritorio. Tembló y se agitó cuando él empujó una y otra vez dentro de ella. Continuó acelerando su paso. El escritorio entero se estaba agitando a estas alturas, mientras fuertes gemidos salieron de la boca de Hermione con cada empujón. Hermione podía sentir que se estaba viniendo, sus músculos se tensaron y finalmente su mente voló en el orgasmo. Con un último empujón Snape se vino también, vaciando su semilla en ella.

Los dos se quedaron en sus posiciones un poco mas, mientras se recuperaban de sus intensos orgasmos. Finalmente Snape se retiró y murmuró un encantamiento de limpieza, antes de recoger sus pantalones y ponerse la camisa. Hermione suspiró y se sentó, al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada por primera vez. Sintió una brisa de alivio cuando recordó que la había dejado abierta. En algún momento, él la debió de haber cerrado. Hermione se levantó y también se vistió, busco su mirada. Él caminó hacia ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, besándola una vez más.

"Tiene detención, Srta. Granger." Le dijo con su voz fría. "Por su conducta obscena." Agregó en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer y querer quitarse la ropa una vez más. "Preséntese aquí, todas las tardes, después de la cena." Él se enderezo y soltó su cintura. Sus ojos chispearon sinuosamente cuando la vio sonreír, le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Puede irse."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione caminó hacia Gryffindor, con una mueca grande en su cara y con un brillo especial en sus ojos "¡Hola chicos!" Saludó a Harry y Ron alegremente. "¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó con un poco de interés.

"Er... ¿Hermione te sientes bien?" Preguntó Ron cuidadosamente.

"Sí, niño tonto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" respondió, mientras ondeaba su mano en desaprobación. "saben, chicos realmente deberían trabajar un poco en su tarea." Les advirtió, aunque su voz era demasiado alegre para comunicar realmente el verdadero mensaje. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, y simplemente agitaron sus cabezas. Hermione que los miro, sólo se limito a sonreír, haciéndolos mirarla asustados. Ella estaba actuando extraña, definitivamente.

"Bueno, chicos. Creo que me voy a dormir. Estoy un poco agotada." Dijo, mientras se puso de pie y dio a cada uno, un bezo en la mejilla antes de retirarse a su dormitorio.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Harry le preguntó a Ron.

"No podría decirte, compañero." Contestó.

"Yo les diré, lo que pasa." Dijo Dean Thomas, quién había cogido un poco, de la conversación que el trío había tenido. "Un muchacho. Realmente diría mas bien que cierta parte de un muchacho, por la miradita que traía." Él dijo.

Mirándolos como si nada, cogio la expresión incrédula que Harry y Ron estaban disparando hacia él y se rió. "Estoy diciéndoles. Una chica sólo consigue ese repentino entusiasmado después de dos cosas. Por que logro bajar de peso o que tuvo sexo. Hermione es inteligente y no se deja llevar por esas cosas del peso, así que me inclino por lo último." Los dos todavía estaban mirándolo fijamente como si le hubiera crecido simplemente un par de ojos extra, y él apenas se rió y se alejó.

Cuando Dean se alejo, Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada curiosa como para ver si lo que Dean había dicho tenía algo de sentido...

"Nahhh..." Los dos dijeron al unísono y agitaron sus cabezas, volviendo a su juego de ajedrez. Pero la idea quedo atorada dentro de sus mentes, y aunque la idea les había parecido imposible en un primer momento, no podían alejar la duda que las palabras de Dean había plantado dentro de sus mentes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Mientras desayunaba, a la mañana siguiente. Hermione sentía las miradas sospechosas de Harry y Ron. También podía notar que la seguían. Se sentía como si la estuvieran vigilando, por lo que no se atrevió a buscar a Snape, sólo en caso de que ellos tuvieran una mala idea. _Bueno, realmente sería la idea correcta… _Pensó y sonrió mirando su plato. Cuando busco a Ron y Harry ellos estaban enviándole de nuevo sus miradas sospechosas.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó. Ellos agitaron su cabeza y continuaron comiendo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿Algo estaba mal con ellos?

Esto continuó a lo largo del día entero. Siempre que Hermione se acercaba para ayudar a alguien durante la clase, ellos la miraban sospechosamente y a quienquiera que ella estuviera ayudando. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que pasaba, pero lo que era peor, es que era consciente de que la vigilaban. Finalmente durante el almuerzo se había puesto peor cuando ella se acerco Seamus para pasarle la salsa para sus patatas. Sus manos se rozaron por un momento y ella le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Ron enojadamente. Hermione se volvió a el con susto.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Contestó en un tono desconcertado.

"De ti y Seamus. Esa amabilidad." Ron continuó con amargura en su voz.

"¿Ron, qué estás queriendo decir? Yo solo estaba pasándole el… "

"¿Si no es el, entonces, quien es?" Gruñó. El tenedor de Harry se cayó en su plato con un tintín fuerte, mirando nerviosamente de Hermione a Ron.

"¿Oh, así que de eso se trata, entonces?" Hermione contestó, ahora realmente enfadada. Pasando la mirada de Harry a Ron. "¡Me han estado vigilando todo el día, porque piensan que estoy saliendo con alguien?" Chilló, mientras los miraba con rabia.

"Hermione nosotros…" Harry empezó pero fue cortado por ella.

"¡No es su asunto saber con quien ando!" continuo. "No tengo por que decirles, nada. ¡Yo puedo salir con toda, la entera población masculina si yo quisiera, y no les incumbe! ¡Es mi propia vida!" Gritó. Varias caras estaban mirándolos ahora.

"¿Entonces lo admites?" Ron gritó también. "¡¿Estas saliendo con toda la población masculina entera, entonces?!"

Hermione se puso de pie, derramando su taza de jugo de calabaza en el proceso. "¡Eres imposible, Ron!" Gritó y corrió fuera del vestíbulo. Ahora todos estaban mirándolos. Harry aclaró su garganta y recogió su tenedor, intentando actuar normal. Ron por otro lado, estaba furioso aun después de que Hermione se marchara.

----------------------------------

**Bien hasta aquí, espero que no me tiren piedras por estar traduciendo esta historia.**

**Si desean que la continué, tratare de poner el siguiente capitulo lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Por cierto leí un onshot de esta pareja, también M. en el que el la pillaba husmeando por donde no debía, y tubo que pasar un momento bastante embarazoso y re vergonzoso con el, la verdad que eso si le pudo pasar en serio, por ser tan devora libros. Si desean que se los traduzca lo haré en cuanto obtenga el permiso.**

**Bueno nos vemos **

**Adio mon amies**


	5. fantasìa revelada

**Hola a todas, primero que nada, disculpen la demora, de verdad esto ya debí subirlo ayer pero la pagina no me dejaba subir el documento.**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo aquí el capitulo, y no me miren con esa cara de odio, porfis ******

**Fantasía revelada**

¿Profesor?" Llamó tentativamente cuando entró en su oficina. El cuarto estaba vacío. "Prof... " Fue cerrada de golpe contra la pared del aula por un cuerpo familiar.

"¿Buscándome?" Su voz fría silbó en su oreja, volteándose al segundo que lo escuchó y lo percibió. Intentó envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, pero él los sostuvo firmemente contra la pared por encima de su cabeza. "Tsk, tsk. Pensé que ya había aprendido que siempre debe contestar la pregunta que le hace un maestro, Srta. Granger." Pronunció sonriendo burlonamente. Podía sentir su erección que empezaba a crecer contra su muslo, haciendo despertar aun más su propia excitación.

"Sí señor, Estaba buscándolo." Contestó nerviosamente.

"¿Y para que quería verme una estudiante?" Le preguntó.

"¿Le encanta escuchármelo decir?" Preguntó, devolviendo su sonrisa. "Cómo le fascina, ¿No?, Tener a una pobre estudiante desvalida, diciéndole cuánto lo quiere y lo necesita, ¿eso lo hace sentir bien, no es así?"

Él la trajo más para si. "Tenía la impresión de que soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, Srta. Granger."

Hermione sonrió. Él estaba evitando sus preguntas. "entonces es así." Ella contestó sus propias preguntas.

Él se rió entre dientes. Ella se estremeció al sonido.

"Srta. Granger, me gusta ser el que lleve el mando, así como a usted le gusta el parloteo." Susurró severamente. Hermione gimió. Sabía que había verdad detrás de sus palabras. Realmente le gustaba que él la controlara, mientras la conducía poco a poco al éxtasis. No consiguiendo usar sus manos, Hermione levantó una pierna y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Atrayéndolo más cerca y ciñéndolo contra ella, ganando un rezongo de él. "¿Estamos desesperados, Srta. Granger?" Él siseó en su oreja dándole golpecito con su lengua para fastidiarla. Ella se estremeció.

"Sí." Le contestó. Él sonrió triunfante, pero no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces. En un segundo tomó sus labios con los suyos y empezó a juguetear con su lengua en su boca. Ahora estaban en una batalla de dominación, que él ganaba fácilmente sólo porque Hermione dio un esfuerzo solo de la mitad. Aunque los besos estaban acalorados, la impaciencia de Hermione creció y lo tiró más duro contra ella con su pierna. Él resopló en el beso, entendiendo lo que ella quiso decir. Él movió una mano encima de su cabeza para sostener ambos brazos de la chica, y con la segunda suavemente se remontada por su cuerpo. Hermione rompió el beso cuando sintió su mano deslizándose por su pecho y bajando hasta su pierna. Cuando él alcanzó la pierna que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura tiró de su falda.

Sus labios estaban haciendo un sendero ardiente bajo su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordeduras que la hacían retorcerse. Mientras seguía con sus muslos hasta encontrar el dobladillo de sus bragas. Ella se empujó de nuevo contra él, permitiéndole saber que la estaba desesperando. Él sonrió. "¿Estas un poco exigente, hoy?" Le preguntó. Ella no contestó, simplemente empujó adelante de la pared como pudo y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Él no protestó y finalmente resbaló un dedo a través de sus bragas y los tiró bajo su pierna. Como quitárselas sería un trabajo muy complicado con él estando de pie entre sus piernas, y con una mano ocupada, decidió que se las arrancaría simplemente. Hermione dio un respingo de indignación, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, cuando las rasgó y las tiró por el cuarto.

Su dedo fue rápido en encontrar su centro de nuevo entrando en ella lentamente. Hermione gimió en su boca cuando la acarició agregado otro de sus largos dedos, Hermione rompió el beso, dando un fuerte jadeo. Él adoró las reacciones que recibía de ella. Era tan fácil de deleitar. Su dedo pulgar encontró su clítoris y ella gimió aun más estrepitosamente. Aunque antes de que pudiera alcanzar su clímax él se detuvo y recuperó sus dedos. Dedicándose a besarla con arrebato.

Los dos gimieron mientras se besaban, pero Hermione estaba poniéndose impaciente de nuevo. Probó mover sus manos, pero él las tenía firmemente encima de ella y no la soltaría por más que forcejeara. Ella rompió el beso y se apoyó adelante. Lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, susurró, "Por favor, Profesor. Tómeme ahora." Ella sentía como él se estremecía, con su mano que previamente estaba tocándola, abrió la cremallera y arrancó su masculinidad palpitante. Y antes de que Hermione lo observara, él se lo introdujo en lo más profundo.

Ella lanzo un fuerte gemido cuando él la embistió con todo su poderío. Su otra pierna surgió para unirla a la otra, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura y tirándolo más cerca de ella. Él gruñó embistiéndola aun más y sus caderas de ella le ayudaban en el proceso. Aumentaron sus movimientos, los dos estaban poniéndose cada vez más necesitados. Hermione estaba agradecida de estar llevando ropa, o en este momento su espalda estaría sangrando. Hermione gimió una vez más cuando sintió que él pegaba en su punto G una y otra vez. Se cuerpo estaba en un estado de convulsión excesiva. Tomó sólo una embestida más para que Hermione llegara a su orgasmo.

"Oh... mi... mi Dios... ¡pro… professooorrrrrrrrrrr!" Ella gritó con todos sus músculos tensos enviándola a través de olas y olas de éxtasis. Con una última embestida él se vino también, descargando su semilla en ella. En cuanto hubieron terminado, Snape soltó finalmente sus manos, cayendo los dos al piso. Ella lo abrazó mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ellos se permitieron quedarse así por un momento o dos, hasta que finalmente Snape se levantó alzándola cuidadosamente. Él se arregló el pantalón mientras la observaba a ella enderezar sus túnicas.

"Escuche su pequeña riña con sus impertinentes amiguitos en la cena, Srta. Granger." Dijo despreocupadamente. Hermione se ruborizó.

"Ah sí." dijo débilmente cuando recordó la razón por la qué se había sentido tan frustrada momentos antes.

Él caminó de nuevo hacia ella y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Susurrando en su oreja, dijo, "¿Así que sale entonces, con toda la población masculina?"

Hermione suspiró y se rió tontamente. "No, realmente. Pero ellos no tienen porque saberlo."

Él sentía que empezaba a ponerse duro de nuevo. "Que barbaridad." La fastidió, sonriendo con sarcasmo. "¿Qué le paso a su honestidad, Srta. Granger?"

Ella sonrió. "Bien, digamos que yo entré con ella a su oficina, pero salí sin ella." Se rió ligeramente de nuevo. "Y además, ellos no tienen que saber todo de mí." Se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Pero él la cogió de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione sonrió cuando ella sintió su erección en su parte de atrás.

"Oh confíe en mí, Srta. Granger." Susurró en su oído. "Ellos nunca lo sabrán."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor esa noche cuando se dirigía hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Y tan cerrada en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que Malfoy la seguía.

"¡Oye, Granger!" Llamó. Se dio la vuelta y le vio caminar hacia ella, con sus dos amigos que lo seguían de cerca. "¿Nosotros estamos consiguiendo demasiadas detenciones en estos días? ¿Qué pasó con la Srta. Soy-perfecta?"

Ella sonrió. "Supongo que ella ya no existe." Se rió silenciosamente. Él no tenía ninguna idea... por su parte prefirió seguir.

Lo escuchó reírse maliciosamente. "¿Pareces estar disfrutando de las detenciones, últimamente? Qué, ¿Snape te lo está haciendo tan agradable? ¿Acaso es tan bueno contigo? ¿O es que te gusta como te castiga...?"

Hermione se detuvo. Se volvió para enfrentarlo, si tan solo pudiera matarlo.

"¿Oooh, pegue en el nervio?" Él sonrió.

"Me hastías." Era todo lo que le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia adelante. Su corazón estaba acelerado cuando alcanzó el vestíbulo. _¿Él lo sabe? ¿Pero no puede ser? Yo quiero decir ¿cómo? Él solo me quiere molestar, de seguro. ¿Por todos los infiernos, por que dijo eso? Simplemente ha arruinado mi día. _

Por suerte, Malfoy no sentía la necesidad de perseguirla, sencillamente se retiró del lugar con sus compañeros. Hermione entró en el cuarto común finalmente, divisó a Ron y Harry sentados frente al fuego, caminó hacia ellos. Cuando se acercó ellos se levantaron de sus asientos, estaban a punto de decir algo, pero ella fue mas rápida.

"Pensé que debía permitirles saber, que estoy saliendo desde hace poco con un hombre muy, muy atractivo. Ya que ustedes están tan interesados de saber sobre mi vida personal, que hago y que no hago, pensé que debería darles un poco de información." Sin mas se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, ella se volvió para enfrentarlos y agregó, "Y él, en verdad es asombroso." Con una sonrisa pequeña caminó a su dormitorio. Eh, por lo menos ella no estaba mintiendo del todo. Pero ellos no tenían que saber eso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"¿Tu dijiste que?" Ginny preguntó en una voz exasperada. Hermione apenas sonrió. "¡Hermione, no tienes pena! ¿Qué te han hecho?" Preguntó.

Hermione se rió tontamente. "Oh, nada, Ginny. Solo fue un mal entendido, después me arreglare con ellos." Dijo. "Además se lo merecen también, después de hacerme ese espectáculo durante la cena." Añadió en una nota más seria.

"Supongo." Ginny contestó distraídamente. "¿Dime Hermione, él realmente es tan asombroso?" Preguntó. Ella había tenido muchas experiencias, pero nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre más viejo.

Ginny rodó sus ojos, ante la cara dramática que puso su amiga. "¡No tienes ninguna idea, Ginny!" Le dijo a su amiga. "Me encanta... Me encanta. Él esconde una persona diferente bajo esas túnicas. Te juro que él fue un dios del sexo en otra vida.".

Ginny pensó sobre eso por un momento. "¿Tu piensas que todos los hombres de su edad sean como él?" Preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No te sabría decir. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó, estrechando sus ojos a Ginny que se ruborizó a cambio.

"Oh, por ningun motivo. Simplemente estaba preguntándome." Contestó, evitando los ojos de Hermione.

"Vamos, Ginny. Tú sabes mi secreto, creo que tengo derecho de saber el tuyo. ¿Quién es?" Preguntó.

Ginny dudó por un segundo, pero terminó hablando. "Es Lupin..." Ella lo dijo en una voz escasamente audible.

"¡Oohh Ginny, imagino que él debe de estar lleno de energía!" Hermione comentó. "¡Siendo un hombre-lobo y todo!" Agregó sonriendo a su amiga. Al momento que entraban en un ataque de risitas.

Cuando se detuvieron finalmente. "Oh, Hermione. ¿Qué pasa con nosotras y estos hombres?" Ginny preguntó.

"Yo no sé... Ginny. Realmente no pienso en eso." Hermione contestó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba el ardiente toque de Snape sobre su cuerpo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era el primer partido de la temporada de Quiddicht. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y como de costumbre. La tensión que se vivía era bastante fuerte, y durante todo el día no se hablaba sobre nada más. Así finalmente en la hora del almuerzo, el equipo entero de Gryffindor estaba sentando en la mesa, ninguno parecía poner atención a la comida de los nervios. Hermione rodó sus ojos de ellos. Se pensaría que ya estaría acostumbrada después de verlos jugar tantos años. Pero aun no terminaba de entender la efusividad de estos chicos por el juego. Se concentró en ayudar a Ginny con un trabajo de transfiguración mientras mordía su pedazo de tostada.

"...Y tus movimientos de la mano tienen que ser mas precisos. O puedes transformar el mamífero en un reptil come carne en lugar de una almohada." Hermione explicó. Ginny asintió y agregó eso a sus notas mientras alguien caminaba detrás de ellos. Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Snape parado detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente con ese brillo misterioso en sus ojos que la traía loca. Los recuerdos de ellos en su aula y en la alcoba pasaron como una película ante sus ojos y ella tenía que esforzarse por mantener la compostura.

"Srta. Granger. Quería recordarle que debe pasar por mi oficina después del juego. Estará sirviendo detención después del almuerzo conmigo." Pronunció con lentitud. Hermione pretendió ponerse muy disgustada con él.

"Pero, Profesor… "

"Ningún pero, Srta. Granger. A las doce, entendido." Y sin otra palabra él continuó caminando fuera de la mesa. Hermione puso cara de enfado y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la mesa, aunque sus tripas estaban retorciéndose de la excitación. Sólo cuando Ginny la atizó con un codazo, notó que había un pedazo de pergamino en su regazo. Ella miraba a Ginny curiosamente quién apuntó a dónde Snape había desaparecido. Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó:

_Detrás de los graderías de Slytherin. Después de la primera anotación. _

Hermione lo leyó dos veces seguidas antes de buscar a Ginny que le estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Sonrió nerviosamente sintiendo que la excitación volvía a subir a través de todo su cuerpo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Vamos, Gryffindor... Vamos Katie… Simplemente hagan la maldita anotación... _Hermione estaba meciéndose en su asiento de arriba abajo, esperando que la primera cuenta sea de Gryffindor, pero que sea hecha lo más rápido posible. Miró como la quaffle pasó de cazador a cazador con tal velocidad, que era casi imposible seguirla. Se retorció en su asiento cuando vio a los cazadores de Gryffindor acercarse a los postes de la meta de Slytherin. ¡Están tan cerca!… ¡No! ¡Katie! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Hermione gritó, haciendo a todos volverse y mirarla con susto. Era normal para las personas gritar en el Quiddicht, y claro, todos estaban gritando y gritando. ¿Pero, Hermione?

Apenas frunció el entrecejo y volvió al juego. Estaba a punto de rendirse y decidir que nunca podría bajar para encontrarse con Snape cuando…

"¡punto para Slytherin! ¡Diez… para el equipo verde!" Escuchó el grito de Ernie McMillan. Su corazón dio un brinco de excitación y enojo al mismo tiempo. Bufó mientras miraba a Ron que ahora estaba tan rojo como un tomate. De seguro estaba avergonzado por no haber podido impedir que anotaran los verdes. Pero en ese momento le importo un comino. Saltó de su silla y rápidamente se escabulló a través de la muchedumbre y bajó hasta el último escalón de la gradería de Gryffindor.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la gradería de Slytherin. Cuando la alcanzó finalmente, Se detuvo y se apoyó contra un poste de madera, mientras recuperaba su respiración. No había terminado de regular su respiración, cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la arrastró bajo las graderías.

"Buenos días, Srta. Granger." Snape susurró con lentitud. Hermione sonrió inmediatamente ante la familiar sensación que se esparcía a través de su cuerpo por el sonido de su voz.

"¿Necesitamos hablar?" Le preguntó con impaciencia y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirándolo hacia ella para besarlo. Él no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces y rápido la apretó contra un poste e intensifico sus besos. Hermione gimió en su boca cuando su beso se hizo más profundo y sus manos empezaron tocar todo su cuerpo. Era maravilloso. Sus manos eran tan rápidas, sin preguntarle nada sus dedos se metieron bajo sus bragas y entraron en ella. Hermione abrió la boca cuando él puso dos dedos dentro de ella, enviando sacudidas excitantes por toda su espina.

Hermione podía percibir que Snape también estaba muy impaciente, ya que él no perdió mucho tiempo como él normalmente hacia. Sus bragas fueron arrancadas de ella de un tirón. La próxima cosa que supo fue que él estaba dentro de ella. Hermione dio un gemido de sorpresa mezclado con el placer.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y más urgentes, los dos estaban jadeando. Hermione sentía acercarse al borde de la excitación con cada embestida. Al tiempo que podía oír a la muchedumbre sobre su cabeza, empezando a gritar más ruidosamente. De seguro algo muy bueno debía estar pasando en el juego pero a ella no le importo.

"Más duro..." Ella jadeó en su oreja. Él gruñó en cambio y fue más rápido en cumplimiento de sus deseos. Mientras mordía su cuello. Ella con sus manos estaban haciendo un manojo de sus túnicas en su espalda aferrándose a él. Con un gemido fuerte, Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo contraerse, lanzó un grito a manera de alivio. Afortunadamente para ellos, alguien había anotado en ese momento porque el estadio entero era un griterío descontrolado, haciendo imposible para cualquiera poder oírla

Snape la soltó cuidadosamente. Hermione estaba parada encima de dónde sus bragas habían quedando tiradas en la tierra y frunció el entrecejo.

"Éste es el segundo par que me has estropeado." Le dijo.

Él se rió y la besó enérgicamente. "Confíe en mí, habrá más." Cuando ella frunció el entrecejo más a esto, él se rió de nuevo y se apoyó cerca de su oreja. "Y si siente la necesidad de proteger sus lindas braguitas, yo pienso que es mejor que no lleve nada a su detención del almuerzo conmigo." Él permitió que sus palabras tomaran efecto deteniéndose durante algún tiempo. Antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. La cara de Hermione se relajó en una sonrisa tonta. Ella iba a verlo hoy de nuevo. Oh mi Dios.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny mordió su labio en un esfuerzo por mantener la concentración. Necesitaba enfocarse en el ensayo de la poción que tenía por tarea, pero sus pensamientos siempre vagaban a otros... _ lugares. _"¿Hermione, podrías interceder por mi con Snape, para que yo no tenga que hacer este tonto ensayo?" Ginny gimoteó desesperadamente, al tiempo que re-leía el mismo pasaje de su libro otra vez.

"¿Y por qué habría la señorita Granger, entre todas las personas, interceder por usted con Snape?" Una voz detrás de Ginny murmuró causando que ella permaneciera rígida. Hermione asimismo levantó la vista de su libro de texto y vio que Remus estaba parado detrás de Ginny con una ligera sonrisa en su cara. Él había sido convocado de nuevo como profesor de DCAO después de que Voldemort había sido derrotado. Hermione miraba a Ginny, esta parecía haber perdido todo el sentido del habla y estaba tremendamente ruborizada. Sabía que necesitaba salvarla de la situación. Ginny maldecía silenciosamente por hablar tan ruidosamente sobre Snape en la biblioteca.

"Oh, usted sabe, sólo porque yo soy la premio anual y todo." Hermione murmuró rápidamente. La mirada de Remus fluctuó a Hermione por un segundo, sólo para devolverla a Ginny.

"Ya veo." Dijo con una expresión divertida. "Ninguna otra razón, claro." Hermione vio sus ojos centellear cuando él observaba a la pelirroja. Ginny había aclarado su garganta para ayudarse a recobrar la compostura. Miraba a Hermione que sólo levantó una ceja, desafiándola.

"Realmente, Profesor," Ginny hablo al fin, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. "Yo estaba queriendo hablar con usted sobre una de las lecciones que nosotros hemos tenido recientemente. No soy tan hábil y hay cosas que no entiendo completamente." Dijo, su voz era clara y provocadora.

"¿De verdad? Bien, nosotros podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, ¿si tiene tiempo, claro?" Él sonrió. "Por qué no viene conmigo a mi oficina, ahí nosotros podemos discutir lo que usted necesita entender." Dijo. Ginny sonrió abiertamente, y puso en marcha la recolección de su material. Durante el proceso cogió los ojos de Hermione e intercambiaron algunas miradas significativas.

La mirada de Hermione cambió a Remus y él estaba concentrado en Ginny mientras ella se agachaba a la mesa para recoger todo sus libros que había tirado descuidadamente. Hermione estaba segura que él sabía muy bien, sobre el real interés de Ginny por pedir algunas lecciones extras. Ella sonrió. Esta iba a ser una historia interesante de escuchar esta noche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione no podía contenerse ya. No podía estar pensando en eso justo ahora. Después de todo lo había visto dos veces en el día. Dos momentos maravillosos. Pero aun con todo no podía concentrarse en su tarea. Sus pensamientos seguían flotando hacia él todo el tiempo, sentía una humedad que la invadía. Lo necesitaba. Ahora.

Recogió todas sus cosas, y rápidamente salió de la biblioteca en que había estado sentada bastante tiempo después de que Ginny se marchó. Verificó su reloj. Él probablemente estaría ahora en su oficina. Prácticamente corrió cada uno de los pasillos que la separaban de su objetivo, hasta finalmente alcanzar la puerta que había estado buscando y sin más llamó.

"Entre." Ante la orden ella caminó dentro. "¿Srta. Granger?" Le preguntó algo sorprendido. Sonrió coquetamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dejando caer su bolsa a un lado, empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia su escritorio. Él levantó una ceja. "Srta. Granger que…"

"Shh." Lo calló. Siguió avanzando mientras desabotonaba su túnica. Estas cayeron pronto al suelo detrás de ella. "Yo estaba sintiéndome..." Siguió con su camisa y falda. Snape estaba mirando algo asombrado pero, con hambre evidente en sus ojos. "...algo sola...". Cuando alcanzó su escritorio, arrojó todo a un lado y se subió encima de el. "... Y, yo vine a pedirle... Estaba ahora encima de la mesa en nada más que su ropa interior y la corbata, arrodillándose y sosteniéndose con sus brazos. "que me haga suya."

Apoyándose adelante lo besó muy ligeramente en los labios, mordisqueándolos ligeramente. Él reaccionó rápidamente y con sus manos la cogió del trasero, sentándola en la mesa. Él se reacomodó entre ella para que sus piernas estuvieran a ambos lados. Ella bajo su cabeza y él capturó sus labios con los suyos, no dudando en penetrar su lengua en su boca.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sus dedos encontraron sus bragas que con una sonrisa pícara, las rasgó una vez más fuera de ella. Ella lo mordió fuerte en el labio, sacándole un hilillo de sangre, en reacción él se rió y continúo besándola, devolvió sus dedos a su centro y empezó a acariciarla. Hermione gimió más cuando un dedo entró en ella y empezó a estimularla, mientras que con su dedo pulgar hacia pequeños círculos en su clítoris. Su boca dejó la suya continuado en su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordeduras en el proceso. Su sostén se desechó pronto y él comenzó a dar suaves besos en su seno derecho. Hermione estaba retorciéndose en su asiento mientras sus labios bajaban a su barriga. Suspiró a la anticipación de lo que sabía estaba por venir.

Snape se detuvo para sonreírle irónicamente antes de recuperar su dedo y bajar a su parte sensible para besarla. Hermione suspiró y enredó sus manos en su pelo mientras él con su lengua empezó a darle placer. Con su cabeza entre sus piernas, Snape continuó estimulándola al punto que ella empezó a clamar su nombre ruidosamente. Su lengua encontró su abertura, haciendo que ella gimiera aun más estrepitosamente y que tirara violentamente de su pelo.

Él le dio una lengüetada más para llevar a cabo su orgasmo antes de levantarse y ponerse de pie. Hermione tenía una expresión deslumbrada en su cara, mientras se tranquilizaba de su orgasmo. Le vio abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones y sacar su miembro. La próxima cosa que ella supo, fue que él se había resbalado dentro suyo y estaba moviéndose rápidamente. Ella gimió y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, mordió en su hombro. Él estaba aumentando su velocidad y fuerza con cada embestida, trayendo una vez más a Hermione al borde del orgasmo.

Los dedos de Snape encontraron su clítoris de nuevo y jugó con el, agregando mas al intenso placer que Hermione estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su cabeza rodó atrás.

"Vengase para mí, Srta. Granger." Él siseo en su oreja, llegando ambos a su orgasmo. Hermione gimió ruidosamente y se cayó atrás en su escritorio, tranquilizándose de la más intensa sesión que ellos habían tenido alguna vez. Él se quedó durante algún tiempo en su posición, cogiendo su propia respiración, antes de resbalarse fuera de ella y subir de nuevo sus pantalones.

"Esta fue una real sorpresa, Srta. Granger." Dijo con una sonrisa afectada en su cara. "Y no me gustan las sorpresas."

"Hay un primera vez para todo, Profesor. Incluso para usted." Contestó, una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Bajó de su escritorio y echó a caminar alrededor para buscar su ropa. Podía sentirle mirarla mientras se vestía, le sonrió una vez que terminó de vestirse.

"Esto," Ella balanceó en el aire sus bragas delante de su cara. "Es suyo por no tener cuidado." Se acerco más y lo besó rápidamente antes de agarrar su bolsa y dejar su oficina alegremente. Ahora si que estaba satisfecha. Y no podía esperar a oír lo que Ginny tendría que contarle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al segundo que Ginny vio a Hermione atravesar el retrato de la señora gorda, saltó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y corrió hacia ella. "A mi dormitorio. Ahora." Susurró y arrastró a Hermione a los escalones. Entraron en su alcoba asegurándose de que nadie estuviera alrededor, Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y se unió a Hermione en su cama.

"Detalles." Hermione exigió ávidamente. No podía esperar a oír la historia de Ginny. Después de todo si ella y Remus tenían… bien, tu sabes… entonces ella no sería la única rompiendo las reglas de semejante manera.

El rostro de Ginny estaba alegre. "Bien, sólo para empezar. Nosotros no lo hemos hecho." Declaró, al pensamiento de Hermione, pero rápidamente agregó, "todavía."

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. "¿Tu sigue y cuéntame todo ahora? ¡Tu no me vas a dejar con la curiosidad!"

Ginny se rió tontamente. "Bien," Empezó de nuevo. "Tu sabes lo que pasó en la biblioteca. Después de eso nosotros caminamos a su oficina en completo silencio, estoy bastante segura que él sospecha lo que quiero." Ella dijo, ruborizándose entera. "Cuando llegamos finalmente él abrió la puerta para mí y todo. ¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Es tan educado! Hasta parece ser demasiado inocente. ¡Yo tengo miedo que nunca pase nada!" Gimoteó.

"Ginny, escucha." Hermione protestó. "Yo te podría decir, que por la manera en que te estaba observando en la biblioteca, él quiere algo, definitivamente. Puede que le tome algún tiempo decidirse. Como tú dijiste, él es muy correcto y no creo que se le haga fácil tener relaciones con una menor. ¡Pero no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo a su alrededor!" Explicó, haciendo a Ginny reírse tontamente de nuevo. "Ahora sigue y termina tu historia. ¡Yo todavía quiero saber mas!"

Ginny tomó una respiración profunda para prepararse y entonces continuó hablando. "Una vez que estábamos en su cuarto él cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me ofreció asiento. Y ya cuando estaba sentaba me ofreció un poco de té. Acepte y él los conjuró. Entonces nosotros empezamos a hablar sobre las lecciones aburridas y cómo yo no entendí del todo el concepto del hechizo no verbal." Ginny empezó a juguetear con la manta.

Hermione supo que la parte excitante de la historia estaba a punto de venir. "Bien, sin embargo. Él me re-explicó cómo se realizaban y una vez que terminó, sugirió que probáramos algunos. Conjuró un maniquí para practicar y me indicó cómo hacerlo. Claro que todo lo hice intencionalmente, sólo para que él pudiera ayudarme más." El rubor estaba encima de su cara ahora. "Entonces, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y él quedo de pie detrás de mí sosteniéndome por mi cintura y muñeca para ayudarme a tener la postura correcta". Ginny respiró.

"¡Sigue!" Hermione dijo agitadamente. _Oh esto es bueno. Muy bueno. _

"Para intensificar la situación le dije que me estaba empezando a acalorar y me quité la túnica. Por no mencionar que tenía unos botones de mi blusa abiertos y desde su punto de vista estoy segura que él podría ver… bueno, bastante. Más él simplemente seguía intentando explicarme los perfectos movimientos para los hechizos, es más yo intenté frotarme con él." Ella se rió tontamente a esta parte y Hermione se unió. Después de un par de segundos ella tomó otra respiración profunda para continuar. "Podría decirte que él realmente estaba disfrutando todo, porque, bien tu sabes, él tenía un poco de problemas para seguir hablando. Pienso eso, porque note que estaba mas pálido que un cadáver y de un momento a otro me dijo que era suficiente por un día." Ginny terminó un poco defraudada a esta parte.

"¿Pero que? ¿Es todo lo que te dijo?" Hermione preguntó.

"¡Bueno, me dijo que regresara mañana!" Ginny dijo alegremente, su cara se iluminaba de nuevo.

"¡Pero, Ginny eso es súper bueno!" Agregó muy entusiasmada.

"¡Lo sé, Hermione! ¡Ahora sé cómo te sientes!" Declaró soñadoramente, mientras se echaba de espaldas en su cama. "¡Es simplemente tan excitante! ¡No puedo esperar a ver cómo será en la cama!"

Hermione suspiró y se echo también. "Oh, Ginny. ¡Si él es como Snape, entonces te esperan buenos tiempos amiga!"

"Puedo decir… ¿Estoy suponiendo que te volviste a encontrar con él, entonces?" Ginny le preguntó. Hermione asintió y sonrió. "Estupendo. ¡Debe de ser muy bueno para que fueras a buscarlo por tercera vez en un mismo día!" Ella terminó.

"No tienes ninguna idea, Ginny." Hermione contestó soñadoramente. "En absoluto, ninguna idea..."

----------------------------------

**Creo que este episodio debería llamarse "la insaciable Hermione" y de verdad estuve tentada a cambiarle el titulo. Pero que abusiva es esta chica, aunque la comprendo. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera frente a él. Créanme después de que termine esto, yo voy a necesitar la ayuda de un psicólogo urgente.**

**Por otra parte, como ya se habrán dado cuenta hay un poco de Ginny y Remus, la escritora lo decidió así, bueno yo prefiero a Remus antes que a Sirius, no se porque pero el siempre me ha parecido un pervertido, degenerado, Sirius siempre me dio miedito, aun no se porque.**

**Prometo no tardar en el próximo capitulo, y no me odien tanto por ser tan tardona.**

**Besos a todas**


	6. fantasia disfrutada

**Hola a todas, esta vez no tarde casi nada. Pffffffffffffffff, he estado traduciendo todo el sábado, ya que no veré la comp en una semana, el lunes me voy….es que no puedo con la emoción, esta semana me trepo a un barco y me lanzo a mar abierto, es para aprender in situ como muestrean en el mar los biólogos marinos, (Yo soy bióloga… bueno estoy a un pasito). Si me vieran, estoy que salto de una pata. Eso sí el viernes estoy de regreso y pongo el capi, claro si el barco no se hunde, o me devora Snape…DIGO UN TIBURON. **_**Que estoy pensando**_

**DanySnape:**** me mataste de risa con eso de ponerlo en un museo natural, y tienes razón, la verdad es que yo siempre me lo he imaginado así, en cuanto a tu pregunta, bueno, eso debería preguntárselo Hermione, pero que le puede importar con un hombre así. Pero ya veremos, ya me falta poco, casi nada.**

**LinaSnape: y sip, ya esta terminado y no me falta mucho, es corto, menos mal porque estar traduciendo tantas fantasías de esta castaña…pues me esta dejando algo estúpida, aunque si tuviera que escribir mis propias fantasías con ese hombre…pfffff, mínimo lleno un diario de 1000 paginas o mas. En cuanto a traducir otro, si creo que si, esto me ayuda en mi ingles. Si oíste de algún finc de esta pareja que sea lindo en ingles o francés, avísame que yo lo traduzco. **

**Cleoru misumi: que te puedo decir, todas lo sabemos ese hombre es un monumento al pecado, condenada Rowling por inventar un hombre así, aun no la perdono por el final.**

**Neysha: neysha…neysha…ya se de donde, jajaja, leí tu finc esta mañana, el de Tonks, me reí un buen rato, pero me cortaste en el ultimo…mala, espero leerte pronto. **

**Hestia.phoenix: gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, pero ya vez en esta oportunidad no me demore casi nada, solo espero no tener tantos errores.**

**Sindzero: tienes toda la razón lo necesito y urgente… a él o a Alan, si mi enamorado me oyera, bueno creo que ya se resigno a que mis sueños le pertenezcan solo a él, he leído varios fin de esta pareja, y no recuerdo uno en el que Hermione se haya divertido tanto como en este. **

**Kambrin Potter: bueno en tu pedido de Remus creo que a ti este capi te va a gustar. Por cierto por que tantos nombres, gracias por el aviso con razón me pareció conocido eso de Salvada por Snape pero no se de donde, en fin ahora lo sigo aquí**

**Bueno ahí las dejo….**

**Fantasía disfrutada **

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontró evitando a los muchachos una vez más. Estos aún no se habían disculpado por su conducta y ella por su parte no estaba lista para perdonarlos a menos que ellos lo hicieran primero. Con la nariz en alto pasó la sala común y bajo a desayunar con Ginny y Neville. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor sus ojos se pasearon a la mesa de los profesores para darle una pequeña sonrisa a cierto profesor. Ésta se había vuelto una rutina diaria para ella, pero ahora notó que no era la única. Ginny estaba a su lado enviando miraditas nerviosas a un profesor que recién entraba al comedor para sentarse justo a lado de Snape. Lupin le sonrió, haciendo que sus orejas se pusieran rojas por la turbación.

A Snape que todo eso no le paso por alto miraba a Hermione levantando una ceja. Hermione se rió tontamente y se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando tomó asiento, podía sentir la vigilancia de unos ojos en ella, y cuando se dio la vuelta, sus avellanados ojos se encontraron con unos grises afilados. Malfoy estaba mirándola con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa cínica en su cara. Si no fuera por esa mirada traviesa en sus ojos, como diciéndole algo que él sabía y ella ignoraba, no se habría puesto tan nerviosa. Pero estaba allí. Y Hermione estaba perturbada.

Decidió ignorarlo, pensando que eso no podía tener ninguna importancia, retrocedió a la mesa dónde Harry y Ron se les habían unido ahora. Aunque ellos estaban sentados un poco mas abajo de dónde ella estaba, podía sentir claramente que ellos estaban mirando y susurrando algo, sin ninguna duda sobre ella. Les lanzo una mirada sucia y se volvió a su propio plato dónde estaba extendiendo la mermelada en su tostada.

"¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?" Ginny le preguntó tentativamente masticando su propia tostada.

"No sé. Probablemente estudie un poco, o me ponga al día en alguna lectura. Y estaba pensando después tomar un paseo. El tiempo afuera esta maravilloso. Probablemente esta sea la última oportunidad de tener buen tiempo antes de que nieve." Dijo distraídamente, mientras hacía su aparición una lechuza con el Diario _El Profeta_ aterrizando delante de ella. "¿Y tu?"

"Oh, no sé. Sin embargo yo podría unirme a ese paseo, si no te importa." Dijo. "¿Algo bueno en el periódico?"

"Claro que no me importa." Hermione contestó. "Y no. Nada, solo que un mortifago fue cogido esta semana. Un miserable." Declaró. Le dió otra mordida a su tostada y ya la iba a tragar cuando Ginny le soltó un doloroso codazo, que casi la atraganta. "¡Ay! ¡Ginny intenta tener mas cuidado la próxima vez!... ¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó y volteó hacia dónde Ginny estaba haciéndole señas con su cabeza.

Snape caminaba entre las mesas de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y Hermione vio que él le lanzaba una mirada cómplice. Sabía lo que eso significaba y susurró un gracias a Ginny, se levantó y caminó detrás de él. Caminó pasillos abajo hacia los calabozos, pero a medio camino, alguien la tiró dentro de un armario. Ella dio un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró y su frente se apretujó contra ella por que alguien estaba apretando su cuerpo por la parte de atrás.

"Hola, amor." Una voz que Hermione reconoció susurró detrás de su oreja al instante." Pensé que nosotros podríamos cambiar un poco." Ella sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido. Él agarró sus manos y las posicionó sobre su cabeza, contra la puerta sosteniéndolas con una mano. Su otra mano no dudó en ir explorando su cuerpo. Hermione gimió cuando él se empujó más contra ella.

Sus labios encontraron su cuello y con la ayuda de sus dientes, dejó unas marcas grandes, asegurándose de marcar y exigir su territorio. Hermione volvió su cabeza un poco y lo besó en los labios. Él entró su lengua dentro suyo sin su permiso, pero Hermione no protestó. Ella amó ese progreso, intensificando el beso, su mano libre finalmente encontró el cinturón de sus pantalones vaqueros debajo de la capa de su túnica. Él fue rápido en desabotonarlos y guiar su mano más abajo, en sus bragas. Hermione dio un fuerte gemido soltando el beso cuando él empujó uno de sus dedos en su interior.

"¿Le gusta esto, amor?" Él siseó en su oreja. "¿Le gusta cuándo yo la toco así?"

Hermione asintió y respiró un chillón "Si". Podía sentir que él estaba un tanto frustrado por su túnica, porque le soltó las manos para deshacerse de la molesta túnica de ella. Y de sus pantalones y de la blusa. Él abrió la cremallera de sus propios pantalones y volvió a poner sus manos en la posición original inmovilizándola completamente. Mientras mordía su oreja. Y se entretenía en su intimida. Hermione quiso gimotear en protesta cuando él quitó su dedo, pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que su masculinidad la tomó.

Ella dio un gemido aun mas fuerte cuando él empujó de repente en ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Sin esperar por que ella se acostumbrase, él empujó de nuevo, yendo más profundo aun. Hermione gimió más ruidosamente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás a su hombro. _De seguro le gusta su nueva posición. _Ella pensó cuando él empujó una vez más. Sus manos se esforzaron por soltarse para conseguir algo en lo que pudiera aferrarse, pero su mano las sostuvo firmemente contra la puerta.

"Tsk, Tsk." Él susurró. "No intente luchar conmigo, Srta. Granger, o tendría que ponerme un poco violento." Murmuró en su oreja, mordisqueándola.

Hermione suspiró de placer. "Quizás es por lo que yo estoy queriendo luchar." Ella susurró entre los empujones. Él gimió en su oído y forzando más allá dentro de ella. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente. Este intenso sentimiento estaba desequilibrándola. Abrió la boca para tomar aire para no ahogarse en el éxtasis. Ella sentía su mano libre frotándola, ayudando a que ella alcanzara pronto su orgasmo. Ella gimió aun más todavía cuando él llegó a su orgasmo, dejando su semilla dentro de ella.

Cuando los dos se recuperaron de sus orgasmos. El la soltó y caminó un poco hacia atras. Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre que le había dado el mejor momento de su vida y le sonrió maliciosamente. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tirándolo más cerca, "¿Usted es un profesor del demonio, lo sabe?"

Él sonrió y se apoyó contra ella, contra la puerta. "Sí, lo sé. Y usted es una endemoniada estudiante. Creo que usted merece un "excelente en mi clase". Susurró.

Hermione sonrió y apretó una vez más sus labios contra él. Él la besó con la misma cantidad de pasión, tirándola más cerca. Después de unos minutos de besarse, Hermione se apartó para tomar aire, sintiéndose lista para comenzar otra vez. "Hágamelo de nuevo." Ella susurró, mientras sus manos lo acariciaban. Su ropa no se había acomodado y él se resbaló en ella con facilidad.

Después de unos minutos los dos estaban jadeando de nuevo, recuperándose de sus orgasmos. Dios, ella amaba todo de este hombre. Era conciente de que nadie en la vida la haría sentir de esa manera como él lo hacia. Nadie podría hacer que ella gritara y gimiera de esa forma. Ella apenas podía estar lejos de él.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"¡Libro… tonto…!" Ginny protestó. Apenas y podía alcanzar la cima del estante, y el libro que necesitaba estaba en ese condenado lugar. Se elevó con la punta de sus pies, estirándose hasta donde le era posible, pero no podía tocar siquiera el forro del libro. "Tenía que terminar con los peores genes." Murmuró irritada, todavía intentando alcanzar el libro.

De repente, Ginny sintió un cuerpo detrás suyo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad para darse la vuelta y ver quién era. El hombre alcanzó el libro que había estado esforzándose por conseguir. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a Lupin que estaba de pie justo delante con el libro que tanto necesitaba.

"¡Profesor!" Ginny respiró como si hubiera corrido una milla. Su proximidad estaba estimulándola.

Remus le sonrió y le entregó el libro, pero no se alejó. "Estaba intentando cogerlo, supongo." Dijo cabeceando hacia el libro que estaba ahora en la mano de Ginny.

Ginny asintió. "Gracias, profesor."

"No hay problema." Dijo, con una voz algo anhelante. Al parecer él también había notado lo cerca que ellos estaban, porque dio unos pasos atrás y aclaró su garganta. "Esto me recuerda, Srta. Weasley. Que usted dejó uno de sus libros en mi oficina la otra noche."

"¡Oh! ¡Con que ahí fue!" Dijo con una voz sorprendida. Pero la verdad era, que lo había dejado a propósito para tener una excusa válida para regresar a su oficina. "Yo lo estaba buscando." Ella agregó con una sonrisa.

"¡Excelente! ¡Puede venir cuando quiera por el!" Le dijo. "Podría venir ahora, si gusta. Y así quizás nosotros podríamos trabajar un poco más en sus hechizos." Él sugirió, mientras sonreía, su pelo castaño rozaba ligeramente en uno de sus ojos. La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó. Ella amaba la forma en que caía su pelo castaño sobre su rostro.

"¡claro! ¡Solo permítame agarrar mis cosas!" Le dijo, con su corazón temblando por la excitación. Se inclinó para recoger sus cosas que había puesto en el suelo al intentar alcanzar el libro. Podía sentir sus ojos observándola cuando ella se agachó y con susto se dio cuenta que estaba llevando la falda del uniforme. Pero en lugar de enderezarse en medio de su turbación, decidió darle un poco de muestra. Hizo como si tuviera algún problema para arreglar su mochilla, mientras meneaba sus caderas, para mostrarle un poco de sus bragas. Poniéndose de pie se dio vuelta con una sonrisa despreocupada. "Listo."

Remus que por un momento quedó algo deslumbrado, agitó su cabeza saliendo de su catalepsia. Ginny sonrió al ver como se estaba debatiendo sobre lo que había visto.

Llegaron finalmente a su oficina y él sostuvo la puerta abierta para que ella entrara. Ella sonrió, le encantaba esa manera gentil de comportarse, se preguntó si sería igual en la cama. Ella tendría que averiguarlo pronto. Soltando su mochilla en una silla caminó a su escritorio y tomó asiento, asegurando de levantarse la falda un poco. Remus caminó a su lado, tratando de esconder el hecho que estaba mirando fijamente sus piernas. Esto iba tan bien para ella.

Cuando él alcanzó su escritorio empezó a buscar en un cajón, para finalmente sacar un libro andrajoso de Encantamientos. "Aquí esta." Dijo, mientras se lo extendía. Ginny se acercó a tomarlo, y cuando lo hizo, se aseguró de rozar sus dedos. Ella le dio una sonrisa un poco seductora antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su bolsa, poniendo el libro dentro de ella. Se aseguró de repetir el proceso que había hecho en la biblioteca, sintiendo su mirada seguir cada movimiento suyo. Se enderezó y volvió a enfrentarlo. "Y Profesor. Que hay sobre esos hechizos." Dijo, su voz se llenó de confianza.

"¡Oh, sí!" Él dijo, alegre por ser distraído de tener que mirar su cuerpo. Él se levantó. "Creo que usted no necesita más entrenamiento. Pero si usted quiere practicar un poco más, yo la ayudaré."

"Yo apreciaría eso. Quiero tener un poco mas de seguridad." Ella le dijo.

"Bien. Como desees entonces. ¿Ahora por donde quieres empezar?" Él preguntó, sacando su varita.

"Bueno," Ella empezó caminando más cerca de él. "Me ayuda mucho cuando usted dirige mis movimientos de varita. ¿Usted sabe? ¿Cuándo se paraba detrás de mí? Me hacía sentir más segura con los hechizos. Los movimientos de la varita se sentían correctos." Habló despacio con una voz seductora. Podía ver los efectos que sus palabras tenían. Él se había atiesado un poco pero podía jurar que vio un brillo encenderse en sus ojos. Sin ninguna duda ella estaba haciendo despertar el lobo que él traía dentro.

Él aclaró su garganta. "Bien, entonces." Él dijo, y algo indeciso se movió detrás de ella. Parecía tener miedo de tocarla, pero se acercó más y se aferró ligeramente a su muñeca. Ginny en cambió movió su largo pelo rojo a un hombro, para que quedara fuera de su cara. Su otra mano encontró su cintura, poniéndola vacilante en ella. Su respiración le hizo cosquillas haciéndola sentir un escalofrío por su espina. Ella volvió su cara un poco para mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Ginny mordió su labio inferior. La mirada de Remus se posó en sus labios cuando ella hizo eso, podía sentir que él estaba luchando el impulso de besarla. Él aclaró su garganta pestañeando sus ojos cafés. "¿Bueno… eh… nosotros trabajamos el Protego?" Le preguntó.

"Eso sería grandioso, Profesor." contestó con una voz dulce. Él la miraba de nuevo, pero se volvió rápidamente. Ginny sentía crecer una ola de deseo a través de ella mientras él la miraba. Ella lo deseaba. Ahora. Y no dejaría su oficina antes de que ella lo consiguiera.

"Empecemos entonces." Comenzó. "Cierre sus ojos, Srta. Weasley. Libere su mente de todo pensamiento." La instruyó. _Eso es difícil de hacer con un hombre tan sexy de pie tras de mí. _Ella pensó. Su mente estaba reaccionando al contacto de su cuerpo. "Ahora voy a tirar un hechizo a ese espejo que lo hará rebotar a usted, y quiero que te enfoques en el hechizo y que lo repeles." Él dijo despacio. Ella dio una inclinación de comprensión y respiró profundamente. Oyó que él susurraba un encantamiento y una luz azul voló por el cuarto, reboto en el espejo, y regreso hacia ella. Se enfocó tanto como pudo y dijo _Protego_ dentro de su mente. El hechizo azul rebotó fuera de ella y saltó a la pared del frente. Ella lanzó un suspiró y sonrió.

"¡Eso fue grandioso!" Dijo Remus con entusiasmo. "Yo ya lo dije. ¡Usted es grandiosa!"

Ginny soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta a sus brazos. "Gracias, Profesor." Dijo mordiéndose el labio. "¿Conseguí entonces un premio?" Ella lo buscó a través de sus pestañas, sintiendo el peso de su mano, ahora en su cadera. A él le tomó desprevenidamente su insinuación, ya que la observaba con sorpresa.

"¿En qué tipo de premio esta pensando, Srta. Weasley?" Le preguntó con consternación. Ella sonrió dulcemente y puso sus manos en su pecho.

"Pienso que usted sabe exactamente en lo que estoy pensando, Profesor." Susurró y se estiró con la punta de sus pies para acercarse más a él. Ginny vio el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras. Él estaba ahora en un profundo conflicto. Una parte de el quería seguir, pero por otro lado pensaba que ella era su estudiante, mas no su amante. Ella había empezado a empujarlo un poco hacia atrás, y pronto lo acorraló contra la puerta de la oficina.

"Srta. Weasley, yo…"

"…lo quiero." Ginny lo interrumpió, cerrando el espacio entre ellos y poniendo un beso en sus labios. El se puso un poco tieso, pero en un momento el se empezó a relajar. Ella se separó despacio y abrió sus ojos, sonriéndole. "¿Y bien, Profesor? Yo realmente lo necesito." Susurró descaradamente.

Eso hizo todo el trabajo, porque al segundo que Ginny habló esas palabras, sintió ambas manos en su parte de atrás, tirándola más cerca a él, y sus labios tomándola. Ella dio un gemido se satisfacción cuando él empujó su lengua dentro de su boca. Lanzando un gemido de satisfacción, le dio la vuelta para que ella fuera la que quedara contra la pared. Ginny gimió cuando él se empujó enérgicamente contra ella. Sus besos se intensificaron y sus manos empezaron a viajar encima de su cuerpo. Mientras sentía crecer las ansias a través de su cuerpo y el deseo ardiente de tocarlo por completo.

Su boca dejó la suya para tomar aire. La mano de Remus desabrochó su túnica y la dejó caer al suelo para después seguir con su camisa. Su delicado toque envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, él continuó besándola por la línea de la mandíbula bajando hacia su cuello. "¿Esto es lo que usted quiere, Srta. Weasley?" Él respiró en su oreja. Su voz le hizo estremecerse de placer y ella asintió. "Dígamelo." Él dijo más enérgicamente. "¿Esto es lo que usted quiere? ¿Qué la tome aquí, contra esta puerta?"

Ginny gimió. "Sí." Ella respiró. "Sí, por favor hágalo ahora."

Él se empujó contra ella más duro, haciéndola gemir. Su erección era ahora muy obvia. Ella procedió a rasgar su ropa fuera de su cuerpo y abrió la boca cuando ella pudo finalmente desabotonar todos los botones tediosos de su camisa. Su piel era tan justa, ligeramente endurecida, y su pecho esparcido con algunas cicatrices, sin ninguna duda de sus aventuras como un hombre-lobo. Ella rastreó con temor algunas de ellas con sus dedos. Nunca supo que una persona podía ser tan bonita, tan humana, como él.

Remus agarró sus manos, separándolas de el. Estaba sonriendo, le gustaba el hecho de que ella lo estuviera admirando así. Pero ahora él estaba demasiado impaciente. Él la deseaba ahora. La besó de nuevo y apretó sus manos contra la pared sobre su cabeza. Su camisa ahora estaba en el suelo, junto con su sujetador. Ginny abrió la boca cuando Remus tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca y lo amamantó un poco. Su mano bajó a sus muslos y encontró sus bragas. Ella gimió cuando él enganchó un dedo en ellas y las tiró abajo. Ginny procedió a quitarle sus pantalones. Se demoró un poco con la hebilla del cinturón, pero pronto él quedó desnudo como ella.

A la vista de su miembro, Ginny no podía quitar la mirada de el. Era tan grande. Y quiso tocarlo… saborearlo. Dándole una mirada, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas justo delante de él. Los ojos de Remus crecieron ante lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer y rápidamente colocó una mano contra la pared por apoyo. Ginny besó la punta delicadamente, y entonces procedió a lamerlo desde el fondo a la punta. Cuando subió, envolvió sus labios alrededor de él que no era tan fácil de hacer ya que era muy grande. Ella lo oyó gemir. Su mano libre encontró su pelo automáticamente y la empujó. Esto la estimuló ávidamente, y continuó chupando de arriba abajo.

"Oh Merlin... Ginny... Esto es bueno…" Ella oyó que él suspiraba. Ella gimió contra su miembro, enviándole vibraciones. Él sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban y sabía que el momento se acercaba, pero no se quiso venir todavía. Él la tiró suavemente por su pelo para que no siguiera y la besó, apretándola una vez más contra la puerta. Ella gimió y envolvió sus manos alrededor de él.

Remus agarró sus muslos y los puso encima de sus caderas, para que los envolviera alrededor de él. Ella lo hizo al instante.

"¡Oh!" Ginny abrió la boca cuando él entró en ella. Mordió su labio y envolvió sus piernas más cerca alrededor de él. "Profesor..." Ella gimió cuando él se empujó dentro de nuevo, más profundamente. Él siguió empujando, poniéndose más poderoso a cada instante y yendo más profundo. Las uñas de Ginny se clavaron en su espalda y no podía dejar de gemir. "¡Oh mi dios!" Ella clamó. "¡Oh Merlin! Más duro... ¡por favor!" Ella exclamó. Remus cumplió alegremente embistiendo dentro de ella. Ginny se apoyó aun mas contra la pared hiriendo su espalda, pero no lo noto. Se envolvió en el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Le está gustando su premio?" Remus le preguntó. Ginny ni siquiera pudo recoger bastante energía para contestar. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y todo en lo que ella podía concentrarse eran en su pene que pegaba en su punto g una y otra vez, enviando olas de puro éxtasis encima de ella. Su mano bajó para darle masajes a su clítoris cuando él se sentía venir. "Vamos... Vengase..." Él susurró severamente cuando ella llegó a su clímax. Ginny clamó de placer, así como él le había pedido, y le permitió a él llegar a su orgasmo.

Los dos se permitieron quedaron en esa posición por un par de minutos mientras tranquilizaban su respiración. Finalmente, Remus se resbaló fuera y a ella la puso cuidadosamente en el piso. Pero al segundo que la soltó, Ginny sintió que sus piernas le tambaleaban y casi se cae al suelo si él no la habría cogido a tiempo. Él se rió. "¿Lo hice tan duro?" Le preguntó.

Ginny mordió su labio mirándola. "¿Qué?… no… absolutamente… fue… lo mejor…" Ella jadeó. Él la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios, se apoyó y la besó suavemente.

"Bueno. ¿Se viste? Usted no querrá llegar tarde al almuerzo." Le dijo dulcemente. El tenía razón y empezó a vestirse. Él hizo lo mismo. Cuando ella estaba lista agarró todas sus cosas y lo miró a la expectativa. Él había estado observándola mientras se alistaba. Admirándola. Ella tenía un cuerpo maravilloso con las curvas correctas en los lugares correctos. Por no mencionar la manera en que le correspondió. En ese momento tenía que refrenarse de no tirarla al suelo y hacerla suya de nuevo.

Ella finalmente vestida caminó hacia él. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura dándole un largo beso. "¿La veré después de la cena?" Le preguntó.

Ella sonrió y asintió, dándose la vuelta dejando el cuarto completamente satisfecha.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El pasto rozaban bajo sus pies cuando Hermione y Ginny dieron una vuelta al lago para hablar sobre… sexo. Ginny le había contado todo lo que había pasado a Hermione mientras ella se encontraba en un armario con un cierto profesor.

"¡¿Eso te dijo?!" Hermione preguntó incrédula. "¿Si querías que te tomara contra la puerta?" Preguntó.

Ginny se rió tontamente. "Sí. Y él realmente lo hizo. Incluso no podía ponerme en pie sola. Era asombroso…" Cortó la frase no encontrando las palabras correctas para describir lo que sea que quiso describir. Hermione le dio una mirada perspicaz.

"Sí, yo sé exactamente lo quieres decir." Dijo, sonriente. Las dos muchachas caminaron en silencio por un momento.

"Tengo una pregunta para ti, Hermione." Ginny rompió el silencio. La castaña asintió para que continuara. "¿Dime… desde que tu y Snape lo han hecho… has podido desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento?" Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.

Hermione mordió su labio. Había tenido miedo a esa pregunta. "¿Sentimiento como...?"

"Sentimientos, ¿tu sientes algo más por Snape aparte de lujuria?" Ginny preguntó tentativamente.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que Ginny plantearían ese tema algún día. Apenas deseó que no fuera ahora. "No sé..." Contestó. "Yo he estado pensando sobre eso... un poco realmente. Pienso… para serte honrada. No se si estoy enamorada de él, o no. Pero apenas podría imaginar lo que yo haría si… si él estuviera con otra mujer." Hermione se estremeció al pensamiento. No podría pensar lo que pasaría si él encontrara a alguien más.

"Sí..." Ginny contestó, su voz era distante. "Eso es algo de lo que yo también tengo miedo. Quiero decir no puedes estar acostándote con alguien por tanto tiempo sin desarrollar un tipo de sentimiento..." Ella dijo.

"Cierto." Hermione declaró. "Yo tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso. Pero ahora mismo, yo no estoy demasiado segura de lo que siento. Además, dudo que él sienta algo hacia mí." Dijo tristemente. Apenas podía imaginar a Snape sintiendo algo por ella excepto lujuria. El pensamiento la puso un poco triste. Simplemente un poco.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al siguiente día Hermione, junto con el resto de su año de Gryffindors y Slytherins Bajaron a los calabozos para su clase de pociones. Ya no podía esperar que la clase se abriera para poder verlo, ya que se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas conversaciones que ella y Snape mantenían durante la clase. Llenas de significados ocultos que nadie, además de ellos dos entendían. Hermione lo amó.

Entró y se sentó al lado de Neville, sin dar una mirada a los muchachos. Estaba siendo sumamente terca. No cedería hasta que ellos se disculparan primero. Después de que las instrucciones fueron dadas, Hermione empezó a trabajar en su poción, mientras ayudaba a Neville de rato en rato. No se molestó en ocultar el hecho que estaba ayudándolo, ya que sabía que Snape no intentarían detenerla. _No desde que he estado haciéndolo con él por lo menos dos veces por día. _Pensó y se rió silenciosamente. Estaba hoy de un humor particularmente bueno.

Pero a la mitad de la clase, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que estropeó su buen humor. Lavander que estaba sentada en otra mesa a su izquierda estaba lanzando algunas miradas al frente de la clase. Y no sólo a cualquier parte del frente de la clase…sino a Snape.

Hermione observó a Lavander cuidadosamente mientras esta seguía a Snape cuando bajó de su escritorio y empezó a vigilar los calderos de los chicos. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos nublados. Hermione conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era puro anhelo y lujuria. Hermione abrió la boca. ¡Lavander estaba anhelando al Profesor Snape! _¡Su Profesor Snape! ¡Su hombre! _

Sintió como una bomba de rabia subía a través de sus venas. ¡Esa pequeña… pequeña…! ¡A ella no le podía gustar Snape! ¡Snape era todo suyo! Observó aun más furibunda como Snape se paró en mesa de Lavander detrás de ella, examinando su caldero. Al principio él no mostró ninguna señal de notar en Lavander las indirectas obvias que le estaba dando. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad. Por no mencionar que estaba de pie mostrándole mas de la cuenta, ya que traía algunos de sus botones de la camisa desabotonados, mientras observaba a Snape mordisqueando su labio inferior. Y así estuvo un rato porque él no se alejó de ahí, a Hermione le pareció que él estaba rozando sus cabellos con sus largos dedos. Hermione estaba muy agitada ahora. ¡… pequeña… mujerzuela!

"¡Hermione!" Neville susurró. "¡Tu poción!"

Hermione en este momento le valía un rábano su poción. Podía perfectamente arreglarlo después. Estaba concentrada en vigilar la actitud de Snape. Él condenado estaba mirando fijamente a Lavander con una ceja levantada, mientras la susodicha le lanzaba una seductora sonrisa. Él le murmuró algo a ella y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su recorrido. Los ojos de Hermione lanzaron una mirada de odio a Lavander que ahora estaba muy contenta y entusiasmada. El estómago de Hermione le empezó a temblar incómodamente. Se sentía enferma. Su curiosidad estaba al borde por saber que diantre le había dicho para ponerla tan feliz.

Él por su parte se dirigió hacia ella y Neville. Recién ahí reparón en su poción que estaba burbujeando un liquido verde luminoso. Ella surcó sus cejas. Se suponía que tenía que ser rosa y no burbujear. _Condenada prostituta_. Le había desordenado completamente la cabeza. Pero no podía detener el pensamiento sobre lo excitada que parecía estar la mocosa cuando Snape se alejó y sentía la maldición de los celos correr a través de ella. Para agregar mas al estado enfermo de su mente sintió la sensación familiar de alguien observándola y cuando busco a su alrededor, ella vio a Malfoy escudriñándola una vez más. Mientras sonreía con un brillo inusual. Ella tragó y regresó a lo suyo.

Snape caminó a su mesa parándose detrás de ella, examinando su poción. "Debo decir, señor Longbottom, que usted ha obtenido por primera vez en su vida una poción más exitosa que la Srta. Granger." Él pronunció con lentitud y bastante alto para que la clase entera lo pudiera escuchar. "¿Me pregunto que es lo que ha distraído a nuestra perfecta estudiante hoy?" Él agregó, mientras la estudiaba como queriendo leer su mente. Ella frunció el entrecejo y se devolvió a su poción, intentando no encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de Malfoy.

El sonido de la campanilla, dio fin a la clase, y fue la primera en salir fuera del aula, con muchas cosas en su mente. Estaba teniendo un día pésimo hasta ahora. No podía detener sus pensamientos de ese momento y la expresión de su cara...

**--------------------------------------------**

**Terminé… Ufff ya no siento mis posaderas de estar tanto rato sentada, bueno nos vemos.**

**Cuídense**

**Haa, están alguna de vosotras en Harry latino o en la orden severusiana, quiero saber, yo si estoy, y en la casa de Slytherin. Bueno hasta el viernes**

**A revoir**


	7. fantasia desafiada

**Hola chicas, recién llegue ayer a la seis de la tarde y aunque estaba algo cansada, me puse a traducir ya que les prometí que el viernes subiría el capitulo.**

**DanySnape: jajaja¡¡¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Severus es todo nuestro, nos lo turnamos, aunque solo si Hermione nos deja.**

**Ójala que tengas razón pero quien sabe con él, yo espero que de verdad espero que esto tenga un final feliz.**

**Sindzero: gracias por tu deseo, pero lastima no encontré a ningún Snape, pero pude despejar la mente un buen rato lejos de todo, y también pasar la vergüenza de marearme en alta mar, parece que no soy buena marina.**

**La verdad empiezo a sentir envidia por ese par, y es gracias a este fin que he empezado a ver a Remus con otros ojos, viéndolo bien no esta tan mal. **

**Kambrin Potter: Pos claro que te quiero, que alegría que estés en la orden, jajaja no sabes el shock que sufrí cuando me entere que existía esa pagina, y es que de verdad pensé que yo era la única chica que le gustaba Severus Snape, si hasta mis amigas me decían rara, y vaya mi sorpresa al enterarme que tenia que compartirlo con 1500 mas y bueno que se le va hacer.**

**Bueno a tus preguntas pos ya falta poquito para que termine la historia, así que mejor pa que te cuento y porfis no te lances de tu casa de muñecas, no quiero perder a mi amiga Kathy.**

**Cleoru Misumi: todas queremos a sevy para nosotras, yo al menos me encantaría encerrarlo en su oficina, poner un montón de hechizos a la puerta y lanzar la varita al lago… y bueno ya pa que te cuento**

**Hestia phoenix: Si, bueno yo de verdad espero que esta historia tenga final feliz, pero creo que la cosa esta en saber si Snape siente algo por ella, porque definitivamente a Hermy si la trae loca y a ti y a mi.**

**Ojala alguna vez nos crucemos en HL aunque si, yo tampoco paso por ahí hace mucho**

**Neysha: atrevida, es todo lo que puedo decir de esa mocosa. Al menos queda claro que Hermy esta reteenamorada de el, quien pudiera ser ella, y no creo que mi Sevy se este acostando con lav, debe de haber sido un mal entendido. **

**Lupita: Hola, si bueno esta historia se llama _Fantasies fullfilled _y la autora es **xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo**, es norteamericana, es todo lo que se de ella. A tu pregunta lamento decepcionarte pero la historia no es larga, es mas ya me acerco al desenlace final, para _alegría _de mi salud mental. Solo a mi se me ocurre traducir semejante historia jajaja. Créeme aquí todas vamos a buscar un psicólogo al final¿te nos unes?**

**Tetiz: Una Slytherin, que bien yo no me paso por ahí muy seguido, es más casi nada, creo que ni puntos tengo ya, en fin mi nick es Ulricke, ójala nos encontremos por ahí**

**Fantasía Desafiada**

Hermione caminó hacia el corredor, alisándose nerviosamente el cabello, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella al interior de un armario de escobas. Sus pensamientos se fueron al instante hacia Snape, pero no podía ser él porque lo había dejado en el aula y sabía que él todavía estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas contra la puerta.

"Hola, Granger." Oyó que Malfoy pronunciaba con lentitud.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó e intentó safarse de la presión que ejercía en sus brazos, pero él no tenia intención alguna de soltarla.

"Que modales, Granger." Le dijo. "Tengo todo el poder en esta situación, y créeme. No querrás verme enfadado."

"No me asustas, Malfoy." Ella siseo. Le enfureció oír que él solo se reía sarcásticamente de su comentario. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" Ella preguntó.

Sus ojos se encendieron con ese mismo brillo que ella había visto momentos antes. Él finalmente la soltó y se apoyó en la pared en situación opuesta a ella. "Yo solo quiero hacer un trato contigo. Uno que me beneficiaría tanto como ti." Dijo simplemente.

Hermione todavía estaba sorprendida de que él la hubiera soltado sin más. Parecía estar muy seguro de que ella no intentaría nada. "¿Sobre qué me estás hablando?" Le preguntó.

"Tu lo sabes, Granger." Malfoy empezó con una evidente sonrisa cínica en su cara. "Lavander Brown ha estado actuando de una manera muy atrevida con Snape." Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron por la sorpresa. ¡Él lo había notado, también! "¿Piensas que él te está engañando? Porque ella lo miraba como si fueran compañeros de cama."

Hermione se sentía como si no pudiera hablar ni respirar. Sintió como si Malfoy la hubiera golpeado en el estómago y su cabeza empezó a dolerle. Aclarando su garganta, se obligó a contestar. "¿Por que? Por qué yo debo de preocuparme por lo…" Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque se le apagó la voz. Él estaba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban llenos de arrogancia.

"No pretendas hacerme creer que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando." Dijo, saltando de repente de su posición y fijándola una vez más contra la puerta. Él se apoyó hacia adelante para que sus mejillas se tocaran y colocó su boca sobre su oreja. "Tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que has estado haciendo con Snape en todas esas supuestas detenciones. Los dos sabemos que te estas muriendo por él. _Y nosotros dos sabemos que él y Lavander han estado actuando de manera extraña hoy, y qué obviamente eso te molestó." _

Hermione no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Sería inútil intentar negarlo, desde el momento que no podía juntar siquiera dos palabras. Pero simplemente no podía admitirlo, no a él. Su corazón estaba agitado y sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar su desayuno.

Cuando Hermione no respondió, Malfoy sonrió triunfante. "Bueno. No hablemos más de eso. Ahora permíteme hablar sobre mi trato." Él dijo. _Oh, grande. Esto va ser bueno. _Hermione pensó. "Estoy seguro de que no te gustaría que se supiera tu pequeño secreto" sonrió al ver lo pálida que estaba ella "Para eso vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te pida por el resto de año. Y a cambio, yo no diré a nadie lo que hay entre tú y el Profesor Snape. ¿Entendido?" Malfoy preguntó.

Hermione suspiró. "¿Quieres que yo haga lo que tu me pidas? Tienes que ser más específico, Malfoy." Ella contestó indignada.

Malfoy soltó una risa fría. "Ya sabia que preguntarías eso." Él siseo. "Simplemente digamos, Granger, que no tendrás ningún problema con la parte de la experiencia en nuestro trato. Estoy seguro que Snape te habrá enseñado todo lo que necesitas saber."

A Hermione le tomó un momento para entender el significado oculto de sus palabras, pero una vez que ella lo hizo, sintió que el enojo empezaba a hervir dentro de ella. "¡Malfoy¡Yo no te voy a permitir que me uses para tus perversiones¡Yo no soy una prostituta!" Hermione hirvió, agitada de la cabeza a los pies.

Malfoy retrocedió, sonriendo satisfecho. "Puedes decir cualquier cosa, Granger. Pero recuerda. Yo sé tu sucio secreto. ¿Y no querrás que lo cuente, o si?" Hermione sabía que él no bromeaba. Lo miró con todo el odio que era capaz, pero él solo se limitó a sonreírle y caminó hacia ella haciéndola a un lado para abrir la puerta. "Piensa muy bien la decisión que vas a tomar." Dijo antes de salir y dejarla sola en el armario.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione estuvo el resto del día muy asustada y angustiada. Sin prestar atención a nadie y si alguien la llamaba, ella contestaba de manera sobresaltada echando una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor. Sabia que estaba siendo muy obvia, pero no podía evitarlo. La conversación que había tenido con Malfoy había convertido su humor de malo a peor y su mente estaba llena de pensamientos horrendos de lo que pasaría si él contaba algo.

Sentada en su cama, tiró sus piernas cerca de su pecho envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellos, miró fijamente los dedos de sus pies. Tenía "detención" con Snape en quince minutos. Pero no estaba segura si quería verlo después de lo que vio en la clase. Malfoy no había ayudado mucho. Ahora se preguntaba si de hecho Snape se estaría acostando con Lavander también. Su estómago dio un vuelco en rechazo al pensamiento y se preguntó lo que haría si eso fuera verdad.

Suspirando, se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo. Ella miró un embrollo. Su pelo estaba enredado, su uniforme arrugado y su cara pálida y descolorida. ¿Cómo un hombre podía cambiar tanto la manera en que ella se veía y se sentía? Simplemente ayer había pensado que no era del todo tan fea. ¿Bueno, quién no pensaría eso cuándo un hombre tan sexy se había fijado en uno? Con otro suspiro Hermione enderezó su túnica y salió por la puerta. Ella decidió ir.

Llegó a los calabozos, golpeó en la puerta pero decidió entrar sin esperar por una respuesta. Golpear era una manera de permitirle saber que ella estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y caminó hacia el escritorio. Él no estaba, pero indudablemente llegaría en cualquier segundo. Se sentó en el borde del escritorio, mirando sus cosas, algo cogió su atención. Era un ensayo de séptimo año esos que ella no había tenido que escribir para él hace mucho. Notó que el dueño del ensayo había conseguido una marca excelente. Pero lo que realmente la golpeó fue el nombre en el pergamino.

Lavander Brown.

Su estómago se revolvió y se sintió enferma una vez más. ¿Desde cuándo Lavander conseguía marcas de excelencia¿En pociones? Cuando estaba a punto de recoger el pergamino para examinarlo aun más, alguien envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se volvió para ver a Snape de pie delante de ella. Inmediatamente se relajó.

"Buenas tardes, amor." Él murmuró, dándole un beso. Hermione amó la manera en que él la había llamado, había cambiado el _Srta. Granger _por el de _amor_. Ella lo amó. Le hizo incluso olvidarse del porqué había estado tan disgustada segundos antes. Y durante todo el día. Sus largos dedos encontraron el inicio de su camisa escolar y empezó acariciar sus pechos. Hermione suspiró.

"Yo lo he extrañado mucho." Ella susurró.

"¿La clase no te satisfizo?" Él respiró.

"¿Yo no me puedo conformar con solo verlo?" Ella se rió.

"Mmm. Quizá nosotros debemos hacer algo al respecto." Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus piernas, haciéndole retorcerse e incitándole a que él la tocara aun más. Hermione se perdió una vez más en sus caricias, y quiso seguir. En sus brazos estaba olvidando completamente su mal humor de todo el día. Pero por alguna razón ella no quiso seguir.

"Malfoy lo sabe." Dijo bruscamente. Estaba asombrada de ver cómo tres palabras podían tener tan gran efecto en él. Snape detuvo todas sus acciones inmediatamente y retrocedió un poco mirándola directamente.

"¿Cómo?" Fue todo lo que él preguntó, su voz era fría y peligrosa.

"Yo…yo no sé." Hermione tartamudeó. Parecía haber perdido la confianza que normalmente tenía con Snape en los últimos días. "Él me acorraló. Realmente, me arrastró dentro de un armario. Después de pociones." Hermione declaró, mientras evitaba su mirada a toda costa. No quiso decirle sobre la amenaza de Malfoy, pero sentía que era necesario hacerlo sin embargo.

Tímidamente lo miró a los ojos. Eran ásperos y exigentes, queriendo saber todo lo que pasó. Tomando una respiración profunda, continuó. "Bien… yo intente negarlo, pero…" Suspiró. "Él vio la verdad a través de mis ojos. Y entonces... entonces él me amenazó." Esas tres palabras hicieron el cambio de humor en él. Snape soltó un gruñido y caminó más cerca de ella.

"¿Cómo?" Él preguntó de nuevo, su voz sonaba más peligrosa ahora.

Hermione tomó otra respiración profunda. _Oh mi dios. Aquí vamos de nuevo. _Ella cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo que venía. "Me hizo prometer que yo haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera hacer… a él… o sino él dirá lo que tenemos… nosotros." Ella dijo, buscando con preocupación sus ojos. Snape la observaba silencioso.

"¿Y…, yo puedo preguntar, que es lo que realmente el quiere que haga por él?" Snape preguntó. Hermione no podía contestar esa pregunta, pero no necesitó hacerlo. Una mirada era bastante para decirle a Snape todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Él reveló un gruñido muy enfadado y agarró a Hermione por los brazos, alzándola y cerrándola de golpe bruscamente contra la pared.

Apretó su cuerpo contra ella lo mas físicamente posible, se apoyó adelante y puso sus labios en su oreja y susurró severamente, "¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia usted le va a permitir a Malfoy usarla como una prostituta cualquiera¿Entendido? Bajo ninguna circunstancia, en absoluto." Los dos estaban respirando pesadamente. "Si él se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima… Si él incluso la toca…" Snape se separó y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia. Algo que la sobresaltó. Pero a pesar del susto ella estaba disfrutando de su sobreprotección.

"Usted es mía. Mía, y sólo mía." Le dijo. "¿He sido claro?" Con su pregunta, sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo. Hermione abrió la boca cuando él continuó donde él había estado momentos antes. Sus dedos de verdad hicieron magia en ella. "Ningún otro hombre puede tocarla como yo lo hago. Usted es mía..." Su voz era ahora chillona mientras la miraba a los ojos. Observando cada movimiento que ella hacía mientras el continuaba explorándola. Ella cerró sus ojos para sentirlo, no pudiendo impedir que esto la hiciera gemir, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Él por su parte aumentó su fuerza mientras seguía mirándola, es así que ella se vino finalmente.

Después de que el orgasmo la había dejado, Hermione abrió sus ojos para verlo, se mordió el labio y le regaló una sonrisa. Ella levantó sus manos a su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás suavemente. Hasta que lo dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Ella sonrió sinuosamente y se montó sobre él.

Poso sus labios en su oreja. "Yo soy suya. De nadie mas." Recorrió con sus manos por sus hombros, por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus piernas y llegar a la cremallera de sus pantalones. "Cada parte…" Ella continuó. Él gimió cuando ella liberó su miembro. "Cada pulgada…" Ella movió sus bragas a un lado y se posicionó encima de él. "… de mi…" Se resbaló, tomándolo todo dentro de ella. Los dos soltaron un gemido. "… Le pertenece a usted." Ella terminó, moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas.

Por los próximos segundos, ella no pudo hablar, se dedicó a sentir el intenso placer que él le provocaba. Sus manos la tomaron rápidamente por su cintura para ayudarle a fortalecer sus movimientos. Qué empezaron siendo lentos y poco a poco fueron volviéndose rápidos y ásperos. Hermione estaba haciendo rebotar de arriba abajo la silla. Los dos estaban jadeando y gimiendo ruidosamente. Hermione tiró su cabeza atrás y cerró sus ojos una vez más.

Ella podía sentir sus manos apretando fuertemente sus caderas pero en ese momento no le importaba. Esto se sentía demasiado bien. Sintiendo que el momento se acercaba, Hermione empezó a moverse con más energía y con éxito ella llegó a su clímax arrastrando con ella a Snape. Los dos soltaron un fuerte gemido cuando alcanzaron sus orgasmos.

Después de que los dos se habían tranquilizado, Hermione se levantó despacio y ajustó sus bragas. Snape hizo lo mismo, arreglando sus pantalones. Se puso de pie de la silla y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

"Yo voy a tener una charla con Malfoy." Él le dijo después de que ellos se separaron. Sonrió al ver un poco de temor en sus ojos. "No te preocupes, amor. Él es impotente." Él empezó besando su línea de la mandíbula y bajo a su cuello. Hermione suspiró y apoyó su cabeza al otro lado, dándole espacio para que la siguiera besando. "¿Le he dicho alguna vez lo bonita que eres amor?" Él le preguntó.

Hermione fue tomada desprevenidamente. Haciendo que su corazón temblara y su estómago diera un vuelco por la emoción. ¿Él la había llamado bonita? _Sí, querida. Yo pienso que él lo acaba de hacer. _Ella no supo qué decir solo atinó a besarlo en respuesta. "Ya me tengo que ir…" Ella murmuró, no pareciendo que quisiera hacer tal cosa.

"Quédese." Él simplemente dijo. No era una súplica. Era una demanda. Hermione era demasiado débil para protestar. Solo atinó a sentarse sobre el escritorio para que él continuara besándola. Sólo cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron sobre el ensayo. Ella quedo quieta. Él pareció notarlo porque dejó de besarla y se dedicó a observarla. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por la confusión. "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó.

"¿Desde que cuándo Lavander Brown consigue marcas de excelencia en su clase?" Ella le preguntó bastante fría. Él lo entendió y sonrió irónicamente.

"Desde que ella empezó a ser inteligente, amor." Le contestó simplemente. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con su incomodidad. Esto la encolerizó.

"Hasta donde yo sé, Lavander no es inteligente. Solo es una prostituta cualquiera." Lo fulminó.

"Yo no entiendo por qué esto te molesta." Él dijo.

"¡Sí lo sabes!" Hermione protestó. "¡Estabas bastante insinuante con ella durante la clase!" Su voz se oía un poco más alta, y su enojo hirvió aun mas recordando las palabras de Malfoy.

"Ahh." Snape se rió burlonamente y la tiró más cerca de él, besando se cuello. "Piensas que yo me acuesto con ella." Hermione quiso decir algo, gritarle incluso, pero la manera en que él la tocaba lograba distraerla. "No tienes nada de que preocuparte, amor. Ella puede pensar diferentemente, pero no hay nada entre nosotros. Además," Su dedo encontró sus bragas. "Ella no se compara para nada contigo, Hermione."

Hermione se estremeció cuando oyó su nombre rodar fuera de su boca. Sonó tan diferente viniendo de él. Parecía algo... _erótico. _Su dedo entró en ella haciéndole gemir. Él continuó su penetración hasta que Hermione estuvo retorciéndose. Él abrió la cremallera sus pantalones una vez más y entró en ella.

"Di mi nombre." Él le susurró y entro en ella con más fuerza. Hermione gimió. "Dígalo." Él se lo pidió una vez más.

"Va..." Hermione susurró antes de que él empujara de nuevo en ella. "Seve… Severus." Ella gimió. Él gimió también y empezó a embestirla. El escritorio se mecía de un lado a otro bajo sus movimientos. Con un par de embestidas más de él, ella alcanzó su orgasmo de nuevo. Él se vino poco después y cayó encima de ella. Se quedaron así por un rato más, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione no supo si lo había imaginado, pero estaba segura que había visto alguna clase de emoción a través de los ojos de Snape, normalmente jamás mostraban emoción alguna. Esto la hizo sentir mariposas en su estómago.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny caminaba distraída por el vestíbulo con la cabeza metida en un libro, intentando desesperadamente entender el hechizo sobre el que estaba leyendo. Tan metida estaba en eso que no notó a la persona que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella. Esta persona parecía estar también bastante ocupada con algunos papeles. Ambos tropezaron y cayeron al piso soltando un quejido.

Sintió un peso sobre de ella y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Remus estaba encima, y todos sus pergaminos y libros tirados por todas partes alrededor de ellos. Ambos cerraron sus ojos por un momento, Ginny se olvidó de respirar.

"Lo siento, Srta. Weasley." Él susurró y dudó un momento antes de intentar levantarse. Así como él estaba apoyándose en sus manos, y Ginny no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de rozar sus caderas contra las de él. Se sentía tan bien. Él gimió y entonces le dio una media sonrisa. Se levanto al fin y alcanzó su mano para ayudarla también. Ahora estaban de pie, pero Ginny seguía tan cerca de él.

"No, profesor. _Yo lo siento. _Debí de haber mirado por donde iba." Dijo apenada. Remus aclaró su garganta después de un momento de silencio, mientras se alejaba un poco. A Ginny le pareció que él se sentía algo incómodo de estar tan cerca de ella en un lugar público. De seguro tenía miedo de que alguien sospechara algo.

Se rió ligeramente de su incomodidad y se inclinó para recoger sus cosas, asegurándose de parecer sexy mientras lo hacía. Mientras recogía sus libros, pensaba en decirle que lo vería después, pero al parecer él pensaba algo diferente. Inesperadamente la cogió por la cintura y la cerró de golpe contra la pared arrojando todos sus libros al piso otra vez. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo mirándola con deseo. Primero a sus labios, bajando a su cuello, y finalmente a su camisa. La respiración de Ginny se intensificó sintiendo una humedad formándose entre sus muslos.

Sus ojos marrones se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyo. "Dios, Ginny." Él le susurró. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente bonita?" Con esas palabras sus labios encontraron su cuello dándole una mordida haciéndola gemir. Sus manos se resbalaron dentro de su camisa, acariciando su espalda, dibujando círculos en su piel delicada.

Ginny no tenía mucha paciencia hoy y no quiso esperar más. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cremallera. Aunque él había sido el que la había empujado contra la pared y había empezado a besarla, le sonrió y puso una mano en las suyas para detenerla.

"Cualquiera podría caminar por aquí." Él murmuró en su oreja. Ella sólo levantó una ceja desafiante y retiró su mano lejos de las suyas. Suspiró satisfecha cuando él no protestó más, solo sintió sus manos subir por sus muslos hasta alcanzar sus bragas que de un tirón se las quitó. Aparentemente todo el temor de ser cogidos fue rápidamente desechado, Remus entró en ella con un empujón poderoso. Ginny tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y colgarse de él, para no caerse al piso. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando él empujó de nuevo en ella.

Sus embestidas se fueron poniendo más rápidas haciendo que ellos empezaran a gemir aun más. Sus labios encontraron los de él cogiéndolos en un beso apasionado, en este momento le importaba poco si alguien se enteraba lo que hacía con su profesor. El sentimiento de lujuria aumentó a un mas en ella sintiendo que lo necesitaba cada vez más. Por su parte el sabía que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento era muy malo y tan prohibido, pero ese pensamiento solo aumentó el placer en él.

Si eran pillados, sin ninguna duda, Remus seria despedido y a Ginny la expulsarían. Por no mencionar lo que su familia y sus amigos dirían… menudo lió en el que se metería. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas ahora que Remus estaba embistiéndola sin misericordia. Ella amó este lado salvaje de él. Gimió por última vez cuando llego al clímax, haciéndolo llegar a él también. Se quedaron de pie allí, jadeando por un momento más antes de que él saliera de ella.

Sin una sola palabra mas él empezó a recoger los libros y papeles mientras Ginny se colocaba de nuevo sus bragas. Finalmente, se enfrentaron de nuevo. Ginny caminó más cerca de él y puso sus manos en su pecho. Buscando sus ojos se levanto de puntitas para alcanzar su oreja, y susurró, "yo creo que esto no es suficiente para mí. Subamos a su cuarto para que yo pueda saciarme." Ella regresó se bajo para quedar de pie completamente en sus pies y buscándolo de nuevo. Él sonriendo asintió. Ginny estaba feliz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione estaba regresando de su detención, todavía ligeramente deslumbraba. Su mente todavía estaba en la forma que Snape la había mirado, de una manera tan desconocida para ella. Estaba analizándolo de nuevo en su mente cuando tropezó ligeramente con dos personas. Esto la tomó por sorpresa pero rápidamente se recuperó cuando vio quienes eran.

"Hermione." Harry susurró, también parecía sorprendido de verla. Ron estaba de pie al lado de él, algo ofuscado.

"Hola." Hermione se oyó decir tiesamente. Estaba a punto de caminar más allá y olvidarse completamente del encuentro, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Él agarró su brazo para retenerla en el lugar.

"Espera, Hermione." Él dijo seriamente. "Yo lo siento."

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con una expresión alegre en su cara, pero fue rápida en esconderla. "¿Oh, realmente¿Sobre que?" Ella preguntó como si fuera absurdo que Harry estuviera disculpándose.

"¿Sobre, tu sabes, por hacerte la escena en el comedor¿Diciendo todas esas cosas que nosotros no quisimos decir?" Harry continuó tentativamente.

"¿Nosotros?" Ella preguntó, mirando de Harry a Ron.

Harry tocó con el codo a Ron. Ron estaba mirando al techo y le tomó un rato antes de que él encontrara su voz. "Sí…el tiene…. razón. Yo lo siento, también, Mione." Él refunfuñó.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, mientras los observaba. Harry estaba mirándola con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza mientras Ron todavía estaba enfurruñado. Pero Hermione podía decir que él también estaba deseando silenciosamente que ella aceptara su disculpa también. Su corazón tembló una vez más, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Su cara se relajó en una gran mueca y tiró sus brazos alrededor de sus dos amigos.

"¡Oh, chicos!" Exclamó alegremente. Los dos fueron tomados desprevenidamente por esto, pero rápidamente se repusieron y sonriendo se abrazaron. Incluso Ron parecía feliz. "¡Cómo los he extrañado!"

En ese momento, Hermione sentía como todo volvía a estar en su lugar. Aunque había estado distraída con Snape para admitirlo, ella había extrañado a sus locos amigos. Eran como sus hermanos y el hecho de no haber podido hablar con ellos por tan largo tiempo la había perturbado demasiado. Ahora recuperaba sus amigos. Y Ginny hacia… lo que más le gustaba hacer… con Remus. Y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Snape estaba con buena disposición. _Sí. _Pensó alegremente. _¡Todo parece ir bastante bien! _

¿Veamos que cuánto tiempo dura esto?

------------------------------------------------

**Termine. Guau estoy súper cansada y me duelen los ojos, solo espero que me haya quedado todo bien, y no haya cometido muchos errores.**

**Bueno ahora me voy a soñar con mi Sevy, yo también quiero decirle que soy solo suya. Jajaja, ya estoy desvariando.**

**Bueno ahí nos vemos chicas.**


	8. fantasia desarrollada

**Hola muchachas locas, bueno aquí cumpliendo con ustedes.**

**Antes que nada quiero decirles (para tristeza suya y alegría mental mía), este es el penultimo episodio ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Si bueno el siguiente es el capi final. De todas maneras creo que hemos hecho buena dupla: yo traduciendo y vosotras leyendo.**

**Neysha: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo igual, bueno esta vez en medio de la traduccion me dio un ataque de risa tan pero tan grande que mi mama se sorprendió queriendo saber el porque encima me pregunto porque estaba tan roja, si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ME MUERO DE LA VERGUENZA.**

**Dulce Snape: Ufffff, que te puedo decir ya quisiera yo ser la estar en el lugar de ella, a poco no. Que hombre y que imaginación la de la escritora. **

**Dany Snape: Si creo que algo de razón tenes, pues haber que pasa ahora. Y ojala sea un final feliz. Tatatatatatata. **

**Kambrin: linda plis no te vayas a suicidar después de leer esto, mirá que tenes que llegar al ultimo episodio. Vamos niña mala suelta ese control. Y a ver... ya en agradecimiento cántame una de Kudai **_**TU **_**mientras yo sueño con Sevvy**

**Pottercita: pos para ti el regalo, mirá que no me tarde casi nada, aunque sospecho que al final me vas a querer matar.**

**Lupita: yo me uno a tu odio, yo también odio a Hermione por acaparadora, solo lo quiere para ella. Ahhhhhhhhhhh condenada ninfómana.**

**Himetzuki: piba pues nada, gracias que mas te puedo decir solo que sigas disfrutando la historia.**

**Sindzero: Si, ya te diste cuenta que soy malísima para el mar jajaja, madre mía será mejor que me termine de ahogar de una vez. Bueno aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo, di bueno Ginny y Remus se oye...ahhhhhhh pero que se va hacer, aun así el me cae súper bien, Ginny no tanto, es una copiona ¿si Hermy lo hace porque no yo?**

**Cleoru: bueno aquí esta pa que sigas y a ver que opinas esta vez.**

**Bueno sin mas a leer...**

**Fantasía Desarrollada**

Durante los meses siguientes, todo parecía estar en el lugar correcto para Hermione. Su relación con los muchachos regresaba a la normalidad y todavía se estaba encontrando con Snape. Aunque claro, había empezando a tomar mas empeño en sus estudios ya que se estaban acercando los exámenes finales, por lo que sus encuentros clandestinos tenían que ser tarde por la noche, debido al tiempo que gastaba estudiando. Por lo que no era raro que estuviera soñolienta y con una actitud distraída, pero ella se cubría culpando a lo duro que estaba estudiando. 

Pero había una cosa que la atormentaba, al principio decidió ignorarlo y dejar que las cosas pasaran. Pero mientras mas trataba de evitarlo, esos pensamientos seguían regresando y carcomiéndola por dentro. 

Y todo tenía que ver con su profesor de pociones. Aunque no había ninguna señal que le confirmara que su relación con él era mas que sexo. Hermione empezó a desear y esperar algo diferente. Acaso estaría confundiendo los cuchicheos lujuriosos por declaraciones de amor. Acaso se engañó cuando pensó que el brillo que vio en la mirada de Snape era diferente, que él no la veía como una simple presa sexual. Realmente no entendía porqué le estaba dando estos ataques emocionales por una persona como Snape, simplemente no debió enamorarse de él, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, pero temía que esto se volviera un problema serio en el futuro. 

De nuevo el pensamiento sobre el futuro confundiéndola. Al principio no pensaba mucho sobre el asunto, pero ahora que su ultimo año escolar estaba a punto de terminar, era inevitable no preguntarse lo que pasaría cuando ella se graduase. ¿Todo se terminaría? _Claro que si. _Ella calló su voz. Los dos entraron en esta situación, sabiendo que algún día todo esto tendrían que acabar. Pero desgraciadamente, Hermione tenía que admitir que ese pensamiento no era lo que verdaderamente quería. 

Claro nunca podría imaginarse a los dos declarando su amor por todo el mundo y teniendo una relación seria. Simplemente el pensamiento la hizo reírse. Pero después de todo, Hermione era una mujer con moral. Ella quería un futuro que incluía una bonita familia. Un marido amoroso y niños, algo que nunca podría pasar con Snape. 

Hermione suspiró, y con estos pensamientos apretándole el corazón bajó a las mazmorras ya familiares. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dio uno corto golpe y entró. Snape estaba como siempre sentado detrás de su escritorio. 

"Buenas tardes, profesor." Lo saludó. Salvo en pocas ocasiones durante el sexo, nunca usaba su primer nombre. 

Snape se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, envolviendo sus brazos al instante alrededor de su cintura cuando la alcanzó. Ella inmediatamente se relajó. 

"¿Estas tensa?" Él susurró. Ella no contestó y simplemente descansó su cabeza en sus hombros y le permitió acariciar su espalda. "¿Y porqué está en semejante estado esta noche, Srta. Granger?" Snape le preguntó. "¿Ciertamente no es sólo por los exámenes?" 

Él levantó su barbilla con su dedo índice y la miró a los ojos. Hermione sintió sus ojos taladrandola. "No es nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse, Profesor." Ella le dijo algo apagada. 

"¿Quién dice que yo estaba angustiado?" Fue su contestación, mientras la guiaba despacio hacia la pared. "Estoy seguro que no es nada que yo no pueda arreglar." Y sin gastar otro segundo, sus labios encontraron los suyo. 

Hermione cerró inmediatamente los ojos y su cuerpo se llenó de calor. Dejándose besar por esos labios tan familiares, tan conocidos, pero que cuando la tomaban sentía la misma excitación de la primera vez que ellos la habían tocada. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo, exactamente de la manera que le gustaba. Su respiración se entrecortó y fue incapaz de seguir besándolo. Ella se separó, con los ojos todavía cerrados, y se apoyó contra la pared, permitiéndole tomarla. 

Snape se deshizo de su túnica y alcanzó su falda escolar. La agarró por sus caderas y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Despacio, mientras la besaba, y la llevó a su escritorio deshaciéndose de todos los objetos con un golpecito de su varita. La puso en el quedando encima de ella. Su capa también estaba en el piso y Hermione había empezado a deshacerse de su camisa. Uno por uno, ella se fue librando de los botones. Sabía que estaba fastidiándolo yendo tan despacio, pero no quiso apresurarse. No ahora. 

Snape la observaba mientras ella lo libraba de su ropa, los ojos de Hermione nunca se apartaron de él. Mordió su labio cuando finalmente se deshizo del último botón de la camisa. Y la removió fuera de sus hombros. Sus manos encontraron su pecho automáticamente y empezó a sentirlo. Snape empezó con su blusa despacio como ella había hecho con él. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, haciendo que su respiración se agitara, él continuó a su espalda desabrochando su sostén con un movimiento veloz. 

Hermione abrió la boca cuando sus pezones desnudos pegaron el aire frío. Snape se dobló y tomó uno de ellos en su boca, chupando y mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Ella no podía creer el gran placer que este pequeño movimiento le estaba trayendo; cerró sus ojos y le permitió seguir. Sus labios estaban por todas partes. Moviéndose despacio, de sus pechos a su cuello , y de su cuello a su oreja, dejando un sendero ardiente en su piel. 

Snape empezó a desabrochar su falda y despacio la arrastró fuera de sus piernas tirándola al piso. Sus labios continuaron su camino, descendiendo, besando sus pechos bajando a su ombligo. Hermione no podía respirar, sus besos siguieron hasta alcanzar la línea de sus bragas. Snape enganchó un dedo en ellas y empezó a sacárselas. Él extendió sus piernas, dándose una buena vista de ella. Hermione sintió un hormigueo anticipándose a lo que él iba a hacer. 

Al segundo que sus labios hicieron contacto con su centro húmedo, sus ojos se cerraron arqueándose sobre la mesa. Al principio él sólo empezó besando el área, pero poco a poco empezó a ahondar sus caricias. Introdujo su lengua dentro de ella y Hermione gimió al contacto. Él apretó sus labios más cerca de y empezó lamiendo su interior, demorando más tiempo en su clítoris. Ella bajó sus manos a su cabeza cogiendo un puñado de sus cabellos. 

Hermione lo sintió detenerse por un segundo y cuchichear, "Tan bonita." pero no estaba muy segura. En el próximo segundo, sus acciones continuaron, él siguió chupando su clitoris, tornándose mas salvaje y más íntimo. Hermione empezó a jadear y a gemir más alto y más alto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella pudiera llegar a su clímax. Arqueándose más en la mesa, cerró sus ojos y gimió su nombre. Era magnifico. 

Snape se levantó y se colocó de nuevo encima de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Las manos de Hermione empezaron a viajar por su pecho, hasta que alcanzó la línea de sus pantalones. Ella lo fastidió un poco , pero finalmente los bajó y envolvió su mano alrededor de su miembro. Él suspiró, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Hermione tiró completamente su ropa de él, soltando su enorme pene vibrante. 

Hermione sintió una ola de excitación cuando lo vio, deseando que entrara en ella. Se sentía tonta por sentir eso. Después de todo ya tenía mucha experiencia con este particular, pero aun podía sentir la misma prisa de adrenalina que la primera vez. Sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo para pensar más, porque al próximo segundo, Snape entro de ella con un gemido. Hermione se estremeció y cerró sus ojos. 

Él se retiró atrás sólo para empujar en ella con más fuerza esta vez, envolviéndolos en un profundo éxtasis. Sus movimientos continuaron y Snape empezó a mover sus manos por Hermione. acariciando su cuello, sus pechos, acercándola a la locura. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole un nuevo ángulo para entrar en ella. Sus manos estaban en su espalda, estaba segura que le estaba dejando algunas marcas con sus uñas, pero no le importaba. Esto era demasiado bueno. 

Snape empezó a embestirla más rápido y más rápido a cada segundo y Hermione podía sentir acercarse al borde. Dio un fuerte gemido indicado eso, su cuerpo empezó a temblar con la rapidez de sus movimientos. 

"Míreme." Sintió el siseo de Snape en su oreja. "Yo quiero verla venir. Míreme, Hermione." 

Ella abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Hermione gimió de nuevo y supo que ella estaba a punto de llegar. Simplemente un poco más... "¡Severussss!" Ella respiró arqueándose de nuevo. Sus uñas se clavaron en su hombro pero nunca rompió el contacto de sus ojos. Esto parecía ser demasiado para él, porque al momento descargó su propia semilla dentro de ella. Sintiendo fuertes espasmos en todo su cuerpo, hasta derrumbarse finalmente encima de ella. 

Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad, intentando recuperarse de sus intensos orgasmos. Snape se levantó un poco después de un rato mirando su cara sudada. Había cabellos pegados en ella y él los movió suavemente detrás de su oreja, sus ojos investigaban los suyos. Hermione sintió un zumbido subir por su espina por la intensidad con que él la observaba. Se estremeció al encontrar esa emoción oculta detrás de su negra mirada. No podía decir que era exactamente, pero la dejó asombrada y muy intrigada. 

Ella lo encontró demasiado bonito, se apoyó y lo besó enérgicamente en los labios abrazándolo fuertemente. Él fue el primero en romper el beso. Ella guardó sus ojos cerrados, permitiendo que el sentimiento del beso la envolviera, hasta que finalmente lo volvió a mirar. 

"Probablemente ya debe de irse." Él susurró suavemente en un tono voz que nunca le había oído usar antes. Cuando no le respondió, él bajó despacio de ella, alcanzó su varita y con un golpecito los dos estaban limpios y vestidos de nuevo.

Hermione se bajó despacio de la mesa y trastabilló en sus piernas. Snape saltó adelante y la equilibró sosteniéndola por la cintura. 

"Gracias." Hermione susurró y alcanzó a besarlo un poco más. Fue corto y dulce y Hermione suspiró cuando se tuvo que separar. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la alcanzó, se volvió a él, y sonrió una última vez para luego salir.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"¿Hermione¿Hola¡Estoy hablando contigo!" Ginny habló, mientras ondeaba una mano delante de sus ojos. Despertándola de repente de sus pensamientos, se volvió para ver que Ginny estaba dándole una mirada fastidiada. 

"Disculpa, Ginny." Hermione bostezó. "Simplemente estoy muy cansada. Hay tanto que estudiar..." 

"¿Está segura que solo es eso? Porque tu siempre has estado interesada en mis historias." Ella contestó escépticamente. 

Hermione suspiró. Claro no era sólo por los exámenes. Le estaba diciendo la misma mentira que le había dicho a Snape. Oh Dios. El solo pensamiento de su nombre era suficiente para hacerle temblar de deseo. "Sí. Solo es eso. Lo siento Ginny. Pienso que tendrás que contarme esa historia en otro momento. Yo me voy acostar." 

Ahora Ginny estaba angustiada. "Bien..." Ella dudó. "Bueno, yo sin embargo ahora tengo _detención_." Agregó más entusiasmada, pestañeando a Hermione. "Nos vemos mañana." 

Ambas muchachas se levantaron y caminaron en diferentes direcciones. Hermione había alcanzado el primer peldaño de la escalera cuando alguien llamó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ron que camina hacia ella. 

"Eh." Ella dijo, dándole una débil sonrisa. 

"Hermione." Ron se ahogó. Parecía que estaba teniendo problemas con cualquier cosa que él quiso decirle, porque su cara entera estaba poniéndose roja y no podía mirarla a los ojos. "¿Este... Crees que podemos hablar un minuto?" Terminó la frase con un poco de problema. 

Hermione estaba desconcertada. "Eh... Realmente estaba a punto de acostarme. Estoy muy cansada." Ella le dijo. Su cara parecía tener la desilusión escrita en él. De la parte de atrás ella vio a Harry que los miraba y él le dio una mirada significante. 

"¿Quizá sólo un minuto?" Ron preguntó de nuevo. "No tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo." 

Los ojos de Hermione se entornaron escépticamente y volvió a Ron. "De acuerdo entonces." Ella dijo. Ron suspiró de alivio y empezó a caminar hacia un extremo silencioso del cuarto común. Ella disparó a Harry otra mirada curiosa antes de seguir y enfrentar a Ron. 

"¿Bien?" Ella preguntó. 

Ron aclaró su garganta. Él estaba aun más rojo que antes. "Veras que... que yo estaba pensando. Hay una salida a Hogsmeade este sábado." 

"Sí, lo sé, y que." Hermione lo incitó a seguir con impaciencia. 

"¿Bien, simplemente estaba pensando... si quieres...que nosotros quizás pudiéramos... tu sabes... ir juntos?" Él masculló. Hermione surcó sus cejas. 

"Bueno, claro. Iremos todo juntos. Como siempre." Ella dijo en un tono desconcertado. Claro ella sabía bien, pero decidió no actuar, esperando lo que estaba a punto de decir. 

Ron parecía que estaba a punto de morirse en su turbación. "Pero, yo...yo hablaba...tu sabes... eh... estaba pensando que nosotros podríamos ir... juntos. Como, como... tu sabes...¿una... cita, quizás?" Él ahora era de color escarlata y parecía sumamente interesado en la alfombra del piso. 

El corazón de Hermione se dejó caer. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Decir que no sería muy extremista. Él podría sentirse sumamente avergonzado, o mucho peor; enfadarse con ella. Tendría que aceptar. Pero entonces de nuevo. Diciendo que sí... Ella estaría enviándole señales equivocadas. Podría resultar mucho peor si él averiguara que ella no estaba interesada en él y aun así siguió adelante. Sintió tanta compasión por él en ese momento. No quería romperle el corazón. 

"Tengo que pensar sobre esto." Ella susurró. Él la observó como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas. "Lo siento, Ron. Te lo haré saber mañana." Y con eso se dio la vuelta y corrió al dormitorio dónde se tiró en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Estaba en medio de una situación terrible. 

Parecía como si estuvieran probándola, por todo lo que ella había estado pensando y sintiendo últimamente. Sus pensamientos sobre Snape y su futuro. Todas sus emociones estaban siendo cuestionadas. Claro ella quería a Ron, pero no estaba segura si pudiera haber más que una amistad entre ellos. ¿Acaso no era a Snape a quien amaba? Pero ya había llegado a la conclusión que entre ellos no habría... ningún...ningún futuro. 

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse cuando comprendió que sea cual sea la decisión que ella tomase, decidiría todo. Bueno, casi. 

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Su lengua era pura magia en ella. soltó un fuerte gemido mientras enredaba sus manos en su pelo, empujándolo más hacia su centro. Él chupaba y daba pequeñas mordidas en su punto sensible, volviéndola loca. 

"Oh maldición. Lupinnnnn." Ella gimió ruidosamente. Mordiéndose el labio, podía sentir el ligero sabor de sangre en su boca. Su lengua encontró su vagina y empezó a acariciarla. Ginny arqueó su espalda. Él introducía y sacaba su lengua, repitiendo varias veces el proceso. Su mano surgió para ayudar a su boca con el trabajo, frotando en su clitoris, haciéndola estremecer y gemir cada vez más. 

Ginny se estremeció fuertemente cuando alcanzó su clímax finalmente. Él siguió acariciándola y sólo se detuvo una vez que ella dejó de estremecerse. Ella se relajó echándose hacia atrás en el escritorio. Remus se levantó y le sonrió perversamente. 

"¿Lo disfrutaste?" Él le preguntó. 

Ginny decidió ignorarlo y lo besó en cambio. Él no se quejó y la besó en seguida. Continuaron abrazados durante algún tiempo mas hasta que la campanilla de la cena sonó. 

Remus rompió el beso. "Tenemos que ir al comedor." Dijo. 

" No puedo permitirle salir así!" Ginny protestó señalando la erección que él traía en sus pantalones. Él quiso protestar pero ella no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo. Empujándolo hacia el escritorio, ella lo montó y empezó a deshacerse de su cinturón. 

"Ginny…" Él susurró. 

"Usted sabe que lo desea." Ella lo cortó, con una voz seductora. Él dejó de protestar en seguida y la observó mientras ella se deshacía de sus pantalones. Ginny sentía su masculinidad latir en sus manos. Sabía que él la necesitaba. 

Mirándolo fijamente, ella se posicionó despacio encima de él y se colocó despacio, alojándolo completamente. Ella miró como su cara se tensaba y un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca. Cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas, sus manos volaron en seguida a sus caderas, agarrándola firmemente. Ginny gimió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, continuando sus movimientos. 

"Ginny... oh Merlin !" Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ginny todavía estaba mirándolo sintiéndose cada vez mas excitada. Condenado, él la estaba volviendo loca, y al parecer ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Sus caderas empezaron a mecerse más en propio acuerdo y ella empezó a montarlo más y más rápido. Sus manos se apretaron más fuerte en sus caderas incitándola a moverse más rápido acercándolos al borde. 

Pronto los dos alcanzaron su clímax, Ginny clamó su nombre y Remus gimió, llenándola con su semilla. Ginny sintió un ultimo espasmo antes de derrumbarse finalmente encima de su amante confidencial. Los dos estaban jadeando con sus ojos cerrados. La mano de Remus ascendió al pelo de Ginny. 

"¿Ginny?" Él preguntó dulcemente. 

"¿Mmm?" Ella contestó, todavía en su mundo de ensueño. 

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Ginny se tensó y lo miró. 

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Ella contestó. 

Remus suspiró. "¿Quiero decir, esto que nosotros estamos haciendo es ilegal, pero entonces ¿porque lo hacemos?" Ginny le dio una mirada pálida. "Yo quiero decir ¿esto es sólo sexo? Porque francamente, yo no soy ese tipo de hombres. Normalmente no hago el amor con cualquier muchacha al azar." 

Ginny mordió su labio antes de contestar. "Para mi esto no es sólo sexo." Ella le dijo tímidamente después de un largo silencio. Remus sonrió y acarició su cara, tirando de ella para colocarse encima. 

"Bueno. Eso es todo lo que yo necesitaba oír." 

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hermione no podía dejar de reírse de la expresión que él tenía en su cara. Aunque él parecía estar realmente muy enfadado, a ella le parecía que en el fondo él estaba intentando esconder una sonrisa. La tenía arrinconada en la esquina de su oficina y la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. 

"No es gracioso." Él le dijo. 

"¡Oh, pero lo es! Simplemente es demasiado cómico." Dijo, riéndose aun más. Él frunció el ceño. "Oh, venga." Ella puso mala cara. "Sabe que le gustó. Y estoy segura que le gustaría que se lo hiciera de nuevo." 

El efecto de esas palabras era inmenso. Su expresión dio un cambio de enfado a furtivo. "Sabes que yo nunca discreparía en ese punto. Tiene una boca realmente talentosa." Él dijo , sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. "Simplemente que el momento era un poco inadecuado." 

"Pobres, esos niños de primer año." Hermione siguió sonriendo por el cumplido. 

"¿Pobres niños?" Snape preguntó. "¡Yo soy el que tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien mientras mi novia estaba chupándome bajo la mesa! Yo soy el que…" Snape calló. La mirada en la cara de Hermione había cambiado de repente y él no tenía ninguna idea del porqué. "¿Qué?" Preguntó. 

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" Ella preguntó, su tono era apagado y serio. 

"No entiendo sobre que me está hablando." Él contestó, todavía confundió. 

"¿Cómo me acaba de llamar?" Ella preguntó. 

Parecía haber comprendido ahora sobre lo que ella estaba hablando, porque su cara se tensó también, y se calló. Los dos se miraron fijamente envueltos en un largo silencio. La boca de Hermione estaba ligeramente abierta, podía leer en sus ojos su turbación, pero también algo que no podía descifrar. 

Fue Snape quien rompió el silencio primero. Aclaró su garganta y separó de ella. Dándose la vuelta murmuró, "Tengo algunos papeles que revisar. Me gustaría que usted saliera ahora." Él caminó a su escritorio y se sentó. 

"Yo…" Hermione empezó. 

"¿Sí, Srta. Granger?" Snape dijo, sin dirigirle una mirada. Hermione estaba algo asustada para poder hablar. Ella se quedó quieta por un minuto, tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos. Sintió un súbito dolor clavarse encima de su corazón cuando oyó la frialdad con que el se dirigió a ella. 

¿Él simplemente la había llamado _**su novia**_ para luego actuar como un bastardo en los siguientes dos minutos? Una lagrima rodó por sus ojos y con dificultad consiguió pasar el nudo atorado en su garganta. "Nada." Ella susurró antes de correr fuera del cuarto. Parecía que la decisión que tanto pavor le daba tomar finalmente había sido decidida por él. 

----------------------------------------

**Que creen se quedará con Snape o con Ron. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Corren las apuestas, les comento que lo sabrán después de Semana Santa, ya que me voy de campamento, con unos amigos. No se si ustedes hacen algo similar pero donde yo resido es costumbre ir a acampar a la playa estos días.**

**Bueno lindas nos vemos tengan lindos sueños con Sevvy.**

**Las quiere **

**eglantine.**


	9. fantasia cumplida

**Hola chicas, bueno nada, solo decirles fantasía cumplida y traducción completa, de verdad me divertí haciendo esto y hacerlas participes de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió traducir. Un súper agradecimiento a todas por su apoyo y por su paciencia.**

**La verdad ya no me queda mas tiempo, ya que en media hora tengo clases, pero antes quise colgarles el episodio y no hacerles esperar mas.**

**Bueno un súper beso a todas...y a leer**

**Fantasía cumplida**

Tres meses habían pasado ya. Tres meses completos sin saber nada de él, sin tocarlo, sin besarlo, sin sentirlo dentro de ella. Tres meses, que a Hermione le habían parecido siglos. Al principio se pasaba todas las noches llorando, hundiéndose en su tristeza y en su desesperación por él. Pero después, esa fase poco a poco se detuvo. Pues sentía que empezaba a perderse cada día más.

Con cada clase de pociones a la que asistía o faltaba, con cada golpe ignorado en su puerta. Con cada súplica por hablar con él, o con cada esfuerzo por evitar encontrarse con él. Con todas las noches que gastó tocándose en su cama, mientras intentaba evocarlo. Con cada noche desvelada y frustrada. Hermione sentía que se iba debilitando y rompiendo por dentro.

Aun no entendía lo que había pasado. Una palabra se había resbalado de su boca y todo había terminado. Ella incluso regresó a la noche siguiente, sólo para que él le diera un saludo frió y le pidiera salir inmediatamente si no tenía una pregunta relacionada con la clase. Ella se había retirado herida, pensando que quizás él necesitaba algún tiempo para superarlo. Así que se apartó por un par de noches. Lo dejó ser.

Un día en pociones, ella había esperado recibir alguna señal. El usual centelleo en sus ojos cuando él la observaba, una mirada sutil, un comentario con algún significado oculto, algo. Pero fue decepcionada.

Quedándose después de la clase, ella intentó confrontarlo y finalmente preguntarle por qué estaba actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Pero una vez más él la botó rudamente fuera de la clase. Hermione ya no podía negarse que todo había cambiado con él. Todo se había vuelto desagradable.

Después de asistir a un par de clases más, ella dejó de hacerlo completamente. Sabía que Snape no diría nada del porque ella faltaba tanto. Se puso menos entusiásta en otras clases. Aunque todavía hacía los trabajos correctamente como siempre.

Sus amigos notaron esos cambios, claro. Sólo Ginny sabía lo que realmente le pasaba, pero después de muchos esfuerzos por hacerla sentir bien, ella también había perdido las esperanzas.

Por otro lado había probado salir con Ron un par de veces, incluso lo besó, pero no funcionó. No era lo mismo. Ahora era muy justo decir que Hermione se había deprimido totalmente.

Todo lo que hacia era ir a la biblioteca para estudiar, asistir a un par de comidas y salir tan rápidamente como le fuera posible, y dormir. Eso si es que sus pensamientos no estaban mortificándola. En una de esas noches de insomnio que pasó a menudo se le dio por dar vueltas por la escuela, vagando por los corredores, con el mapa de Harry para cuidarse de filch y de los profesores. Una noche cuando por descuido olvidó el mapa tuvo la sensación de que alguien había estado observándola, siguiéndola, y construyó la loca idea de que quizás Snape la había visto en ese estado desesperado y que quizás tuviera el pensamiento de perdonarla por cualquier cosa que ella había hecho. Pero claro eso estaba completamente equivocado.

La cosa es que Hermione comprendió después de muchas y muchas noches de desvelo y de vagar a través de los vestíbulos vacíos, que ella definitivamente estaba enamorada de él. No sólo era dependiente de su toque, de su cuerpo, la percepción de él dentro de ella, también empezó a valorar otras cosas. Ella amaba su intelecto, su oscuridad, y el hecho de que había descubierto el lado más suave de él, incluso cuando él no había notado que estaba mostrándoselo.

En esos momentos durante el sexo, cuando la llamaba por su primer nombre, él deshacía por un instante sus barreras. Más de una vez creyó ver algo en sus ojos, muy distinto a su usual mirada fría. Algo que le hacía pensar que él en verdad sentía algo por ella. Pero ese brillo se esfumaba tan rápido dejándola con la duda de que quizás simplemente lo había imaginado. Ahora si estaba segura que todo había sido un fragmento de su imaginación.

Encima de todo este ataque emocional que estaba teniendo, Hermione cargaba con otra maldición. Se pasaba noches enteras intentando recrear el sentimiento de él penetrándola, tomándola una y otra vez, pero sin efecto alguno. Una o dos veces ella pensó hacerlo con alguien más, posiblemente con Ron, pero sabía que eso solo haría todo mas complicado, por no mencionar que Ron jamás podría igualarse a su Snape. _Snape._

El simple pensamiento de su nombre creaba todo un conflicto dentro de ella. Primero un vértigo en su cabeza, entonces su corazón se aceleraba, su estómago daba un vuelco y sus rodillas le temblaban incontrolablemente. Esto es lo que le pasaba cada vez que oía a alguien hablar sobre él o incluso mencionaba su nombre. Todo esto la estaba poniendo enferma y más delgada.

Ella se sentía enferma y completamente frustrada sexualmente.

Todo se había puesto negro en sus ojos. No había ninguna tranquilidad en su vida. Daba igual que el clima hubiera cambiado su tiempo frió a tiempos mas cálidos. Pero Hermione estaba satisfecha, porque se estaban acercando los E.X.T.A.S.I.s lo que significaba que podía esconderse detrás de los libros sin que nadie estuviera cuestionándola. Podría encerrarse en su mundo de estudios, y olvidarse de todo, aun cuando sólo fuese durante unos minutos.

Así fue que un día Hermione decidió que necesitaba ir a pociones. Al segundo que ella entró en el aula, caminó a su escritorio usual dónde Harry y Ron hacían sus pociones juntos. No se molestó incluso en esperar por ellos, después de todo sabía que no se sentarían con ella. Ellos de seguro se unirían a Deán Thomas y a Seamus Finnigan, dejándola trabajar totalmente sola. No es que ella estuviera quejándose. No después de ser ella la que los había empujado lejos.

Cuando dos figuras aparecieron a su lado, Hermione no disimuló el susto en su mirada nerviosa ni en su saludó, a los dos muchachos que habían sido parte importante de su vida, con la excepción de los últimos meses, claro.

"Eh Hermione." Harry dijo silenciosamente. Mirándola a la expectativa. Ella intentó sonreír pero sus músculos no parecían estar trabajando en ese momento. "Nosotros queremos hablar contigo." Él dijo. No trataba de ocultarle su pena al hablar.

Pero entonces los vellos de su cuello se erizaron cuando sintió una presencia familiar detrás de ella. Por un momento pensó que se desmayaría, mientras una figura alta y oscura pasaba al frente de la clase.

La clase entera se quedó en silencio. Snape sacó su varita, y con un golpecito aparecieron las instrucciones escritas en la tabla.

"¿Quién puede decirme a qué poción pertenecen las instrucciones del pizarrón?" Él preguntó con su voz fría lo que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera recordando todas las veces que él había susurrado en su oreja. _No. Hermione mala. Detente. _

Claro, Hermione supo la respuesta en seguida, pero no levantó la mano. Nadie lo hizo. Harry la tocó con el codo en su brazo. Ella volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes y lo que vio en ellos eran lágrimas. Él estaba pidiéndole. Pidiéndole que contestara la pregunta. Pidiéndole que levantara su mano; que dé alguna señal de que la vieja Hermione todavía estaba allí. Lo que también vio fue su valor y apoyo.

Con una respiración profunda y tranquila, Hermione levantó la mano, mirando a Snape directamente. Su cabeza se volvió hacia ella. Podía jurar que se había reducido la velocidad durante los dos segundos en que se encontraron, simplemente mirándose.

El momento parecía haberse detenido para siempre y Hermione creyó ver sus ojos centellear durante un segundo cuando encontraron los suyos, pero estaba segura de que lo había imaginado.

"Señorita Granger." Dijo en una voz monótona. "Que bueno que decidiera halagarnos con su presencia." Ella no se dio por aludida. Ignorando completamente el hecho de que éstas eran las primeras palabras que él le había dirigido desde entonces... Bien, entonces. Ella tomó otra respiración y respondió la pregunta.

"Se llama la poción de la venganza, Señor." Ella dijo, asegurándose de parecer tan profesional como fuera posible. "Su propósito es envenenar al bebedor de modo que este quede obligado a obedecer todo lo que uno quiera, cabe acotar que fue declararada ilegal en 1767, después que una persona la tomó haciendo que se cortara por todo el cuerpo hasta que se mató." Ella le había dicho todo con una sola respiración, esperando poder dejar de hablar lo más pronto posible. Pero tenía que admitir, que el hecho de volver a participar la hacía sentir muy bien. Algo que no había estado haciendo últimamente.

"Funciona un poco como la maldición Imperius." Snape continuó, sin reconocer la respuesta de Hermione. Examinando a Harry y a Ron, ella vio pequeñas sonrisas en ambas caras. Ella sonrió para si. "Puede hacer que él maldecido haga todo lo que él mago quiera que haga. La diferencia crucial es que esta poción no tiene reversión, a diferencia de la maldición Imperius. Como explicó la Srta. Granger..." Hermione se estremeció cuando él pronunció su nombre y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. "...nos informó, se ha prohibido durante casi tres siglos. Claro, Hogwarts tiene un permiso especial para enseñárselo a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, ustedes no van a hacer esta poción, sólo van a escribir una explicación para cada uno de sus ingredientes y qué efectos tienen estos en la poción." La clase entera gimoteó. "Empiecen." Con eso él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y fue a su escritorio.

Hermione se obligó a quitar sus ojos fuera de Snape y se volvió a los muchachos. "Porqué esa mirada, chicos." Ella empezó, pero Harry la cortó.

"Quieta Hermione. Tu tienes que decirnos algo." Él le dijo, pero lo que menos quería era hablar. Estaba segura que a ellos los movía algo más que la curiosidad, mas bien querían saber por qué había estado tan distante últimamente. Los había preocupado realmente.

"No, pero yo no tengo nada que decir." Ella los corrigió. "Sé que he estado completamente extraña en los últimos meses, y se que les debo una disculpa. Nunca debí haber permitido que mi vida personal afectara nuestra amistad."

"¿Vida personal?" Ron la cortó. "Pero de eso es exactamente lo que nosotros estamos hablando, Hermione. ¡Nosotros hemos sido amigos durante siete años! ¡Su vida personal debe incluirnos! ¡No nos excluyas!"

Hermione suspiró. "Ustedes tiene razón. Toda la razón." Ella admitió, mirando hacia sus manos antes de buscarlos de nuevo. "Yo lo prometo, no más secretos de hoy en adelante. Voy a ser completamente honrada con ustedes. Solo permítanme tener este único secreto. Este único secreto. Probablemente en el futuro se los termine contando. Pero por ahora no puedo. Tienen que confiar en mí."

Antes de que ellos volvieran a hablar, Hermione vio la respuesta en sus ojos. No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo ellos todavía confiaran en ella y eso la tocó profundamente. Los tres sonrieron y rápidamente se abrazaron. Error más grande.

"Ésta no es ninguna clase de terapia para relación de parejas, Srta. Granger." La figura de Snape apareció detrás de ella. Hermione se heló. Su cuerpo entero se había paralizado. Esto era lo más íntimo que ella había estado de él en los últimos tres meses y removió un poco aquellas viejas emociones que había intentado superar por tan largo tiempo. "Diez puntos de Gryffindor. Yo sugiero que empiece a trabajar antes de que tome más." Dijo, moviéndose y caminando hacia su escritorio. Ella no le había visto ni siquiera levantarse. Pero él se detuvo y sin mirarla agregó, "Y necesito verla después de la clase, Srta. Granger."

Hermione no solo se congeló, por un momento fue incapaz de coordinar sus ideas. Su boca estaba abierta de la impresión. ¿Que fue eso?. El infierno.

"¿Hermione, estas de acuerdo?" Oyó a Ron preguntarle. Intentó dar una respuesta o algo.

Pero no parecía ser capaz de nada. ¿Él le había pedido que se quedara después de clase? ¿Después de tres meses enteros de ignorar completamente su existencia, él ahora quería hablar con ella? ¡¿En privado?! Qué estaba pasando.

Ante Harry y Ron se enfadó de nuevo por la supuesta injusticia y sonrió. "Sí. Disculpen. No me puedo imaginar lo que quiere conmigo. ¿Quiero decir yo no hice nada, ustedes saben?" Dijo en lo que esperó sonara como un buen acto de enojo. Pero realmente no tenía que pretender tanto.

El hecho que se atreviera a pedirle hablar en privado después de lo que él le había hecho. Y tener que decírselo al principio de la clase, sabiendo que ella entonces estaría esperando ansiosamente porque que la hora terminase, para poder averiguar lo que él quería. Le hizo hervir su sangre. Tres meses después y él todavía sabía exactamente como torturarla.

Claro, el resto de la hora parecía pasar increíblemente despacio. Tanto porque quería que la clase terminara y también porque estaba sumamente asustada. No tenía ninguna idea de lo que él tenía reservado para ella, esto solo aumentaba su nerviosismo. Así que cuando la campanilla sonó para indicar el fin de la clase, ella tragó con dificultad y respiró profundamente, intentando calmar los latidos de su frenético corazón. Harry y Ron le dieron sus adioses, diciéndole que le guardarían algo del almuerzo.

Hermione guardó sus últimas plumas, y dándose cuenta que no podría aplazarlo mas, caminó hacia Snape que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio garabateando en un pedazo de pergamino. Ella se agito cuando comprendió que esta era la primera vez que ellos estaban juntos y solos en un cuarto desde su último encuentro. Hermione aclaró su garganta para conseguir su atención, pero él no se dio por enterado. Así que ella esperó durante unos minutos, hasta que él finalmente soltó su pluma y buscó sus ojos. Hermione se heló.

"Srta. Granger." Él empezó, con su voz fría y tranquila como si no fuera afectado por su presencia. "¿Me puede explicar por qué ha estado faltando tanto a mis clases?" le preguntó. El cerebro de Hermione simplemente dejó de trabajar por un momento. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

"¿Qué?" Ella respiró, soltando la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

"Le pregunté si había alguna razón para que estuviera faltando a mis clases." Él continuó, reuniendo sus manos encima de la mesa. "Creo que al principio de año yo expliqué que Pociones no eran una clase electiva."

Hermione no creyó las palabras que salían de su boca. ¿realmente él estaba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta? ¿Honestamente no sabía que la razón por la que faltaba era precisamente él? Su boca se tensó y sus cejas se dispararon hasta la línea del pelo, ella traía una mirada de absoluta sorpresa escrita en su cara.

"¿Srta. Granger?" Él preguntó, burlonamente, como si disfrutara de su silencio. "¿Quiere contestarme?"

Despacio, el enojo que Hermione había sentido antes, se arrastró en ella y su sangre empezó a hervir de nuevo. ¡Era un completo desgraciado! ¿Quién se pensaba que era, haciéndole esa pregunta cuándo él sabia muy bien la respuesta? ¿Él estaba intentando provocarla? ¿Encolerizarla? _¿Tortúrela? _

"Creo que usted sabe la respuesta, Profesor." Ella hirvió por dentro, intentando parecer calmada y conseguir que su voz trabajara al mismo tiempo.

"No comprendo, que quiere decir, Srta. Granger." Él le contestó pacientemente. "¿Porque razón le estaría preguntando si yo supiera ya la respuesta?"

Hermione se resistió el impulso de golpearlo. "Yo no sé. Usted puede decírmelo."

Snape sólo le dio una sonrisa ligera. "Si usted falta a otra de mis clases, yo tendré que informárselo al director." Él continuó, ignorando el enojo de su voz. Él sabía lo que estaba consiguiendo de ella y Hermione podía ver la victoria en sus ojos. "Ahora le sugiero que se retire." Hermione no dijo una palabra. Apenas se quedó de pie allí, mirándolo con escepticismo y enojo escrito en su cara. Prácticamente podía sentir su corazón romperse en un millón de pedazos. "Ya se puede ir." Snape dijo, mientras volvía a su pergamino. Él recogió su pluma y empezó a garabatear, pero se detuvo para mirarla de nuevo.

"Creo que ya la despedí, Srta. Granger." Él dijo, alzando una ceja.

Hermione todavía no tenía ninguna intención de salir.

"No." Dijo firmemente. Snape la miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué?" Él preguntó.

"Yo dije que NO." Repitió. "Ya estoy enferma de que usted siempre este diciéndome qué hacer. Estoy enferma de que usted este controlándome así."

"Bueno, ya ve, Srta. Granger," Él dijo en esa voz fría y tranquila que normalmente enviaba escalofríos por su espina pero ahora sólo la hizo enfurecer aun más. "Como su profesor, yo tengo ese poder."

"Yo no estoy hablando sobre usted como mi profesor." Ella le dijo, tomando más fuerza en su voz. "Yo estoy hablando sobre usted como un hombre, hablando conmigo, con una mujer. Yo estoy hablando sobre usted como mi amante."

El impacto de sus palabras fue tremendo. Su cara se dejó caer y la chispa divertida de sus ojos se había esfumado. En cambio sus orbes negros se llenaron de enojo y su boca se adelgazó aun mas. Sin saber qué está pasando, Hermione fue empujada bruscamente contra una pared con la cara de Snape frente a la suya.

"Que fantasía es esa que usted tiene de nosotros siendo amantes," Él siseo peligrosamente. "Es una completa basura, Srta. Granger. Yo le sugiero que se olvide de todo lo que nosotros hemos tenido y que siga viviendo su vida como una sabelotodo inaguantable."

Hermione sentía las lagrimas romper en sus ojos, pero se negó a permitirle verla asi de débil. Así que recogió toda la fuerza para contestarle. "Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que esto, sólo era una fantasía. Solo quise cumplir mis fantasías de hacerlo con usted en cada posición posible." Ella hirvió atrás. "Profesor." Agregó.

Él gruñó y se empujó bruscamente contra ella. "Y eso es exactamente lo que era. Sexo. Nada más. ¿Usted entiende? _Nada." _

"Yo lo entiendo absolutamente bien." Ella contestó. Su voz era más débil ahora. Él todavía estaba observándola con un brillo profundo en sus ojos y ella fue la primera en romper el contacto. Miró a sus pies, rogando a sus lágrimas por no caer. "¿Ahora usted me permite ir por favor ?" Ella preguntó débilmente. Su voz era casi un cuchicheo cuando hizo la pregunta.

Ella oyó que él suspiraba y su contestación fue soltarla, pero esto no era lo que Hermione había querido decir. Los dos sabían lo que ella había querido decir en verdad con su pregunta. Ella no había querido decir que le permitiera ir físicamente. No. Ella estaba pidiéndole que le permitiera ir emocionalmente, porque todavía estaba tan atada a él como aquel día en que sus sueños había empezado.

Su cuerpo todavía estaba cerca del suyo y podía sentir el calor que él irradiaba. Ella sabia bien que él todavía la quería tanto como ella a él. Lo conocía mucho mas de lo que él se imaginaba, y aunque no lo estaba mostrando, ella podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Ella lo buscó, cerrando sus ojos con los suyos de nuevo. Pero estos no eran brillantes. Simplemente eran llamativos.

Después de tanto intentar detener sus lagrimas, Hermione lo encontró imposible ya, una lágrima escapó por su mejilla. Pero no se dio prisa por limpiarla. Ya no le importó si él veía sus lágrimas. Le serviría saber lo que había hecho con ella. Cómo él había entrado en su corazón y no le permitía irse. Ella abrió la boca y él con su mano limpió su furtiva lágrima. Ese gesto inesperado los cogió por sorpresa.

La respiración de Hermione se puso más dura, sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. ¿Cómo se sentiría besarlos de nuevo? ¿Como se sentirían contra su cuello? Hermione tenía que detenerse para no estremecerse. Pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron enviados lejos debido a que sus labios se apretaban firmemente contra los suyos. Asustada al principio. Hermione sentía que debía detenerlo. Pero entonces ella sintió que él abría sus labios con su lengua y entraba en su boca, y todo el mando estaba perdido.

Sus brazos se envolvieron automáticamente alrededor de su cuello, mientras los de él la tomaron por su cintura. Ellos se tiraron más cerca, saboreando su encierro. Había sido tan largo el tiempo desde que ellos habían podido tocarse. Hermione sentía que una pasión desconocida se alzaba dentro de ella como nunca había sentido antes. Su cuerpo entero en ese momento le estaba rogando por más.

La ropa empezó a caer al piso una por una. Él parecía ser el mas necesitado. Hermione nunca había visto a Snape soltar el mando de esa manera. Él estaba completamente expuesto; desnudo emocionalmente delante de sus ojos. Y honestamente, ella amó este lado salvaje de él.

Sus dedos pronto encontraron sus pliegues húmedos, haciéndole abrir la boca, rompiendo el acalorado beso finalmente. Él la retrocedió contra el escritorio y entró dos dedos en ella. Hermione gimió ruidosamente. Había sido tan largo el tiempo, que esto se sentía increíble. Ella lo miraba, viendo sus ojos nublados completamente por la lujuria. Ella supo que su ausencia también le había afectado.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, ella desabrochó sus pantalones y los empujó abajo. Él no dudó, tirando abajo el resto de su ropa y entrando en ella con un movimiento veloz. Los dos gimieron con satisfacción. Hermione envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, amando el sentimiento de él de nuevo dentro de ella..

Snape empezó empujando dentro de ella, su paso era áspero. No tenía paciencia para ser manso. Hermione estaba gimiendo casi constantemente ahora, sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas cada vez, pegando en ella. Sus uñas empezaron a clavarse en su espalda, dejando marcas en su piel. Pero a Snape no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban vagando por su cuerpo mirando la forma bonita en que ella se retorcía de placer.

Sus labios encontraron los suyos en otro beso acalorado. Él empezó yendo más rápido que antes, empujando en ella con tal fuerza que Hermione supo que esto le dejaría unos moretones durante los próximos días. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Todo lo que importaban eran el hecho que los dos estaban allí, amándose de esa manera insensata.

Con cada empujón, Hermione sentía acercarse al clímax. Ella rompió el beso y gimió muy agitada, tirándolo más cerca a su cuerpo sudado. "Diosss" Ella gimió. "Severussssssssss"

Y con eso ella se vino, totalmente extasiada, tomándolo con ella. Él vació su semen en ella. él realmente merecía la pena. Sus cuerpo desnudo, sudado se derrumbó en ella, ambos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

Después de un instante, Snape se levantó despacio fuera de ella y agarró su varita. Con un golpecito simple los dos estaban limpios y vestidos. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, pero sus rodillas cedieron. Snape se dio prisa adelante para cogerla. Después de asegurarse que ella podía estar de pie sola, la soltó mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Usted sabe lo que esto significa, entonces?" Él le preguntó en una voz suave.

"Sí." Ella contestó casi inmediatamente. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella enderezó su ropa lo mejor que pudo antes de buscarlo de nuevo. "¿Hasta la graduación entonces?" Ella preguntó. Él le dio una inclinación breve.

"Bien." Ella dijo. "Yo me voy a almorzar. Los muchachos se estarán preguntando donde estoy." Ella caminó más cerca de él y lo besó en los labios. "¿Puedo verlo esta noche?"

Él asintió nuevamente. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Hermione?" Él la llamó. Ella se volvió a a mirarlo. "¿Quizá usted podría quedarse esta noche?" Le preguntó. Tomó un momento para que ella procesara lo que él había dicho, pero entonces ella sonrió. Y volvió asentir.

"Claro."

**Fin**

**¡¡ ¿Ahhhh?...Si, se lo que están pensando, yo también me pregunto, ¿como traduzco esto?, ¿se quedan juntos o no?, que quiso decir con eso de **_**hasta la graduación**_**, bueno a ver cual es su opinión.**

**De todas maneras a mi no me quedo claro este final, la autora dice que pues, pensaba hacer una continuación, algo así que después de 10 años ellos se reencuentran y recuerdan lo que vivieron, pfffffffffffffffff. Eso me da a entender que ellos lo siguen haciendo hasta que ella termina el cole y ahí chau Snape. ¿Lo entiendo así?...Me jalo los pelos del coraje.**

**A caray esto me ha entrado ganas de traducir otra historia pues aunque también hablo frances nunca he leido un FF en ese idioma .**

**asi que haber que encuentro. Cualquier cosa les aviso.**

**Bueno nos vemos.**

**Y fantasia cumplida para todas.**


End file.
